Naruto: Path of Darkness
by Amy Flannigan
Summary: After a terrible and traumatic accident Naruto runs away from the Hidden Leaf Village with the single wish to never return. On his journey he gets into the village of Takigakure and is offered a second chance for a better life. Sadly his peace lasts only a short while as he is forced to face a vast darkness that threatens the ninja world, but also his own darkness.
1. Chapter 1 - The Flight

In the village of Konohagakure in the Land of Fire lived a ten year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He had fair, pale skin, almost like morning frost, shoulder length crimson hair and steel-coloured eyes. At first glance he was a boy like any other in the Land of Fire, but he was anything but ordinary as he harboured a very dangerous demon inside of himself. When he was just a baby he had the Nine-tailed fox sealed inside of himself, a very powerful and dangerous beast. Sadly that was also the reason why his entire village hated him, although it was not his choice to have a demon sealed inside of him. He never had any say in it, nor any control over it, yet he was constantly punished for it. There rarely was a day when he was not hunted through the streets of Konoha, pursued by an angry mob, being insulted and beaten. Nothing he ever did or say ever appease them, more just enraged them further.

His classmates were not much better. Naruto was a very smart student, perhaps even the best at the ninja academy, yet it was all for nothing. No matter how well he did he was always hated and described as a loser. Sasuke Uchiha who was considerably worse than him was hailed as this prodigy and admired by all, yet was truly just mediocre, even though he was older than Naruto and had more experience.

And with no parents he was truly alone. Nobody wanted anything to do with him, not even his team-mates and his sensei. Kakashi only really paid attention to Sasuke, nobody else, not even Sakura, their last team-member.

Right now he sat in the crown of the highest tree in Konoha, looking down at the village. Everything seemed so peaceful and its people were going about their usual days, looking happy. However, he knew that should he go down and into town everybody would glare at him and throw insults at him. He was tired, tired of everything, and he hated them more than anything else.

"There you are, Naruto." Looking around the redhead could see the only person that ever had shown any kind of kindness towards him. A white haired chunin named Mizuki. "Why are you hiding in here?"

Naruto didn't answer, just turned back watching the village.

"They threw insults at you again, didn't they?" Mizuki looked at him with sadness. He didn't need the boy's answer to know it was the truth. Coming closer he picked the boy up. "Come, I'll treat you to some ramen." He put the boy on his shoulders.

Naruto's cold look and blank expression never changed, but deep inside he was glad Mizuki did what he did. Each time the white-haired man came to him for a short while he felt appreciated. As they walked through the village to Ichiraku's Ramen stand people glared at both of them. Nobody in the village could understand what a good ninja like Mizuki ever saw in a demon boy like that redhead.

Mizuki knew people whispered behind their backs, but he paid them no mind, he didn't care what people said, he just wanted to help a poor, abandoned boy. And although he never saw Naruto smile he saw it in the boy's eyes that for the short time they spent together the boy was happy, at least a little bit.

Naruto never liked ramen and didn't understand what his friend saw in it. It wasn't healthy to eat so much of it. But he also never voiced this to Mizuki, since he knew it would hurt the chunin's feelings as the man adored that thing he called 'power food.'

Setting the boy down on a stool he ordered them both a bowl of ramen. He liked Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame a lot, especially since neither of them hated on the boy sitting next to him.

"There you go!" Ayame sat their food in front of them, with a wink towards Mizuki who blushed furiously.

Naruto looked between the two. He knew Mizuki fancied the shop owner's daughter, but he had no idea Ayame had a thing going for him as well. Shaking his head he tucked into his ramen instead.

"So Naruto," Mizuki coughed, hiding his embarrassment, "I was wondering if you'd be interested in another training session with me?"

Naruto's head snapped in his friend's direction. "Are you serious?" His eyes twinkling.

The white-haired man smiled at his young friend, and if either of them could see Teuchi and his daughter too were smiling. "Of course I am!" He grinned. "I'm sorry it took so long for another one, I was really busy." He hang his head. He wished he could spend more time with the boy, but his duties demanded his attention elsewhere a lot of the time.

Naruto looked into his bowl. "It's not your fault, I know you're busy."  
"Thank you," he put a hand on the redheads shoulder, "but I'd like to spend more time with you. You're my friend after all."

Nauro looked up at hearing that, finding a grinning Mizuki. Taking his bowl he drank the rest of the content, then slammed it on the counter. "Of course I would!" He looked forward to it.

The white-haired man chuckled. "Very well! Meet me in the forest on the Konoha cliff in an hour, I need to take care of something first." He paid for both of them.

Naruto nodded and hurried off to his apartment when Mizuki was gone. Once home Naruto prepared everything he might need from scrolls to shuriken, as well as eating an actually nutritious snack.

Time flew by fast and before long Naruto was on his way to the cliff. The sun has already set and it was getting dark, which suited the redhead well, since at least nobody really saw him leaping over the rooftops.

Once atop the cliff he made to look for Mizuki. Walking into the woods he didn't hear anything at first, the entire area seemed silent. Shrugging he went deeper into the woods.

A silent rustling got the boy's attention and turning towards the sound he saw Mizuki running towards him in the distance. Naruto gave the man a shy wave.

However, it didn't seem Mizuki saw it. Actually, now that he looked closer Mizuki looked distressed.

"Naruto! Get away!" The chunin yelled at the redhead. "Get away form here!"

Naruto wondered what was wrong, and if, perhaps, the white-haired ninja too turned on him, but then dozens of kunai flew at the boy.

Reacting on instinct he reached into his pouch for his own kunai and went to deflect them, there was no way he could use his power on so many, and he couldn't deflect them all either. Naruto was hit into his shoulder, side and some of the incoming kunai embedded themselves into his legs as well.

Naruto fell to the ground, his injuries weren't severe, but they also prohibited him from standing up, least of all actually helping Mizuki.

The white-haired man tried to help the boy but there were far too many incoming kunai even for him. He too got hit, although a lot less than Naruto.

Able to move he wanted to make his way over to the boy and get him the hell out of there, but then more kunai were unleashed and all flew straight for the redhead.

Naruto's left arm was useless with the kunai embedded deep in his flesh, and with his right he held his side. Unable to raise a weapon to protect himself the boy closed his eyes and awaited his fate, only for nothing to happen.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked in front of himself. What he saw shocked him to the core. Above him knelt Mizuki, arms spread wide and leaning slightly over him, protecting the boy with his own body.

The white-haired chunin looked at his young friend, happy that he was able to prevent further injury to him.

The red-headed boy looked up at the smiling face of his only friend, blood was flowing from Mizuki's mouth. Coughing the man inadvertently spat some of it on Naruto, it landed on his clothes and on his face and hair.

Unable to keep kneeling the man fell on all fours and that was when Naruto could see dozens of kunai in the man's legs, arms and torso, blood leaking everywhere.

Naruto stared at the man, tears in his eyes. "Mizuki." He breathed.  
With all the power he had left in his body the young chunin pushed the boy away from himself. "Go." He coughed up more blood. "Get….away!"

But Naruto made no move, he was frozen in place, tears falling down his cheeks. Somebody had attacked him and his only friend protected him, albeit at the price of his own life. Naruto was very much aware that his friend wouldn't survive, he was a ninja after all, not to mention he faced death at the hands of the villagers constantly. Nobody could survive such grievous wounds.

"Mizuki!" Naruto repeated.

His friend looked at the boy, he was shaking now uncontrollably, tears running down his cheeks and a bit of snot running from his nose. He wanted to tell him to get away, although he knew the boy was injured. He had to get away from there, save himself.

"My, my, I didn't expect a monster like you could actually have such feelings." Came a snide voice from beyond the trees.

Although in shock Naruto shifted his gaze to from where the voice came. Mizuki, having difficulty, looked as well.

Walking out of the shadows came Iruka, one of the teachers at the academy Naruto still went to not long ago. He always thought the man was indifferent to him as he always merely ignored him, but now the same man had a cruel smile plastered across his face.

Mizuki wanted to say something, but only coughed up more blood and collapsed to the ground. He couldn't believe his old friend was actually capable of this. He had never seen Iruka hate on the boy, so what changed?

"Oh dear, oh dear." Iruka looked at his friend. "I really didn't want you to get hurt." And he did seem to regret his friend got hurt. "But you had to protect this little monster." He shook his head sadly.  
There were many things the white-haired ninja wanted to ask, but was unable to. Slowly the feeling in his body was abandoning him. He knew he didn't have long to live.

"Ah yes, yes, you want to know why I did this." Iruka saw the look in his friend's eyes. "Truth is I always _hated_ him!" His face morphing into a mask of complete loathing when he looked at the redhead. "It was you you little monster! You who took my family away form me!" He sneered. "Or better said; the monster inside you!"

Naruto looked at the man in disbelief. He knew people hated him because of the fox that was sealed inside of him, he was fully aware of the beast. He became aware of it when he saved Sasuke's miserable life in the Land of the Waves. He understood people hated him because of the demon, although he had no control over having it or not, but to blame somebody's death on him? This was getting too far.

By now Mizuki's vision was getting blurry, he wouldn't last long.

"It really is too bad you had to pay for him, Mizuki." Iruka gave him a pitying look. "But you had to get in the way as usual, protecting the little monster." He sneered again. "Honestly what did you ever see in him?" He shook his head. "Not that it matters." He took out another kunai and ended his friends life, ending his suffering.

Wiping the weapon on Mizuki's clothes he looked at Naruto. "Now it's your turn, fox boy!"

Naruto stared at the now lifeless body of his only friend. Everything about his life was miserable with the only exception of Mizuki. He was the only one who ever treated Naruto like a human being, even a friend. And now he was dead, murdered in cold-blood.

Tears fell down his cheeks as he continued to look at his dead friend, unable to perceive anything else.

"I'm speaking to you!" Roared his teacher and kicked him in the face, sending the boy flying.

Naruto landed hard and spat blood. The kick was hard.

"Finally, after all these years I'll have my revenge!" Screamed the crazed man as he neared the boy.

The young redhead picked himself up and looked at the corpse of his dear friend, somebody he might have even considered a father figure to him. At that moment something snapped in him and he felt an overwhelming surge of hatred towards the man in front of him, the man who killed Mizuki, as well as the rest of the village, but most of all now Iruka.

As his hatred took over he could feel something inside himself break, and when it did a strange power started filling him. A power he felt once before when he faced a masked Haku, somebody he actually really liked and wished he could have been friends with. Somebody who had inspired him back then, but now he couldn't shake the belief the boy was wrong on all levels. Hatred like no other he felt ever before filled Naruto's heart.

Iruka froze in his tracks. He wanted nothing more than to end the boy and have his revenge, but something about him stopped him. Naruto was staring at him with blood-red, merciless eyes full of hatred.

Then, as he watched, red chakra started seeping from the boy. Chakra he saw once before when the great fox attacked their village, and it was coming from the boy in front of him, enveloping him.

The look the boy was giving him terrified him. "You monster!" He screamed before the boy launched himself forward directly at Iruka.

The man tried to defend himself from the boy's onslaught, but it was no use, Naruto was too strong. If it actually was Naruto at all. Those eyes spoke nothing of any sort of humanity. They were the eyes of a monster. A monster out for revenge.

Naruto roared as he lunged at the man before him, murder the only thing on his mind. He wanted to rip the man to pieces for what he had done to Mizuki.

He slapped the weapon from Iruka's hand with the single tail he now had, courtesy of the fox's chakra enveloping him. He then tackled the man and started pummelling him with his fists and slashing him with his claws, snarling all the while and shouting incoherent things at the man.

Iruka screamed as the redhead tore into him. He screamed at the top of his lungs, both from the agony inflicted upon him by the boy as well as for help and mercy, but no matter what he tried the boy didn't listen to him. If anything he seemed more furious by the second.

Naruto saw nothing but red as he continued beating the man beneath him with everything he had. When his frustration reached its peak he bent backwards and screamed at the heavens, unleashing a small shock wave with his power.

Once he screamed himself out he looked down at the man, his eyes going wide. Iruka was nothing but a bloody heap now. His face, or really his head unrecognizable as….well….a head. He had smashed and slashed the man's head into pieces. And his head wasn't the only thing. There were long claw marks all over the man's body.

He had killed him. He had killed Iruka Umino in his frenzy. The realization hit him hard. He wanted to end the man, but now seeing his handy-work was a whole different story.

The fox's power receded immediately and Naruto fell backwards, away from the corpse. Looking down at his hands he saw they were completely covered in blood. Looking himself over he himself was splattered in blood all over, the stench of it overwhelming.

His stomach heaved and the boy vomited. Once his stomach was completely empty the now crying boy looked at the broken form of his friend. Mizuki laid there, kunai still embedded in his body.

Naruto crawled over to him on all fours, unaware that his injuries were healed by the fox's power.

Once by his side the boy looked at Mizuki for a long time. The man was dead, he knew that, but was unable to look away, tears falling from his eyes.

Slowly he took the kunai and pulled them out of his friend's body, throwing them away. Once finished he turned the man over.

Mizuki's eyes were wide open. It brought more pain and tears to the boy. Slowly he reached out and closed them, then with all his strength pulled Mizuki to one of the tallest trees and laid him there to rest, hands crossed over his chest.

After paying his last respect to the man Naruto knew what he had to do. He couldn't stay. If people learned of what had happened here he would be killed for sure, or at least imprisoned for life. He had to leave the village.

With a last, sad look towards the white-haired man and a silent goodbye Naruto started running. He ran as fast as his young and exhausted legs would carry him.

He ran through the night, just to get as far away from Konoha as he could. He stayed clear of all settlements and people. Approaching anyone would be risky now. Surely sooner or later Konoha would find what had happened and would send our hunter nins after him, as well as send out wanted posters of him. He was a criminal now, a murderer, and he was sure Konoha wouldn't let him go unpunished. And he couldn't risk getting caught, nobody would believe him the truth. They all hated him and would think he killed both of them. They'd gladly twist all facts to suit them, no matter how much he pleaded with them.

He had to get out of the Land of Fire. He'd be found if he stayed there, but where should he go? The only place he really new apart from his home land was the Land of Waves, but there was no way he could return there, they'd expect that.

Imagining the map of the villages they studied at the academy he figured his best bet was to go north-west for now, he then could get into about five countries in the north and west.

It would be a dangerous journey, but he had no choice. Altering his course according to the rising sun he continued on the journey for as long as he could. When he reached beyond his limit Naruto found a large, hollowed out tree. The space wasn't very big, but enough for him to be able to rest there. The boy collapsed once he crawled inside, falling asleep practically immediately, that's how exhausted he was.

In his dream Naruto was forced to re-live the events of last night. Having to see his friend murdered, as well as seeing himself killing Iruka. Also he, for some reason, heard a demonic laugh in his dream when he realized he killed his teacher. It made him wake up with a start.

Breathing hard he didn't immediately know where he was. Only after several moments did he remember he was hiding in a hollow tree, which he used to get some rest after his escape.

Listening he waited if he'd pick up voices outside his tree or anything else that might be out of the ordinary. Finding nothing he crawled out, and looking up he saw the sun high in the sky, meaning it was late afternoon now. He slept through the entire morning and most of the afternoon. Soon the sun would be setting again.

When he was wondering whether or not he should continue on his journey his stomach rumbled loudly. From all that had happened to him the young redhead was surprised he actually felt hungry at all. Now he had no choice but to go hunting.

Naruto leapt form tree branch to tree branch as stealthily as possible, looking for any kind of prey like deer, heirs, even a squirrel would be something. However, even lying in wait procured no results as he found no living thing in the woods he was in.

Deciding to take a different approach he found a new hiding place in which he could spend the night in so he could continue his journey during daylight. It was a modest sized cave, not high enough to stand in even with his meagre four feet and six inches, otherwise it was spacious enough for him to stretch out.

Before laying down for the night he placed out various traps around the forest in hopes to catch at least one small animal for him to eat.

Laying down he stared up at the cave ceiling above him, apprehensive to go to sleep as he didn't wish to see what had happened in his dreams again, but soon enough his eyes started closing on their own accord. Before he even had the chance to realise what was happening he drifted off and into his dreams.

Once again he was forced to watch his only friend in his life die right in front of his eyes and being unable to change it. He saw from a different perspective the way he looked like when he was overwhelmed with hatred and rage and how he again killed his teacher from the academy. And the whole dream was once again accompanied by the same demon-like laughter when he raged.

Waking up with a start and covered in sweat he sat up and saw it was light outside. Although troubled he slept through the entire night.

Taking his things he scrambled out of his cave and out into the day. Although he rested well he felt tired, his whole body ached, and he felt dizzy. He needed to find water fast, even more than food. He was dried up, he had no water since before the events in the forest of Konoha. Combined with his exertion of his running away he sweated profusely because of it, and hence lost a vast amount of fluid in his body. How could he have been so careless? Such dehydration could have been easily avoided, now it could be life-threatening to him. If he didn't find water fast he could die.

Not waiting any longer he set out to find water. He didn't hurry as to preserve his energy and the last bits of moisture he had left in him.

After a few more hours he finally came across a stream. He came across water earlier, but those were no more than dirty puddles.

Now he was in dire need of water, barely holding himself up, his muscles convulsing from time to time, his tongue was swollen and his lips cracked.

When he got close to the stream he fell on all fours and crawled close sticking his hand right into the beautifully cool water. He brought it to his lips and drank greedily. It felt like somebody was breathing life into him once more, it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted and he couldn't get enough of it.

Plunging his hand back in he drank as much as he could take only for his stomach to convulse painfully. Naruto found himself in a fetal position clutching his stomach that felt like it would tear itself apart any second now. So much water on an empty stomach wasn't a good idea, it was agony.

For a long time he twitched on the ground, when it slowly subsided he got up and drank some more, this time, however, taking his time as not to irritate his stomach so much again.

Sadly he didn't have a canteen with him so he couldn't take water with him. On his way he'd have to travel to the next water body. However, before continuing on he decided to check on his traps.

Making his way back took only a fraction of the time getting to the stream as he now knew the way. However, when he got back and went through all of his various traps he found them all empty. He caught nothing.

He sighed deeply, his mood falling further. Looking at the sun he adjusted his course and continued on north-west as he did till now.

After another day of travel and several water stops he made himself comfortable high in the trees after being unable to find another cave or hollowed out tree, as well as finding no animals to hunt.

After another night of nightmares and a stop to another stream he set out on his journey. With a bowl of ramen and his small snack being the only meals before leaving Konoha he was famished and felt weak, but he continued on with an iron determination, there was no way he'd be returning to that place. He'd rather die than let himself be apprehended.

After a few hours of travel he stopped at a beautiful lake. The way the sun-rays were reflecting from its surface was mesmerising and Naruto found himself staring at it for a long time before taking small sips. Drinking on an empty stomach became increasingly worse and he wasn't sure for how long he would be able to keep going like this. He needed to eat something!

After having his share he got up and with a last look at the beauty he turned around only to find a team of four shinobi waiting for him. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight and he reflexively took out his kunai and prepared for combat, but he knew that they were older than him and at least chunin. He wouldn't have had a chance even if he wasn't famished, but he decided he wouldn't go down without a fight if that was what they wanted.

Looking at their hitai-ate he saw they were from one of the smaller lands surrounding the Land of Fire, specifically being from Takigakure.

"A feisty one." Smirked a woman with blonde hair. Giving him a once-over she stopped. He was filthy and covered in what looked like dried blood. Looking him in the eyes they all could see the boy had a dark, haunted look about him. Judging from his appearance they believed something terrible happened to the boy.

"What have we here." She looked to the boy's forehead. "A Konoha nin."  
Naruto cursed himself, touching his forehead. He hadn't got rid of his hitai-ate, his stupidity in his actions amounting. Feeling threatened now he growled at the ninajs, his eyes changing colours to blood-red.

"Oh, a little monster have we?" One of them remarked.

This made Naruto snarl at them, he was sick of people calling him that.

"Is it possible he's like….her?" The woman's friend asked.

The woman nodded. "So it would appear." She then turned back to the redhead. "Mind telling us why are you here?"

Naruto remained silent only growling at them.

The woman shrugged. "Your choice." She turned to her comrades. "We'll be taking him with us. Seize him!" She commanded and the three jumped him. There was no fight as they unarmed him in a blink of an eye and pinned him to the ground. Naruto wanted to use the fox's power, but one of the nins behind him knocking him out.

* * *

Slowly coming to he found himself bound, his face pressed against a wooden floor. It would appear he was in some kind of building. Raising his head he saw he was in a marvellous room fit for a king.

Looking around he noticed the four that took him prisoner, then a man with long, dark hair standing behind a desk, and lastly a tanned, petite girl with mint-green hair and orange eyes. She seemed a little older than him.

"Ah, he's coming to." The long-haired man announced, everybody else in the room looked at him.

Naruto snarled at them, but was otherwise unable to do anything else as he felt too weak.

The woman that ordered his capture smirked again. "He's a wild one." She commented.

The long-haired man stepped around his desk and went over to him. Kneeling down the man looked at the boy.

Naruto could see the man had dark, but yet kind-looking eyes

"I'm Shibuki, the leader of Takigakure where you are right now." The man informed the boy. "Would you mind telling us your name?"

Naruto merely snarled again, only for him to be kicked in the ribs by the blonde woman. "Show respect, runt!"

"That's enough, Yashamaru!" He stopped her with a stern look. The woman bowed to him and stepped back. "Now if you could, please, tell me your name. If you do not we will have to contact Konoha and ask them if they are missing a young ninja. And somehow I have a feeling that's not where you want to go." His hypothesis proved right as Naruto paled at his words.

Sighing the redhead decided to go along with the man's demands. "Naruto Uzumaki."  
The others gave him surprised looks. "An Uzumaki." Muttered the woman, who was obviously the team leader.

"Well, it's good to meet you Naruto Uzumaki." Shibuki smiled, and the undid the boy's restrains, helping the redhead to sit. "Now tell me why are you so far away from your village and covered…." he gave him another once-over, "in what looks like….blood."

Naruto really didn't want to, especially since it was still all too fresh and painful for him, but he knew he had no choice, otherwise he'd be sent back to Konoha where he'd surely be imprisoned. And so he proceeded to tell them the entire story of what had happened to him only days ago, forcing him to abandon his village. It was difficult for him to speak of it and he fought back tears all the while, but he managed.

When he finished Shibuki had a sad look in his eyes and even the stern woman who kicked Naruto had a softer look about herself.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, Naruto." He gave the boy a sad smile. "But what about your parents?"

"I never had any parents." Naruto's look was cold and hard, it made the village leader sadder seeing how much it affected such a young boy.

"You're a Jinchuriki, aren't you." It wasn't a question, but a statement and Shibuki's look was serious, but he didn't know if that was bad or good for him.

Seeing no sense in denying it Naruto nodded. "Yes, of the fox."  
"You're the Nine-tailed fox's jinchuriki?" Exclaimed Yashamaru only to receive another nod form the boy.

"Your life has been awful, hasn't it?" The village leader asked, his looked sadder than ever and he flinched at the hatred filled look he received form the boy.

"They abused me regularly! Beating me and insulting me!" The redhead spat. "They hated me although I never did anything to them!"

Everybody in the room sympathised with the boy, they all knew how jinchuriki were treated everywhere else. What terrible lives they led in their respective villages, prisoners in the open.

"And I'm not going back!" Naruto looked at the with a determined look.

"No, you're not." Shibuki agreed, stunning the boy. "I'll not let a young boy to return to such a horrid environment!" He smiled. "I'll grant you asylum here and you'll become a Taki shinobi. How does that sound?"

The red-headed boy looked at him for a long time, not believing his ears, but after a while his cold look returned. "And what will I be, _your_ weapon now for a change?"

The man smiled at him warmly, confusing the boy further. "You'll be our friend." Shibuki chuckled at the boy's stunned face. He then bid the little girl to come to him. "This is Fu," he introduced her, "and she's the seven-tails jinchuriki."  
Naruto couldn't believe his ears another jinchuriki? It was the first time he met somebody like him. He looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes, it made Shibuki chuckle again.

The green-haired girl grinned at him. "Hey there!"

The redhead wanted to say something in return when suddenly his stomach growled really loudly, making him blush and the others laugh.

"When was the last time you ate?" Laughed the village leader.  
"Three days ago." His blush deepening.

"Well, that's no good. A young boy needs proper meals to grow strong." Grinned the older man. "We'll get you some food now and then we get you some new clothes and a place to stay, how about it?" He offered the boy a hand. Naruto thought for a few moments before taking it.

* * *

I was asked to write this story by draven32 and as promised this will be a full story. Sadly my progress is now slower thanks to a new job. Most days I come back home tired and unable to write much. So, please, be patient, the story will be finished, that's a promise. For now here is a little teaser :)


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Beginning

Once he gave his agreement Naruto was given food and drink right there at the mansion, with the others watching him eat. While the ninja quartet looked disapproving Shibuki and Fu looked on with amusement at the way the boy stuffed his face full.

When he was full he sighed in relief and looked at the others.

"You feeling well now?" Asked the dark-haired village leader, smiling at the boy.

Naruto nodded at the man.

"Very well." He rose from the table. "I'll take you now to get you some new clothes and a place to live. I'd like you to come with us Yashamaru, and you too Fu." The two looked at their leader and nodded. The rest of Yashamaru's team was hereby dismissed and with a bow they left. Shibuki then led their small group out and into the village.

For the first time since getting here Naruto got a look at the place he found himself in. He found the residence was high on a hill overlooking the village itself. It was a spectacular view, and the village itself was truly beautiful with many pretty and colourful buildings, and a giant tree in the centre of the village. It was the most beautiful thing Naruto had ever seen.

Shibuki smiled warmly at the boy's wonderment. "Welcome to Takigakure, Naruto Uzumaki." He officially welcomed the boy. He then proceeded to guide them into the village where he would get the boy's new outfit.

As they walked between people many bowed to their leader, but also Fu, which puzzled the young redhead as he had never seen that done to somebody that was like him.

Seeing the boy's confusion Shibuki explained. "You see Fu saved the village and prevented a catastrophe and is hailed as a hero now. They actually call her the 'Hero of Taki.'" The girl blushed at the name given to her.

Naruto looked over at the girl who smiled t him and blushed some more, but then suddenly retreated away from the boy.

Looking at the boy Shibuki could see the hatred filled look the redhead shot Fu. Maybe he shouldn't have told him about her popularity, since it was probably something the boy always wanted but never had. Now there might be a chance he would resent her for this, considering how terribly mistreated he was in his own village. It made the man feel sad for the boy.

Finally they got to a shop where the boy could pick his new clothing. He got standard, white ninja sandals; dark, short, clingy pants, that went down bellow his knees only; and a midnight-blue pinyin. A robe-like Chinese shirt, with light blue highlights on the hems, and long sleeves that were longer than the boy's arms, hiding his hands. Shibuki actually took several copies of that outfit for the boy, so he would have a spare.

When he had everything they were lead into a living compound east of the leader's residence. It was a very pretty area Naruto had to admit. "This will be your new home." Shibuki pointed towards a particular house.

The redhead's eyes went wide. He certainly didn't expect to be given such a vast house as his own. "You mean this?" He had to ask for reassurance.

"Of course!" The dark-haired man smiled at the boy.

"We will be neighbours!" Chimed in Fu good-naturedly, to which she got no answer.

"You better get used to each other," Shibuki told the boy, "from today the two of you are teammates." He told the them. The two children looked at him, but said nothing. "And I'd like you to show him around the village, Fu."

The green-haired girl nodded, uncertain as what to think of the boy.

"Good." He smiled at her. "You have an hour to clean yourself up and get settled into your new home, then I want you to join Fu." He got a silent nod from the boy. "Very well," the man smiled, "but before I let you go there is a one last thing." He looked at Yashamaru. "I want you to train the boy. From today you're his sensei." He instructed the blond woman.  
"Of course, Lord Shibuki." She bowed to him.  
"Yashamaru is one of my finest jonin." He told the boy. "Your training shall begin tomorrow. I want you to be at my residence at six in the morning." He instructed.

Naruto nodded his understanding. "Of course." He too then bowed to the man.

"Good." Shibuki grinned. "Now then, get yourself cleaned up and have a look at your new home." He dismissed them all for now.

Without saying goodbye he walked into his new home and looked around. It was build in an old-Asian style and had vast rooms, something he never even dreamed about having. It made him smile for the first time since leaving Konoha.

Walking through the house he found it had a living area, kitchen and eating area, a large bathroom, and several bedrooms. Finding the biggest bedroom of them all he threw his new clothes on the bed and then went to take a bath.

Half an hour later he walked out a new boy, feeling relieved now that he wasn't dirty and bloodied any more. Donning his new outfit he decided to get rid of his old one, as well as his Konoha hitai-ate. He was a now a ninja of Takigakure.

Walking out he looked around to remember where his house was located. He then noticed Fu waiting for him.

The green-haired kunoichi was unsure on how to approach the boy, considering their previous interaction. She went over to him. "Hi, Naruto!" She grinned. "You look good." Midnight blue suited him well.

Naruto looked the girl properly over. She wore a white kimono and white sandals, with her hitai-ate around her right biceps. She seemed to be a cheerful and carefree one.

He merely nodded to her, his steel-grey eyes hard.

Not letting herself to be deterred, knowing he had a hard life in his old village, she took his arm and, smiling at him, led him through the village, promising to herself that she'd be his friend and make him smile.

She led him around the town showing him the famous landmarks, the shop district, the various living areas of the village, their ninja academy and arena, as well as their training grounds. Naruto had to admit their academy was way prettier than the Konoha one. Actually, their whole village was nicer. The only thing that dampen his mood was how everybody seemed to love Fu, waiving to her and greeting her politely. He never knew any of that, and it kind of made him hate her for this, although he knew it was unfair towards her. It wasn't her fault, but he couldn't help it.

She then invited him if he wanted to hangout, but he refused and walked back to his home, actually remembering where his new house was.

Walking inside he found an envelope on his dining table. Opening it he found money in it, as well as a letter.

' _Here is your first allowance so you can afford some basic things for yourself. Your fridge is full for now though._

 _Shibuki'_

Naruto re-read the letter then looked at the money. There was enough for him to buy some spare clothes and some ninja tools. It was actually a rather generous amount. Then looking into his fridge he found that it indeed was full. It had milk, cheese, some meats and a lot of vegetables, which he approved of. He also found some fruit in a bowl on the counter.

Grabbing a banana he went out to look at his yard.

* * *

The next morning at exactly six he stood in the village leader's office together with Yashamaru and even Fu.

He actually slept really well in his new home. Better than he ever slept in his old apartment in Konoha. He felt more at ease here and enjoyed the peaceful part of town he was placed at. Perhaps things could finally get better for him.

"Good morning, Naruto." Shibuki greeted him. "Your training begins today. Once we are finished here I'll leave you and Fu to Yashamaru, as the two of you are now teammates." He told him. "I'll just need you to sign a few papers here." He pushed them towards the boy.

Naruto took them and read through them, not taking any chances. He found they were just basic ninja agreements, and one asking for an asylum in Takigakure. With these he'd be officially a Taki citizen and ninja.

Signing all of the papers he returned them to his new leader.

Shibuki took them and checked them. When he was satisfied he nodded to himself and put them aside. Then reaching into his drawer he took out a hitai-ate and passed it to the redhead.

The boy took it and looked at it. It was a plain white hitai-ate with the symbol for Taki on it. He surprised everybody present when he actually smiled at it and then tied it loosely around his neck.

"Welcome aboard, Naruto." Shibuki smiled at the boy.  
Naruto then actually knelt down before the man, surprising them once again.

The dark-haired man stepped around his table and put his hands on the boy's shoulder, smiling down at him. He then bid him to stand up and the boy complied. "Now that this is done you're officially a Taki shinobi and I expect you to do your best." The boy nodded at this. "Very well," Shibuki looked to his trusted officer, "they are yours now, Yashamaru."  
The blond woman nodded and took command of the two children. "Follow me." She instructed them and lead the way to the training grounds. Once there she first wanted to test the boy and gave him a series of challenges ranging from kunai and shuriken throwing to his chakra control. Naruto grimaced using the metal weapons, but complied.

Watching him she made mental notes on what the boy's strengths and weaknesses were, as well as making up her mind as to what to prioritize with him.

Once satisfied she gave the order for them to attack her as a team to see how well they could work together and to see what third member best to pick for their team, if one at all.

First to react was Fu who started making hand signs and then exhaled a sparkling substance from her mouth, and as Naruto watched he noticed their new teacher had to shade her eyes from the stuff. Obviously it was blinding her.

Using this chance he too made hand signs and created several dozen shadow clones and making them attack Yashamaru.

Using wind release the blonde jonin dispersed the sparkling powder only to be met by dozens of Naruto's clones. It startled her how many there were. Never did she see somebody use so many Shadow Clones at once, and something told her the boy could make a lot more of them than this.

Taking a kunai she fought the invading redhead army, cutting and kicking them.

Fu and Naruto watched the clones disperse into smoke one after another. Soon enough they'd be all gone. Wishing to communicate a strategy with her new friend the orange-eyed girl turned around only to find the boy gone now.

Getting rid of the last clones Yashamaru could see Naruto was gone and Fu was left standing there bewildered. Did the boy leave her to fend for herself? If so the two of them would have to have a talking to later.

She wanted to say something to the young kunoichi when she had to dodge small, flaming projectiles coming out of nowhere, aiming for her back.

Dodging a few she quickly found out they were exploding as one nearly blew her away. What kind of technique was that? Quickly making a sign with her fingers she changed positions with a long before they tore her to pieces in a violent explosion.

Standing on a tree branch she thought she was safe when she suddenly had to dodge a barrage of Phoeninx Sage Fire Jutsu. She certainly hadn't expected that from the young boy.

Landing on the ground she was engaged by Fu who once again used her powder technique before engaging her in hand-to-hand combat. Yashamaru had to admit the kunoichi was trained well by their village leader.

When she was getting the upper hand over the young girl a massive fireball separated the two fighters and when it cleared she saw Naruto standing once again by his teammate, and making another series of hand signs he summoned another horde of clones. Looking around the jonin saw there were a lot more than before, possibly over a hundred of them. 'The boy must have massive chakra reserves then.' She pondered.

Making a series of her own hand signs she summoned a massive wind-blade tornado making the clones disappear in puffs of smoke. When the smoke cleared both genin were gone.

Naruto and Fu were far away form the jonin, hiding in a tree's crown. "Why did you leave me there?!" The girl demanded.

Naruto gave her a cold look. "Pay attention then."

She scowled at him. "Well, we need to work as a team!" She lectured him with the redhead merely growling at her.

She felt rather frustrated with the boy. For some reason he disliked her and only showed contempt towards here. What was it about her he disliked so much? She didn't understand at all.

The young kunoichi wanted to say more when they both had to dodge kunai. It would appear their new sensei had found them.

Turning around they saw the blonde woman standing behind them, a disapproving expression playing on her face. "You call this teamwork? Pitiful. Show me what you can truly do!" She demanded before going on the offensive.

Both genin had to dodge vicious strikes from her kunai, as well as kicks and punches. She truly wasn't playing around when both the children landed on the ground Naruto was sporting a cut on his cheek and Fu on her left leg. Every single mistake would be punished here.

With lightning fast hand signs Yashamaru paid the redhead back with making several clones of herself and letting them storm the boy.

With this turn of events the young genin had his hands full repelling their attacks. If he didn't do anything fast he'd be beaten to a pulp. But then he noticed Fu blowing a strong gust of wind towards them, giving Naruto a chance to escape.

Landing beside his new teammate both of the children performed a series of hand seals. Fu released more wind, while the redhead let out another wave of fire. The two elements combined enhancing the fire release, destroying the clones all at once.

The blonde jonin raised an eye-brow at them. She didn't expect the two kids to suddenly work so well together. She knew Fu was good already, but she had to admit the boy was better than she first gave him credit for. And seeing his achievements, especially considering what kind of upbringing and training, or lack thereof, he had she summarised he had a great potential. Potential they'd have to work hard on to bring out in him. He sure was a natural, syncing himself with those he fought with.

But it was time to give the two children a taste of how a proper ninja worked as she sent a wave of water at them, sending the two crashing.

Appearing between them she kicked Fu away and concentrated on the boy, delivering several hard kicks and punches before kicking him away.

Naruto landed hard, spitting out saliva. Picking himself up he wiped his nose with his hand only to find out it was bleeding. Their sensei sure didn't take pity on them during training. Every single attack was very much serious from her.

Making several Shadow Clones of himself he took out a steel thread and wrapped it around his hand, with his clones copying him. He then went to engage their sensei in a close-range combat.

Yashamaru didn't understand what he was after. Did he understand that a hand-to-hand battle with her was futile? He couldn't even hope to match her.

Naruto didn't try to overpower the blonde jonin, nor did he truly fight her. For the most part he merely avoided her strikes, biding his time before slipping the wire over her wrists and feet when she swung at him.

When Yashamaru noticed what the boy was after it was already too late, she was caught in the red-head's trap, getting tangled up in the wire. Before she could try and escape the clones pulled on the wire and pinned her to a tree immobilised.

Once that was done he took the wire into his mouth and then went through a series of hand seals: Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger. "Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" He breathed a stream of fire along the length of the thin wire. It was a technique taught to him by Mizuki. And in this instance he promised himself that he'd make his friend proud.

Their sensei watched the fire close in on her with apprehension. It may have been a mere C class jutsu, but if done properly it was highly effective.

The two genin watched as the red-head's jutsu hit their sensei, destroying the tree she was bound to. Fu then jumped next to the now panting boy. He put a lot of chakra into the technique. Too much perhaps.

"That was quite impressive." Came a voice from behind the two children.

Turning around they found Yashamaru throwing more shuriken at them, but they had no chance of avoiding it. Fu closed her eyes and prepared herself to be hit, shielding herself with her arms.

Naruto on the other hand lifted one hand and concentrated his power.

To Yashamaru's great astonishment the shuriken stopped in mid air, only inches form the boy's hand.

When nothing happened the orange-eyed girl opened her eyes only to find the weapons hovering in the air. It would appear her new friend had more tricks up his sleeve than any of them knew.

The redhead then sent the projectiles back at their owner, but he was not finished there. "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He screamed as he made the hand seals. The weapons multiplied as they neared the blonde woman, and using his powers he directed the weapons at her, but it took a great toll on him. He would be able to keep it up only for seconds.

The jonin had no other choice but to retreat from the projectiles, using the trees for cover. It would appear that the boy had a strong Magnet Release Kekkei Genkai.

Making a quick hand seal when taking cover she let the projectiles hit her.

The two students watched the weapons slam into their sensei, sending her flying. They actually watched rather stunned. Did they just accidentally kill their new sensei?  
Then from behind they felt something cold touch their neck. "Don't move!" Ordered Yashamaru. She had a kunai pointed at each of their neck. They were defeated.

But she could see the redhead was panting. It would appear the use of his kekkei genkai exhausted him greatly.

The two genin sighed in disappointment.

"What, did you really believe you could defeat me?" The jonin mocked them. "You have a long way to go to even hope to achieve that." But then she smiled at them. "But as a starters that was pretty good, you two should be proud."

Fu grinned wide at hearing her sensei's words, suddenly feeling elated. Naruto on the other hand kept his disappointed look. It was obvious to the older woman that he had high expectations of himself and wasn't satisfied unless he achieved them, which was a good thing as it would drive the boy harder than anybody else.

The blonde jonin went and put her arms around her students, huging them to herself and smiling at them. "Come, I'll treat you to some food." Fu cheered, while Naruto nodded and actually gave a small smile, surprising both.

They then went to a restaurant in the village. Their new sensei ordered them both a nutritious meal, much to the disappointment to the mint-green-haired kunoichi who wished for something sweet.

The redhead wrinkled his nose at her suggestion. "That's not right for this time of day."

"It's always the right time for me!" The girl puffed out her cheeks.

"It's not healthy." He glared at her. "You'll only get fat."  
"I will not!" The girl was indignant.

"Yes, you will." He poked her forehead.  
"Why are you so mean?" She glared at him.

Their sensei watched their banter with a fond expression on her face. Although she'd been with these two very shortly, especially the young redhead, with whom she had a bit of a rocky start, she kind of liked the two of them already.

After they had eaten Yashamaru released the two youngsters and left them to their own devices, while she went back to the village leader's mansion to report on their first training day.

After knocking on the door she waited to be invited in. Once in his office she sat opposite the young man.

"What can you tell me about them, Yashamaru?" He went straight to business.

"Fu did very well, as I expected of her." She told the man. "You trained her well, sir, she is very skilled for her age."  
He nodded. "And the boy?" He looked at her.

"He's far more skilled than I expected. He will be a splendid addition to our forces." She began. "He's already very proficient in fire release and with his shadow clones. It honestly staggered me how many he can use at once." She revealed with a smile.

Shibuki saw that she was impressed by the boy's capabilities, not a simple task to achieve as the jonin had always high expectations.

"Sir, I also found out that he has a strong Magnet Release Kekkei Genkai." This news stunned the man. "He used my own shuriken against me and guided them with his power."  
"Which would also mean that he has a strong affinity to Lightning and Earth releases." Shibuki concluded.

"That is correct sir, but it would appear there was nobody to train him in these skills, he can maintain control only over a short period of time." She nodded. "He's also very high expectations of himself, making him a hard worker." The man nodded approvingly. "I also noticed he is very adaptable to situations and people he is forced to fight with." She delved deeper into what she thought of the boy. "I already have more ideas for his training. For the training of both of them. If trained properly I'm convinced the two of them can be two of the best ninjas we've ever had."

Shibuki already knew of Fu's potential as he himself trained her, but hearing the boy had a great potential as well pleased him, he wanted both children to be able to protect themselves come anything. "Good." He nodded to himself. "Train them both as best as you can and regularly inform me of their progress."  
"Of course, sir!" She bowed to him.  
"Do you have somebody in mind to round up the team, if anybody at all?" He inquired.

"Not yet, sir." The blond woman shook her head. "Naruto isn't the easiest to to deal with." Which made Shibuki laugh. He already expected as much about the boy, although he hoped he would warm up to them and open up a bit more. He wished for the boy to be happy in Taki.

"I'll let you know if I think of anybody." She bowed again and then left.

* * *

Naruto lay on his couch and thought about his first couple days in Takigakure. He had to admit he enjoyed it there. If these two days were any indication at all of how his life might be here he was certain he would love it here and be able to fully commit to this village. After all, these two days were already better than his entire life in Konoha ever was. He certainly liked Shibuki, and although they were off to a rough start he took to liking his new sensei as well. Fu was a different story, but he wanted to better himself with her, after all she just wanted to be his friend. And what was more important to him was that nobody here hated on him and abused him. The people here showed him respect, respect he had never known before apart from Mizuki.

The following days were getting only better and better as was his training under Yashamaru, and so he fully committed to his new home and did everything he could to get stronger and be able to protect it and its people.

For the following two years he and Fu trained relentlessly and were eager to learn anything and everything their sensei had to offer. Eventually they also got a new team-member and were allowed to go on mission for the village.

* * *

Yes, I changed the way Magnet Release is supposed to work in Naruto canon, but I thought this would make more sense and I just wanted him to have lightning release instead of wind here.

Anyway, this is it for this chapter, I hope you like it. More shall follow soon.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Dream

Naruto sighed again as he adjusted his kimono and hair. He was currently preparing for his undercover role as a female servant. Oh yes, he was. Neither of his teammates, nor his sensei wanted to do this and Naruto didn't blame them. He didn't want to be with these pigs of a man either, especially their target, but he understood why the girls didn't want to do this and left it to him. But his sensei forbade him to use transformation jutsu, saying that he needed to hone his undercover skills without the use of jutsu. And so he had to go old-school and shave his legs and get a pair of fake boobs.

He looked into the mirror as he proceeded to apply some make up. The redhead was actually proficient in it as Yashamaru showed him how to do it properly and tastefully. He applied some light highlights to his eye-lids and a bit of lipstick to his lips, just to enhance his looks. One last touch was a tiny bit of perfume.

Looking himself over he had to admit he actually thought he looked good. Maybe even better than Haku, somebody he once wanted to consider a friend.

Giving himself a last once-over he exited the bathroom and presented himself to his companions.

His two teammates blushed upon seeing him, while their sensei just grinned. They actually had to admit he looked really good. His long hair, that now reached his mid-back, lay over his shoulder in a loose ponytail, and the bangs he left hanging over his face framed it very nicely.

His tasteful application of eye-shadow and lipstick combined with his fair skin gave him a delicate look and brought out his steel-coloured eyes. He wore a close-fitting, jade-green Yukata kimono with an orange flower design with a darker orange Obi. On his feet he wore traditional clogs.  
If they didn't know better that he was a guy he would have easily passed.

"Well done, Naruto, you look great!" Grinned Yashamaru.

"Good. I'm ready to get going." He answered in a higher voice, making himself seem more effeminate.

"Do you remember the plan?" Their sensei asked.

"Yes, yes, find the girl," they were instructed to find the daughter of the actual mayor of the town they were in as he was betrayed and his daughter kidnapped, "the ring," the ring was a symbol of rule, "and get the usurper alone."

"Correct." The team-leader nodded. "Also don't forget the signal so we know when to get to you and barge you out, taking the traitor prisoner and get the girl out at the same time."  
"Way if you're late!" The redhead threatened, making the other three snigger. Muttering under his breath he left them and went to the mayor's residence where he was to serve and entertain the guests. Taking a deep breath he went inside and started his job.

Taking a tray with drinks he mixed with the guests. He had to admit he felt rather uncomfortable the way people looked at him.

Setting his discomfort aside he proceeded with his job. Walking around the great room he found their usurper. He had a pointy, fox-like face with dark, beady eyes and short, dark hair and a pointy beard.

He was dressed in lavish clothes and his hands were adored with gold and silver rings. One of those rings their target. He was laughing with one of his guests and holding onto some young-looking girl who didn't look too thrilled to be near him.

That was one part of the mission accomplished. Now he had to find the girl before engaging their usurper.

He wanted to leave to 'get more drinks,' but then somebody slapped him across the butt before wrapping their arm around him. This made the boy blush furiously.

"Aren't you a cute one." It was an old, sleazy man, and he looked slightly drunk. "The other servers here are nothing special, but you," he pulled Naruto closer and pressed him against his own porky built, making him blush deeper, "you are different." He touched the boy's cheek. "You are a true beauty." The man thought the blushing was from his 'compliments.'

'Oh please no!' The redhead thought. "I-I re-really n-need to s-serve others." He stuttered.

"Don't you worry about that." The man gave him a sly smile. "You're here to 'entertain' us as well." He smacked his butt again.

Naruto squeaked after being smacked again, feeling highly uncomfortable, wishing he could run away from the man.

"How old are you my dear?" The old man asked.  
"T-twelve." Naruto answered, which brought a strange twinkle in the man's eyes.

"Is that so?" He suddenly looked hungry, if that was possible.

He wanted to step away, but the old man held the boy tightly.

"You're not getting away, my angel." He smiled slowly closing the distance between himself and the one he presumed a girl.

Oh how Naruto wished he could hit the man. Instead he stealthily put the man under a basic genjutsu. The man stopped his advance and retracted away from the boy, who breathed a sigh of relief. Slapping the man's hand aside he stepped away, his heart beating hard. Looking around to see if anybody saw him he hurried away to look for the missing girl when he didn't notice anybody.

He made it seem like he went for more drinks, but when nobody was looking he sat his tray aside and dived for a side door, finding himself in a deserted corridor.

Taking a moment he used it to collect himself. That was way worse than he thought it'd be. When he calmed down he went to search the mansion. He had to admit it was a very nice house. Ornate carvings around door and window frames, tactful colour schemes of reds played with the natural colour of wood. Delicate flowers of reds, oranges and yellows were spaced out in the corridors at regular intervals, all in ornate vases.

As he was sneaking about he heard voices nearing him. Guards making rounds around the house. He wished now he had kept the drinks so he cold pretend he was ordered to take them some.

Acting quickly he dived into the first unlocked room he found, closing he door behind him. Breathing another sigh of relief he wanted to wait for the guard to pass him when there was a cough from behind him.

Turning around he realised he hid in the security room. A room full of guards. If he could he would have laughed at the silly, cliché-like situation. Maybe later once he was out of this hell hole.

"Did Lord Fujitsu send you to entertain us?" Asked one of the guards.

If Naruto felt uncomfortable before it was nothing compared to now. He smiled awkwardly at the guards, some of which seemed to like it and take it as an invitation.

"You're very pretty." One of the guards, a middle aged man, came forward and touched his cheek. Naruto looked up at him wide-eyed and blushing. "Oh, there is no need to be afraid." The man grinned. The redhead swallowed hard.

"Enough!" Came a strong voice from the other side of the room. Turning around away from the boy the man gave him space to see an elderly man staring the guard next to him down. He was a grizzled man with a silvery, lion's mane-like hair. He must have been their superior. "Leave her be!" He ordered.

"But sir, Lord Fujitsu…." He wasn't allowed to finish.

"I don't care if it was him who sent her or not, I said leave her be! Now!" The captain barked and the man next to the boy staggered away from the young redhead, looking disappointed with a few others.

"Leave girl. Go back to your duties at the party." The silver-haired captain said not in an unkind voice.

The genin gave the man a grateful smile and bowed before exiting the room. Once outside he breathed a sigh of relief. The situation could have gone a lot worse than it actually did.

He then continued searching the mansion making extra sure not to barge into any rooms without making sure it was safe.

Finding nothing on the ground floor he climbed the stairs and peeked into the corridor. He immediately spotted a guard in front of a single door. It was where they were holding the girl prisoner.

Making a plan in his mind he went back to the kitchens on the ground floor. When there he took some of the scraps and arranged them into something resembling a meal, then together with a drink he placed both on a tray and hurried back upstairs, not bothering to mask his presence so the guard could hear him and not be suspicious as to why he didn't hear him approach at all.

Upon seeing the redhead the guard relaxed. "I was instructed to bring some food to the prisoner." Naruto told the man innocently, keeping his voice as feminine as possible for him.

The man looked him over and then nodded stepping aside.

Once inside he immediately spotted the girl laying on the bed, looking rather gloomy. Then again he didn't blame her.

When she heard the door open the girl lifted her head up. She was a young, delicate looking thing, no older than him. She had wavy, blond hair, reaching her shoulders, and kind, brown eyes.

"You must be Shiori." Naruto instinctively kept his voice higher, making her believe he was a girl as well.

"Who are you?" She was suspicious.

"My team and I have been tasked by your father to get you out and arrest the traitor." He spoke quickly. "We are ninjas from Taki." This got the girl's attention.

"Daddy sent you?" This brought tears of joy to her eyes.

"Of course he did!" Naruto went over to her, setting the tray on her bedside table and put a hand on her shoulder. "He loves you!"

"Can you get me out of here now?" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I can't right now, it would foil our attempt to take the man prisoner at the same time." Her smile vanished. "But hey, I'll get you home today, that's a promise!" He smiled at her.

Through her tears she smiled back.

"I'll leave a clone standing guard to make sure you're alright." He told her.  
"How are you going to do that?" She watched him as he got up and went over to the door.

"Like this." He winked at her, opening the door.

"Took your time in there." The guard seemed annoyed. "What were yo…." He didn't finish as the redhead, whom the guard though a timid girl, punched him in the face, knocking him out, dragging his limp body inside, binding him, and stuffing him into a closet.

'Wow, she's strong!' Marvelled Shiori.

When he was finished with the man he made a series of hand signs and created a clone that proceeded to transform itself into the guard.

"Stay here, I won't let anybody hurt you." The girl nodded and Naruto left her. Leaving the clone to guard her door he returned downstairs and avoiding the guards making rounds slipped back into the kitchens and out the back entrance with the excuse of helping others get more food and drinks.

Once outside and out of earshot and curious eyes he bit his thumb and after a series of hand signs called out a lizard. It was a small, green, spiky thing.

He gave it a piece of paper with the information that he located the girl and where she was being kept, as well as that he left a clone guarding her. Then he set up his signal to his comrades, which consisted of a seal controlled flare.

Grabbing a box of drinks he headed back inside, storing them for everybody to know before being given a tray with food and heading back out between the guests, serving them.

The young redhead made sure to flaunt his looks for the traitor Fujitsu to notice him. They all knew the man's weakness for women, especially young ones. And so he adjusted his walk to sway his hips slightly suggestively.

Men and women alike looked his way. Some dismissively, some appreciating what they saw, and a few with jealousy. But most importantly his target noticed him.

Fujitsu was speaking to several of his guests strengthening his power-hold over the village when he noticed her. She didn't flaunt herself like others did, no, every move she made was conservative, only enhancing her own beauty. Everything about her spoke of elegance and class. What enticed him most though, was her crimson hair and pale skin. It was almost like….morning frost, was the best analogy he came up with. It made his mouth water.

It made Naruto uncomfortable how the man eyed him, but gritting his teeth he went on with his mission, making circles around his target, each time closer than before. He noticed the man take a deep breath when he past him directly, smelling his perfume.

When the girl passed him Fujitsu took a deep breath wanting to see if she wore a perfume. A soft, flowery smell invaded his nostrils. It was very subtle, and it suited her very well, making him smile.

The genin continued his duties at the party dutifully for several hours, until the very end of it, and once the people started to leave he felt relieved. It was harder work then he expected it would be. He certainly had a new level of appreciation for it.

When the last of the guests were slowly leaving he was about to leave like the other servants when Fujitsu called for him. Just as planned.

"Girl?" The man called. "You with the red hair and green kimono." Naruto slowly turned around, the other servers giving him a pitying looks. It would seem they all knew what the man was like and they felt sorry for the young redhead. "Yes, you." He smiled as he saw her turn around and look at him. "Would you mind coming here, please?" He smiled pleasantly.

Taking a deep breath the young ninja walked over and smiled. "How can I help you, sir?"

The man's smile turned feral. "Oh I can think of several things." This statement made a shiver run down Naruto's spine. "What's your name, my dear?"  
"Sayuri." He curtsied, giving his cover name.

"Little lily, what a fitting name." He gave Naruto a kind smile, touching the boy's cheek. He then signalled the small orchestra. "Might I have this dance?"

This surprised Naruto, nobody had told him that this man would play gentleman. But swallowing his bewilderment he curtsied again before taking his hand and letting him guide him. Together they waltzed around the vast room for several long minutes. Thank goodness Naruto knew how to dance.

"I could not help but to notice you during the party." The man spoke as he led them both. "Your elegance and beauty outshone everybody present."

The genin looked away pretending embarrassment, making his dance partner smile again.

"What are your aspirations, my dear?" He asked.

"My aspirations?" The boy pretended to be puzzled.

"Yes, your aspirations in life." The man smiled. "Certainly you don't want to be a servant all your life? It'd be a waste of….your talents."  
Naruto giggled. "I'm the daughter of simple servants, My Lord, what could such a lowly being aspire to?"

His giggle brought a predatory grin to the man's fox-like face. "Don't sell yourself short, my dear."

Once again the genin looked away.

"Soon, once I finish with….some details, I'll be the unobstructed ruler of this village." He told his partner. "Certainly you have heard of me?"  
"Of course, My Lord Fujitsu." The redhead smiled.

The traitor too smiled at the answer and twirled his dance partner. He liked the girl, liked her a lot. "Then you know that a true leader needs….his queen."

The redhead looked up at him with a curious look. It would appear this was it.

"I'd help you achieve anything you might desire if….you stay by my side….as my queen." Fujitsu smiled slyly.

The way this statement made Naruto uncomfortable he didn't need to pretend to blush, it happen on its own as the man's hand slid down to his butt.

The boy swallowed hard. "M-my Lord, I'm….I'm merely tw-twelve y-years old."

The man's eyes twinkled more than ever before. "But my dear, that's the finest age." He kissed Naruto's hand. "Do not worry, I'll be gentle." He spoke as if it was already decided.

The redhead looked away again, as in contemplation, then looked back. "If that's what you wish, My Lord."

Fujitsu grinned victoriously. "Splendid, my dear! Splendid!" With a single wave of his hand he dismissed the musicians, who exited with haste, some of them shooting Naruto more sympathetic looks.

The man then kissed his hand again before offering him his arm, which the redhead took. He then proceeded to lead Naruto to his quarters. Walking through the mansion the boy pretended not to know the layout and let himself be lead.

When they got to the door leading to Fujitsu's bedroom the man opened the door for his new 'mistress' before entering himself. Once the man walked ahead Naruto made secretly the seal of acceptance, his hand into fist with the exception of his index and middle finger, which were extended, activating the flare, setting the signal off.

The older man walked over to the bed before looking back at his companion who stood there by the door. He grinned. "There's no need to be shy."

The genin swallowed and awkwardly walked up to the man, hoping his team would come soon. He could take the man on alone, of course, but they needed to make sure his guards couldn't intervene, as well as get the girl, even though he left a clone with her. He needed to stick to the plan. Oh how he hoped they would come soon.

Stiffly he walked up to the man, his heart wanting to beat its way out of his chest. The man reached out and took him by the chin arching his head up to look at him, then smiled and closed the distance between them, keeping his hand on the boy's face. Then slowly moving it he touched Naruto's lips with his thumb, brushing over them.

Touching her lips Fujitsu found them to be pleasantly soft.

The genin was urging his teammates in his mind to finally come.

Fujitsu slowly leaned down, putting his other hand on the boy's back, going for a kiss. Naruto looked at him wide eyed. Where the hell were they?!

Then something flew in through the window. The two of them separated and the redhead jumped back, his heart beating furiously. Looking who came in he saw his sensei preparing for battle.

"Guards!" Screamed fox face, obviously terrified of the intruder.

"Give it up!" Commanded Yashamaru.

"I'm the Lord of this village!" He sneered at the woman. "Guards!" He yelled again.

Then the door flew open and armed guards ran in pointing their weapons at the blond jonin. "Drop your weapon!"

"Don't mind that, take her!" Commanded the sleazy man.

"You have no authority here, traitor!" Smirked the jonin.

"Oh?" Laughed Fujitsu. "I have the girl. And I still have this!" He lifted his right hand wanting to show off the ring of the ruler only to show off a bare finger. It made the man freeze, the guards too looked on in interest.

"What?" He barked in bewilderment. "Where is the ring?"

"Oh you mean this one?" Naruto got his attention, showing everybody present the ring in his hand, then throwing it into the air and catching it again.

"You!" Breathed Fujitsu, looking slightly crazed now. "When?"

"Yes, I." The redhead grinned, letting all pretence fall. "When we were dancing. You didn't even notice when I slipped it off your finger."  
"You're a boy!" The man was stunned looking him over.  
"Surprise, surprise." Naruto grinned cheekily.

"I still got the girl!" Fujitsu was desperate now.

"Not any more." Answered the blond jonin. "Our two comrades are with her as we speak."

"What are you doing?!" He turned towards the soldiers. "Arrest them both!"

Some of the guards wanted to make move whilst others did not. "Stand down!" Barked a man. Coming forward Naruto recognised him as the silver-haired captain who let him go when he hid in their station. "He's nothing more than a traitor, not the rightful ruler." It was obvious there were two camps in the ranks of the soldiers. One camp that was loyal to Lord Yoshi, the rightful ruler of the village, and those that wished for power and got it with Fujitsu's betrayal. If their fake lord lost now they'd be all thrown into prison along with the man himself, and neither of them wanted that. And so a fight ensued between these two factions in an all-out.

It was pure chaos as everybody fought amongst themselves. Soldier against soldier against ninja. Kicking one of the enemy guards away from himself Naruto noticed Fujitsu trying to make an escape through the window through which Yashamaru came barging in.

Quickly disposing of another enemy he ran after him. If the man got away he'd try this again elsewhere and possibly succeed for good.

Using his superior speed the genin quickly caught up and delivering a kick to the man's flank sending him flying.

Fujitsu attempted to crawl away only to be stopped by the young redhead. Looking up he saw the ice cold glare from the boy before being punched in the face and knocked out.

Taking him by the hand he dragged the man back into the mansion, not even bothering to lift and carry the disgusting man. When he arrived inside he saw that the fight was already over and the enemy soldiers were out cold, with the victors standing guard above them.

Dragging the fox-like man to them he practically threw him on the pile and left him for the soldiers to deal with.

"Thank you!" The aged captain bowed to Yashamaru.

"It's not me you should be thanking." She nodded towards Naruto. "He did all the work here getting the ring, making sure the mayor's daughter was safe and getting him alone." She indicated Fujitsu.

"So you are a guy?" The captain turned to the redhead.

"I am." Naruto shrugged lazily.

The old captain grinned. "His face was priceless. Thank you."  
The genin grinned cheekily.

Then rapid footsteps approached them and they all could see Fu and Kimiko escorting Shiori to them. Kimiko was a young kunoichi who joined their team months after Naruto became a Taki shinobi. She was kind and noble at heart, always willing to do the right thing. She had short, mousy-brown hair and big, chocolate brown eyes. She was their medic in training and balance of their team. It was her who kept Naruto and Fu from constantly bickering.

Shiori ran up to Naruto and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!" She muttered into his shoulder.

Before Naruto could say anything there was somebody new on the scene. "Shiori? Shiori!" A man called for the girl.

"Daddy!" She squeaked before letting go of the boy and running up to her father. It was Lord Yoshi himself who came immediately after the fight was over and the traitors arrested.

The girl ran up to him and hugged the man who embraced her back. Her father was a tall man with dark hair and eyes. It would appear the girl inherited her looks from her mother.

The two of them hugged for a long time, both having tears in their eyes, with the girl crying openly.

At long last when they separated the man looked at Yashamaru. "Thank you! I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you!"

"It was her, daddy!" Shiori pointed at Naruto. "She saved me!"

Lord Yoshi nodded. "May I ask you name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The redhead answered.  
"Naruto?" The man arched his eye-brows. "What a strange name for a young lady."  
The redhead laughed. "I'm no lady."

"You're a boy?" Shori couldn't believe her eyes. She was certain that that was a girl that saved her.

"Correct." He nodded. "Sorry for the deception, but I had a role to play."

The lord chuckled at his daughter's bewilderment, then looked back at the boy in the kimono. "Thank you for keeping my daughter safe!" He nodded his head. "How can I ever repay you?"

The redhead merely shook his head. "It was my duty." The blonde jonin gave the boy a proud look. The boy then walked over to the lord and handed him the ring. "I believe this is rightfully yours."

The man smiled gratefully. "Thank you!" He repeated. "I'll make sure you are all rewarded accordingly." He then turned to his captain to discuss some business.

The four comrades made to leave as their mission was now complete, but somebody stopped the young Uzumaki. Looking around he saw Shiori holding his hand, with more tears in her eyes. "Thank you!" She breathed, then threw her arms around him once more. "I'll never forget you!"

Naruto hugged the girl back. "And I won't forget you." He promised, his teammates watched the two with fond smiles on their faces.

When they let go of each other the redhead grinned. "One day we will meet again." Shiori nodded, tears streaming down her face, but smiling.

With a last wave the shinobi departed and made back to their base for their belongings and so that Naruto could change back into his usual clothes.

"Well, Naruto? How was it to be a girl for a day?" Yashamaru asked with a grin, expecting the response.

"Not half bad." The redhead surprised them all. He smiled at them. "Although I have to say I have more appreciation and understanding of certain things now after this experience." He shuddered at the recent memory.

Their sensei smiled approvingly at the boy. Once again he surprised her with his attitude. "Glad to hear it. And you do look good."

"That's how I feel." He made them laugh by running slightly ahead and performing a pirouette for them.

* * *

The four comrades now stood in Lord Shibuki's office giving their report on the mission. The man looked fondly at the boy. The two of them grew closer over the past two years the boy lived in Taki.

"I see." He looked up from the report. "Good work all of you, especially you, Naruto." The boy nodded in acknowledgement. "Tell me, what are your dreams for our village?"

He surprised the redhead, who looked at him with interest, but getting himself under control he gave his leader a levelled look. "I want to make Taki and with it the Land in the Waterfalls the sixth Great Shinobi Nation." He surprised his companions as well as leader. "And I want to be the first Takikage, and you our Daimyo!"

There was a moment of silence in the room, everybody watching the boy in amazement, but everything about him told them he was dead serious and whatever he made up his mind about he would see to the end.

"I see." Shibuki repeated, smiling fondly at the boy. "That's a big dream you have there. Some might say a fool's dream."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't care what others would say, I _will_ make it!" And from his look they knew that one day he would.

"Good, I'm glad." The dark-haired man smiled. "You are a true Taki shinobi, Naruto." This made the young genin and his friends smile. Over the two years the boy became a true Taki citizen. They were sure he'd do anything to keep the village, its inhabitants and his friends safe.

"I wanted to ask this before I share certain news with you." Shibuki's look became serious. "Konohagakure is holding Chunin Selection Exams, inviting all neighbouring villages to participate." The boy's look too became serious, his hands clenched in tight fists. "Do you want me to pass on the invitation….?"

"No!" The boy interrupted him. "No, it wouldn't be fair to my teammates." He averted his gaze.

Both Fu and Kimiko came closer to their teammate, putting their arms around the boy, with Yashamaru walking up behind them and hugging them all from behind. "We are a team! One for all, and all for one!" Fu told him. "We know what they did to you, and so if you don't wish to return to that horrid place we won't, we don't care if we stay gening forever." Kimiko chimed in.

The redhead looked at them with gratitude and put his arms around them in return, hugging them closer. After a moment he looked up at Shibuki who waited patiently, watching them with a fond look in his eyes. "Can they take me back as….as their weapon? Or even arrest me for murder?"  
"No, they cannot." Shibuki shook his head. "You are now a Taki citizen, and I'd sent papers for the Hokage to know. As for any 'crime' they might wish to fabricate against you….well, not without any concrete evidence, and even if they wished to proceed without any, or make it up against you, they'd have to go through me first." He explained to the boy, making the redhead appreciate the man who became his friend. "Any action without going through the proper channels would be an act of aggression and I'm sure the Fire Daimyo would not stand for that, nor any of our allies."

The redhead mauled all this information over before looking back up. "Then we will go." His look was resolute.

The Taki leader nodded. "Very well, I shall send your application to Lord Hokage and emphasize your situation and demand his word that you shall not be harmed in any way. I will not risk anything for my friends." The boy looked gratefully at him after hearing this. It meant a lot to the boy that the village ruler saw him as a friend.

The boy's teammates smiled at this.

"Should all go well and you depart for Konoha I want you to look after Naruto, is that understood, Yashamaru?" Shibuki ordered his officer and friend.

"Of course, My Lord!" The woman bowed to him.

"Very well." He nodded. "I recommend you take the time you have till the exams for extra training." He grinned at seeing the resolute looks in all the three genin.

* * *

This is all I will give you for a while now :P But worry not, I am working on more, dattebayo!


	4. Chapter 4 - Back to Hell

A month later everything was set and they were prepared to go to Konoha. Shibuki assured Naruto and his comrades that the Hokage gave him his word that he would be treated fairly as a foreign ninja and nothing would be held against him. And so he and his teammates, together with three more teams from Taki, set out for the capital of the Fire Nation. The other three teams wanted to participate in the exams as well, but also having four jonin watch over the boy was better than one, just in case.

As the four teams neared the village they could see teams from other villages arriving as well, just from seeing this they were sure many would be participating. It would be no walk through a park these exams.

The four teams approached the massive gates and as they awaited their turn to be processed they watched the other teams. They saw people from Kusagakure, Sunagakure, even Amegakure. One team, however, none of them recognised. They were only a single team and they had a symbol of a note on their hitai-ate. They were a curious bunch. A boy with a fully bandaged head apart from his left eye, a jacket with extra long sleeves and fur on his back. The other boy had spiky hair and a yellow jacket. And last a girl with long, dark hair. All three were wearing grey, camouflage trousers.

When their turn came the chunin taking their applications glared at the redhead after reading through his papers. Obviously they hadn't forgotten him in those two years.

The young genin returned the gesture as did all of his comrades from Taki. All of them liked their red-headed friend and would stand by him and protect him to the last if needed be from these ignorant fools.

"Is there a problem?" Yashamaru asked threateningly, making the chunin back away.

"N-none at all, ma'am." One of them managed, then gave them a map and details of their living arrangements.

"Thought as much." The jonin snatched the papers from the man's hands and throwing them a one last dirty look she lead their group into the village and to their living quarters for the duration of the exams.

Once they were settled down the four teams were allowed to wander the village if they pleased as much, while their jonin senseis went on a meeting about the exams, and Yashamaru wished to make a stop at the Hokage's office to tell the man to keep his lapdogs on a tighter leash as she would not tolerate any such blatant disrespect to her student.

"So what shall we do?" Kimiko asked her two comrades, the other three teams left to have a look around the village already.

"If you want I can give you a tour." Offered Naruto.

"That would be great!" Cheered the Fu.

"Are you sure it's the best idea?" Wondered the brunette.

"Don't worry it will be fine." The redhead waved her off and lead the way outside. The first thing he showed them were the Hokage faces in the cliff.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Beamed the mint-haired kunoichi.

"Is that the famed Hashirama Senju?" Kimiko pointed the First's face.

"Yes, that's him. The man who founded Konoha." Nodded Naruto. "The face next to him is his brother, Tobirama Senju."  
"And that one is the Yelow Flash, right?"Asked Fu, pointing at the face on the far right.

"Correct." The boy nodded. Watching those stone faces brought back more bad memories than he expected. He once wanted to become Hokage so he'd command the respect of all the people in the village, but he since then realised that that was a silly dream. Respect should be earned on the basis of what kind of a person he was, not his position. Something the people here never understood. But this dream transformed into becoming the first Takikage and transforming his new homeland into the sixth major power in the shinobi world, and he'd do everything to achieve it. He'd make the shinobi world a better place.

Next he lead them around the various training grounds and showing them the Konoha academy. The sight of that building, however, brought a wave of hatred and sadness he had trouble controlling. It reminded him of the man who murdered his friend.

Clenching his fists and without single word he turned around and marched away, leaving the girls having to run after him. If he stayed there he might have lost control over himself, like he did that fateful night.

"Naruto! Naruto what is it?" The orange-eyed kunoichi called after him.

Only when he was far enough away from the dreadful building did he stop and let them catch up. When they saw his expression both girls stopped in their tracks. The boy's expression was a mixture of intense hatred, grief and pain. He was blinking tears away, trying to hide them. It was obvious to them that the place evoked something in him.

"It's alright, Naruto." Kimiko placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's go elsewhere." She suggested kindly.  
The redhead nodded and lead the way to the Hokage Tower. Both his teammates looked in awe at the circular structure. It was very different from what they were used to in Taki.

What they didn't know was that as they were looking up at the Hokage's residence they themselves were being observed.

Once his friends were satisfied he lead them elsewhere. Walking through the side-streets the three of them were talking. Well, Kimiko and Fu were, Naruto was mostly silent, reflecting on things. Before they could rejoin the main road again their path was blocked.

"So the rumours were true, you came back." Said one of the three blocking their way.

* * *

'There is no mistake, it is him.' Hiruzen Sarutobi thought as he watched the trio eyeing his residence. There was no mistaking the red hair, the red hair of his mother. The veteran kage sighed, it pained him to think what had happened those two years back, but at the same time it was good to see the boy was alright and found real friends.

Just a little while ago he finished his chat with the boy's sensei. She was a fierce woman and very protective of the boy. It warmed his heart to see. Though he'd have to speak with his people once again not to take any actions against the boy, or even try and insult him, he was certain that should they persist the Taki jonin would do good on her promise and wipe the floor with them.

Of course there was a bigger risk for the boy. There were still those who wished for the boy's head after the incident in the forest back then. Of course he knew the truth of what had happened between him, Iruka and Mizuki. He knew how much Iruka despised the boy, and how much Mizuki was fond of him. He just felt sorry he never saw the warning signs from one of his academy teachers. Jiraya had been right, he failed the boy. Failed him, his parents, as well as his only friend Mizuki.

* * *

" _What did you say?!" Jiraya couldn't believe his ears._

" _Naruto left the village." Hiruzen repeated sadly. "There has been a terrible accident." He then proceeded to recount what they found in the forest on the cliff and what he believed had happened. When he finished Jiraya was beside himself with anger._

" _You mean to tell me you let him be treated like that?!" He practically yelled at his old sensei. "How could you!"_

" _Please, calm down." He tried to reason with the white-haired man. "There was little I could do."  
"That's nonsense and you know it!" Jiraya wasn't calming down, if anything he was getting angrier by the minute. "How could you let the son of Minato and Kushina be abused like that! You dishonour both of them and their sacrifice!"_

 _The old Hokage looked away in shame._

" _Do you at least know where the boy is?" Demanded the sannin._

" _No, I….I don't." He sighed. "I tried to sent teams to search for him in places he might go to, but he was nowhere to be found."_

 _The man looked in disgust at his old teacher. "You failed them all, Sarutobi." He then turned and stalked out, leaving the old man stunned. Never did he call his sensei by his name before._

* * *

Hiruzen sighed at the memory. He was angry with Jiraya back then, but only because he knew his old student was right and it pained him greatly.

And although he tried not even the sannin was able to locate the boy. It was like he vanished from Earth's surface. It was only later that he learned that the boy sought refuge in Takigakure and was accepted as a citizen. It saddened him and pleased him at the same time. Pleased because he knew the boy would have a better life there, but he was also in trouble, Hiruzen lost their only jinchuriki, their weapon and he feared some would be eager to gain it back, especially Danzo and the elders. After all the jinchuriki created a certain balance as well, and now Taki had two.

Not that the old Hokage minded that. He never approved of using people as weapons for these demons, even less so children. He thought it barbaric, and never wanted anything to do with it. Now, however, their jinchuriki was back and could be in danger and he'd do anything he could to keep the boy safe and to ensure his safe return to his new home. He owed him that much at least.

* * *

Naruto stared down his old teammate. The young Uchiha didn't seem to have changed at all, his look as arrogant as always. He was flanked by Sakura, a pink-haired kunoichi and another dark haired boy.

"What do you want?" The two kunoichi closed around their friend.

"Just wanted to say 'hi.'" Came a new voice from the left now. Looking that way they saw Kiba, Hinata and Shino from team eight. Kiba was an arrogant loud-mouth of a boy, always wearing a grey hoodie. In it he kept his dog friend. Hinata on the other hand was a shy girl with short, dark-blue hair and white eyes. Nobody really knew how Shino was apart form his two teammates, as he never really exhibited any kind of personality.

"I'm sure Naruto is thrilled to see you." Kimiko's words dripped with sarcasm.

"Man, that hurts." Grinned dog boy. "And here we were just wanting to catch up with our old _pal_."

"I have no interest in you, dog-breath." Retorted Naruto. Kiba was one of the kids at the academy to regularly torment him.

"What was that you loser?!" Growled Kiba.

"Kiba…." Mummbled Hinata.

"That's enough." Shino restrained his friend.

"What do you want here, loser?" Sasuke shifted the attention back to himself. "You betrayed our village and left. You're a rogue ninja."  
Both Hinata and Sakura watched the redhead with interest. He changed so much from what they remembered. Apart from his clothes change his hair was longer, reaching his mid-back and was held in a lose ponytail hanging over his right shoulder, and bangs hanging at each side of his face. But the most distinctive feature about the boy were his steel-grey eyes, they were hard and full of seething hatred. Hatred for them.

"Funny, the way I see it is the village betrayed me." His voice was ice cold and hard.

"So, this is him." Came a voice from behind them. Turning around they saw a boy leaning against a wooden fence. He had long, dark hair, also held in a lose ponytail, and white eyes. He wore a beige-coloured shirt, dark brown shorts and blue sandals. His right arm and leg were bandaged.

Next to him stood a boy with a bowl-cut and dark eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit with his hitai-ate tied around his waist. And the last person was a kunoichi with short, brown hair held in two buns on top of her head and grey eyes. She worse a pink sleeveless qipao-style blouse and green pants.

"Yes, that's the loser traitor." They saw a sneering girl with long, blond hair blue eyes, and wearing a purple outfit. Next to her were her two companion. One with dark brown hair held in a high, spiky ponytail, making him look like a pineapple, and the next a larger boy with light brown hair held by his hitai-ate eating a bag of chips right now.

They were surrounded from all sides now. "Naruto became a citizen of Takigakure after you betrayed him!" Sneered the redhead's mousy-haired friend.

"He's just a weakling." Commented the Uchiha, making the two girls scowl.

"Full of yourself as always, aren't we." Naruto shot back the boy.

"Don't talk like this to Sasuke!" Both Ino and Sakura sneered at him. It would appear they were fangirling about him as usual, but the redhead paid them no mind.

Others on the other hand seemed interested in the exchange, especially Kiba who gave them a savage grin.

"Don't talk to me like that, you loser!" Sasuke ignored his fangirls.

"Come on, let's show the traitor proper manners!" Grinned dog boy.

"Back off!" It was Hoki, one of the other Taki genin, together bringing the three teams with him. Together they surrounded their friend, protecting him. Hoki was especially fond of the redhead as he once saved his life. "Leave our friend alone!" They all took fighting stances.

"This should be interesting!" Kiba was ready for a fight.

"What's going on here?" The Konoha genin all blinked as suddenly a blonde woman stood in the midst of the Taki teams staring them down. "Problems here?" She looked at Naruto.

"Not from us." He glared at his old classmates.

"I'd back off if I were you." She glared at the enemy teams, making them sweat. "And if you harass my student ever again like this you will regret it!" The genin backed away at the threat. "I won't show you any mercy just because you are kids." They all turned and vanished.

Naruto was grateful for Yashamaru. The woman was extremely strict and hard in training, but she cared about her students and would protect them to the last.  
"Thank you, sensei." He smiled at her as they all leaped over rooftops.

"Of course." She smiled back.

"Would you really beat them up, sensei?" Asked Hoki.

"You bet I would!" Her expression fierce, making the others smile. "And if the Hokage won't keep them in line as I told him to I will." She smirked, making the redhead appreciate her a lot more.

Their teacher then lead them back to their temporary home.

* * *

"Have you noticed it? He's radiating strength and confidence." A man asked his companion. They were both standing high on top of a building.

"Yes, he seems to have changed a lot. And none of the genin challenging him noticed it." Confirmed his companion, scoffing at the stupidity of the young ninjas.

"Indeed, how disgraceful." Smirked the first man. "I'd have expected better." He commented, then both of them disappeared.

* * *

The next day the young genin stayed all together when they roamed the city together and cover their friend's back, despite all Naruto's ramblings.

They could see many of the people glare at the young redhead and seeing the way their friend was hated it made them subconsciously move closer around the boy, and they glared openly back at the people. Nobody would get away with disrespecting their friend like this. With yesterday's incident freshly on their minds they all understood why he hated this place so much. Konoha might have been a beautiful place to look at, but the people were rotten and spoiled everything good about the place.

As they were walking through the village Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks. Noticing this his friends too came to halt as a single body. Looking at the boy they could see he was looking in the direction of a particular stand.

Naruto had forgotten about this place, but seeing it brought back all the good moments he had with his friend, and with it the only good times he ever had in this place. The Ichiraku Ramen stand.

He never was fond of the food, but seeing it made him wish to go there.

"What is it, Naruto?" Asked Hoki.

"The ramen stand. My friend used to take me there." He revealed to his friends.

"Ooh, ramen!" Squeaked Fu and ran to the place.

Hoki and the others smiled gently at Naruto, and few chuckled at Fu's antics. "Well, maybe you should revisit it." The brown-haired Hoki suggested.

The redhead nodded and they all went to the stand and found Fu already ordered food for herself. Naruto and several others took seats around the girl and the others remained standing.

Teuchi finished preparing a bowl of ramen for the green-haired Taki kunoichi and turned around and served her before turning to her friends. There were quite a few of them. "What can….I…." He trailed off as his eyes landed on the redhead in the group. He eyed the boy for a long time.

Naruto's friends actually expected some kind of insult coming from the ramen owner as he eyed their friend, but what came next surprised them.

"Naruto?" The man breathed.  
"Naruto?!" Ayame whirled around and searched the group, finally finding the young redhead. When she saw him she teared up and ran out of the kitchenette, around her father's little stand and into the guest area where she hugged the young boy fiercely. "We were so afraid you were never coming back, Naruto!" The young woman cried openly. "I'm so, so sorry about what happened!" She held him tightly.

The young redhead sat there awkwardly, he never truly appreciated Ayame, but now he felt differently, and after some time he lifted up his arms and put them around the young woman. Then he could feel somebody else touching his head. Looking up he saw Teuchi, he too had tears in his eyes and a gentle smiled played on his lips.

They sat like that for a while, with the others watching them fondly. They did not expect there would be people like that.

Once they separated father and daughter looked at the boy. "How did you get to Taki? What did you do all this time?" Teuchi asked.  
The genin surprised the two with actually giving them a smile before telling them what had happened when he left the village. Of how he got to Taki, how he was offered a second chance and how he decided to stay with them and how his life there had been ever since. When he finished both Ayame and her father had smiles on their faces. They were glad the boy had a good life in Taki and that everybody treated him the way he deserved to be treated.

The redhead then proceeded to introduce all of his friends to the two, telling them about them, and the two listened to the other children's stories and laughed at what they heard sometimes. Both of them really liked the Taki children, and it would appear they liked the ramen owner and his daughter as well, since they were nice to their friend.

"What about you?" The boy asked at long last.  
Ayame then told him everything that happened in the aftermath. On how people called for his head, which did not surprise the boy, but made his friends mad, and Ayame looked apologetic. She then continued on how the Hokage stood up for him, which surprised Naruto, since the old man never did anything for him, as well as the funeral. "Mizuki was given a funeral with all honours." She had a sad look in her eyes when she spoke of him. It would appear she really did harbour deep feelings for the man.

"What about…. _him_?" Naruto didn't want to speak the name of the hated man who killed his friend.

"The Hokage labelled him a traitor and disgrace." She revealed.

"Good!" Nodded the redhead.

"So you here for the exams with your friends?" The ramen owner looked at the Taki genin.

"That's right." He nodded. "And I'll beat them all!" His determination made the two smile, as it did his friends.

"Then let me serve you my newest and best recipe!" Teuchi grinned before he and his daughter went to work preparing bowls for Naruto and his friends. When finished he distributed one bowl of his 'improved' ramen between each of the young ninjas, starting with Naruto.

All of the Taki genin loved the new creation and enjoyed the meal, even Naruto had to admit it was pretty good.

The old ramen maker looked proudly at the pleased faces of the younglings, his creation a big success. As it should, he worked hard on the recipe,. He balanced nutrients, vitamins everybody needed, and taste.

Once he finished Naruto looked into his empty bowl, deep in thought. After a moment he looked up. "I'll go visit him." He announced, making Ayame smile. He threw some money on the counter and left, his friends right behind him.

Finding a flower shop he went inside. Behind the counter he found Ino. "What do you want here?!" She sneered at him.

"I want some flowers for a grave." He ignored her.

"We don't serve traitors here!" The blonde crossed her arms, but she paled considerably when she saw the boy's friends come in and glare at her. Naruto then proceeded to pick a bouquet of Blue Peony Daisies and Calla Lilies, which he was sure Mizuki would have liked.

He and his friends then went to the Konoha cemetery. Naruto went inside while his friends and teammates stayed behind, not wanting to disturb this private moment between the boy and his deceased friend.

Naruto walked between rows and rows of graves until he found Mizuki's. It was very pretty, and he found some flowers already there. Most likely from Ayame.

He knelt before the grave and laid the flowers down. "It's been a while, my friend." He spoke to the marker. "I've missed you, you know?" He smiled gently. He then proceeded to tell Mizuki everything that had happened from that fateful night, on how he ran away, how he was captured and brought to Taki, where he was given a second chance on a better life and he got it. He told him all about his friends, who they were and how they got to know each other. It was strange speaking to a stone memorial, but it also felt rather liberating for him. "I know you may not be too happy that I left the village, but I had to." He explained. "They'd have killed me, or at least imprisoned me!" He paused for a moment. "And I had enough." He admitted. "I had enough of these people! It's hard enough to be back now!" The redhead nodded to himself. "I hate it here!" Tears slowly fell from the boy's eyes. "But one day, I'll make the world a better place! Nobody should be treated like this ever again! And I will become the first Takikage. I swear it!"

"That's a big dream, young one." Came a voice from behind Naruto.

The redhead wiped the tears away and turned around. Behind himself he saw an older man, with dark brown hair, bandaged right eye and his right arm in a sling. He wore traditional clothes and walked with a cane.

"Who are you?" He asked the man.

"My name is Danzo." The man introduced himself. "He was a good man." He continued after a shot pause.

"Yes. Yes, he was." Naruto nodded, looking back at the grave.

"You are here for the chunin exams, aren't you?" Danzo asked, although he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes, I am." The redhead nodded.

Danzo too nodded. "Make him proud." He told the redhead before turning away. "We will speak again."

Naruto watched him leave feeling perplexed.

* * *

Here you go, another chapter. I'm hoping to start uploading the chunin exams soon. Well, hopefully :D


	5. Chapter 5 - The Exams Begin

It was the day of the first exam and all Taki genin were getting ready. Once they were all prepared they all were escorted to where the first exam would take place by their senseis. Once at the building their leaders left them to their own devices.

Walking into the room where they were supposed to gather they could see it was massive, and already full of people. As they entered all eyes fell on them, and several of the people present sneered at them, all Konoha nins.

Paying them no mind the quartet of teams went inside and took some free places and spoke amongst themselves, ignoring the others.

"What do you think the first exam will be?" Asked a kunoichi out of Hoki's team. Her name was Aya.

"Something to test our skills. I expect some fights." Postulated Hoki, looking around the room.

"There must be more to it than that." Argued Kimiko.

"You're right, there is." They all looked up to see a silver-haired konoha nin. "They will test everything about us, from our fighting proves, to our intellect." The boy smiled.

"And you are?" Inquired Kimiko.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Kabuto." The genin grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"It's not your first time taking the exam, is it?" Asked Aya.

The genin shook his head. "No, it's my fifth actually."  
"Fifth?!" Exclaimed Fu.  
"Yes, I'm not very good." The boy looked embarrassed.

"Don't be so mean, Fu!" Scolded Kimiko.  
"I didn't meant to be!" The green-haired kunoichi defended herself. "I was just surprised."

"It's okay." Kabuto smiled. "My specialisation is information. Not fighting, hence why I'm here again."

"Information?" Wondered the mousy-haired girl.

"Correct." The boy took out a deck of cards. They were all empty. "These are special cards, they have information burned into them using chakra." He took the top card from his deck. Placing it on the ground he put his left index finger on the card and started pumping chakra into it. The card itself started to spin and after a moment there was a puff of smoke and then the card was no longer empty. It had a map on it with statistics on how many students from what country were present. "I can collect information on any person, as well as the number of participants from each country and the country itself and then burn it into a card. That is _if_ I can collect the necessary information."

"That is very impressive!" Fu looked amazed.

"Let me ask, why do you think we hold these exams together?" The silver-haired boy asked suddenly, surprising the others. After nobody had an answer he continued. "It's to deepen the relations between individual countries, as well as to advance the level of all ninjas. At least that's what they want you to believe."  
"What do you mean it's 'what they want us to believe?'" Wondered Fu.

"Yes." He nodded. "The real purpose of such practice is to find out the level of the ninjas from each land. Every country wants such information and that's why they send at least one team. If they didn't do that the small countries would risk being invaded and dominated by strong countries. It's simple as that." He adjusted his glasses.

They all looked at the boy in amazement. Was it truly the way Kabuto said? Were they sent here to show off their strength and to collect information on other nations? It was a rather pessimistic view from the silver-haired genin in the least.

"And why are you telling us that?" Naruto spoke up for the first time, getting the attention of his group. "If it is the way you say then were are enemies. Why reveal such information?"  
"I don't believe in such practices." The boy smiled earnestly. "I believe we all should get along with each other, not make war." He looked at the ground. "War is a terrible thing."

"That's a noble thing." Fu smiled sweetly, prompting a smile from the silver-haired boy. Naruto wasn't so sure about that, bus pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"If there is anybody you're interested in I can show you." He smiled knowingly.

"Sasuke Uchuha." The redhead spoke up, his expression serious.

"Alright." Kabuto smiled and took a card from his deck. Once again he placed the card on the ground and channelled chakra into it. After a moment there was a puff of smoke and the information appeared. "Sasuke Uchiha, age thirteen, his teammates are Sakura Haruno and a boy named Sai. He did seven D-rank mission, one C-rank, two B-rank and one A-rank. I know the A-rank one he did with you, Naruto Uzumaki." The silver-haired genin looked up from his card.  
"So you know who I am." Scowled the redhead.

"Of course!" Kabuto smiled. "I told you, information gathering is my speciality."  
"You don't hate me?" Inquired Naruto.

The boy Konoha genin shook his head. "No, I don't," He smiled. "It'd be unfair of me if I did, after all I don't know what kind of person you are." This made Naruto's friends smile. "At any rate." He shifted his attention back to his card. "The Uchiha is only slightly above a mediocre ninja. Most likely thanks to his bloodline." He smirked.

"Interesting." Nodded the redhead. "So what do you know about me?" He inquired.  
"Well," Kabuto took the card and put it back into his deck, "a thing here and there, but after you left you're quite the unknown to me. I haven't been able to find out much about you."

Naruto's expression stayed neutral, but inside he wasn't so sure if he believed what the boy told him.  
"It's more difficult to find information on foreign ninjas, especially the team from Otogakure. Those three are from a small land that was only recently established."

Suddenly there was a blur of motion and then Kabuto was lifted off of his feet and was held by his throat by an Oto nin. The bandaged boy looked at him with contempt. "What do you know, weakling?!" He sneered. His two comrades were right behind him, but they were in battle stances with their weapons drawn. Looking over his shoulder Dosu looked what they were up to only to be met by a kunai to the throat. Looking slightly up he could see Naruto holding the weapon, a serious expression in his eyes.

'When did he move?' Dosu wondered as he eyed he weapon. 'And where did he get that weapon?' He noticed the redhead didn't have a kunai pouch on him.

Naruto didn't wear a kunai pouch as others did, as he barely ever used them, but just in case he kept two sealed in armbands, one on each wrist. His two kunai that he did keep weren't the usual style either. They were way thinner than usual, made out of a different metal, making them lighter. They were longer, had a slight curve and were single etched, with the back blunt and formed into an ornate fashion. The blade was carved with the symbol for Taki and between the two lines that made the village's symbol was the symbol for the Uzumaki, and from the ends a charm hang dangling. These kunai were specially made and given to the redhead by Shibuki, and he treasured them greatly.

"Back off." Naruto's tone of voice was calm, but had a certain edge to it, an edge that didn't go unnoticed by the Sound trio.

Everybody in the room was staring at them. They were wary of the redhead, they could tell he was a dangerous one.

"That's enough!" Came a voice from the front of the class. "Quit this hostility at once or you'll all be disqualified on the spot!" A man in a black coat and his hitai-ate used as a bandanna ordered them. He was tall and had several scars running across his face, he must have been in many dangerous battles. He stood there with many others flanking him.

Dosu looked back at Kabuto, then at Naruto, who still held the blade to his neck. "You first, let him go." The redhead ordered. Dosu complied and only after that did Naruto lower his weapon.

"This isn't over yet." Dosu warned the Taki genin, only to receive a smirk in return. Grumpily he and his friends then left.

"I'll say this only once, there will be no combat between candidates. Not without the explicit permission of an exam proctor. And even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited. Do I make myself clear?" He looked at the sound trio.

"Perfectly." Dosu nodded.

He then looked at Naruto and his friends. "And you, Taki nins?"

Naruto gave a mere nod before resealing his kunai.

"Good!" The man gave a nod. "Let's begin then. My name is a Ibiki Morino and I'm the proctor of the first part of the exams, as well as your worst nightmare from here on." He smirked, making the genin in the room swallow hard. The man was not to be trifled with. "Now I want you all come forwards one by one and hand over your paperwork. In return you'll each be given a number at random. This number will determine where you will sit." He looked them over. "The written test will start once you are all seated."

'So the first part is a written test.' Thought Naruto. 'Not exactly what I expected.'

One by one all the people went forward to give Ibiki their paperwork and then seated themselves where their number told them to.

Fu was the first to reach the man in the black coat and was given the number seven. Hoki was next and he got the number thirty. Kimiko was seated at number fifty. Naruto was last to reach the man from his own team, Ibiki didn't even battle an eyelash seeing him, and he was given the number twenty-one and was seated near a window.

Once they were all seated they were all given a single sheet of paper upside down, with the test questions facing downwards. Obviously nobody was to read the questions before given the go-ahead. They were also each given a pencil and an eraser as well.

Once the papers were handed out the other people that came with Ibiki sat themselves all around the perimeter of the room with clipboards in their hands.

Naruto sat in the third row and was currently looking at the people watching them. Why were they there?

"Um….Naruto." Came a timid voice from next to the redhead. Turning his head around he saw Hinata Hyuga sitting next to him. "I….I j-just….w-wanted to s-say….g-good luck." She gave a shy smile. Her hopes were crushed, however, when he gave her hate-filled look and ignored her. It made her sad. She partially understood why he hated them, but then she never did anything to him and never wanted to. She just wanted to be his friend, and yet the boy hated them all without difference.

"Alright, eyes front!" Barked Ibiki. "I'll explain the rules now and I'll say them only once, and I take no questions, so pay attention!"

'No questions? How strange.' Thought Naruto.

"Rule number one: The written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system." He began. "You'll all begin with a score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong in your tests." He looked the room over. "Rule number two: Teams will pass or fail on the total score of all three members."  
"Wait! You mean we get scored as a team?!" Somebody in the room exclaimed.

"Silence! I told you, no questions!" The man barked. "I have my reasons for this."

'Is this about teamwork?' Naruto wondered. He still remembered the first time Kakashi mentioned the importance of teamwork and if they didn't work together he'd fail them all. And Yashamaru continued to foster this in her students. 'A team wins and loses together.' He remembered her lesson, and he knew his friends did as well.

"Rule number three: The sentinels you see positioned around the room are here to watch you for any signs of cheating." Ibiki grinned. "And for every incident they spot they will subtract two points from the culprits score. Let me warn you, their eyes are sharp, so don't even try it. If they catch you five times you'll be out before the tests are even scored. Anyone caught by the sentinels cheating doesn't deserve to be here."  
The sentinels around the room grinned. They'd show no mercy to anybody.

"For anybody to be called shinobi you have to show us you are worthy of that title." Ibiki grinned savagely. "And last but not least, rule number four: If a candidate gets a zero and fail the test then the entire team fails."  
The last rule prompted a lot of muttering and some outcries from the class. Those rules were cruel and many voiced this.  
"Enough!" The man yelled. "Are you ninjas or crybabies?" He demanded. "One last thing. The final question won't be give until fifteen minutes before the end. You have one hour total." He then sat the clock. "Begin!"

Everybody in the class turned around their testing papers and began to read. Naruto looked at the first question and began as well. It was a code to crack. Looking at the next question he was to calculate the trajectory of a shuriken as well as other things. Looking farther he could see the questions getting more and more difficult. 'These questions are all based on principles of uncertainty, requiring analysis of mechanical energy. All advanced and extremely difficult stuff. Not something an average student would know.' He thought. Looking up he looked around the front of the room. Everybody seemed to be engrossed in solving their test problems, and the sentinel's eyes were glued to them. Looking back at his paper he had to admit it wouldn't be easy for him either.

Fu was for once completely serious as she read the paper. Those questions were nothing for novices. 'How are they expecting us to pass without cheating?' She thought. 'Actually,' she paused, 'they don't seem to be very interested in the test at all, just to make sure none of us cheat.' She chewed on her pencil, deep in thought. 'But why?' She wondered. 'Why not sent anybody out when caught the first time?' It made no sense to her. After a few moments she stopped chewing on her pencil and just stared at her test paper.

Naruto and Kimiko read through all of the question when they heard a voice in their heads. _'Guys, I got it!'_ It was Fu, using her secret technique to connect their minds together. _'It's not about the test or our knowledge, but about our ability to gather information! They want us to cheat!'_

Hearing this things clicked together for her two friends. _'Of course! That's why the sentinels. Shinobi gathering intel cannot be caught, or it might mean death for them. This is to test our stealthiness!'_ Confirmed Kimiko.

' _Right, that's why only a two point deduction.'_ The redhead spoke in his mind. _'They are giving us a chance to notice that they saw us and improve. Anybody taking this lightly will be thrown out with his whole team. It's not merely about gathering information, but about the power of observation as well.'_

' _Correct.'_ Confirmed Fu.

' _In that case we are already ahead and have an advantage.'_ Smirked the mousy-haired girl.

Fu was about to respond when a kunai flew past her head, hitting a test of somebody sitting behind her. This startled her as she jumped when the weapon flew past her and with it the technique was disrupted.

Looking around she saw it was some Konoha genin that go caught. "That's five strikes against you, my friend." One of the sentinels spoke up. He had short brown hair and strict-looking eyes. "Take your friends and get leave."  
"Wait!" The boy screamed. "I didn't do anything! You've got the wrong guy I just….!"

He wasn't allowed of finish as he was slammed against the wall by the same sentinel. "I don't care for your whining!" The man growled. "If I say you get out you get out!" He let the boy go and with a sound of disgust returned to his position.

"Number sixty-three and thirty-seven, you are out." Another of the sentinels called out. Those called out stood up and together with their teams they left the room.

So far all the Taki teams were holding up and weren't spotted, but there was no guarantee it would stay that way, and Naruto wished they all make it.

Then the voice in their minds returned. _'Sorry, guys, I got startled by the sentinel.'_ Fu apologised, still shaken by the incident.  
 _'That's understandable.'_ Naruto waved her off. _'Never mind that now. Can you transmit to our other teams as well?'_  
The orange-eyed kunoichi was surprised by this question. _'I can, but why?'_  
 _'I want all of us to make it.'_ The steel-eyed genin told her. _'We will communicate the answers between each other. Can you make it happen?'_

' _It will take quite a bit out of me, but I can do it.'_ She confirmed determinedly. _'First though we need to establish the answers between us.'_

' _Naruto and I are already working on it.'_ Kimiko revealed, only for her friend to smile, she expected as much from her teammates.

Using his long sleeves Naruto performed a single-handed summoning technique, an art taught to him by Yashamaru in individual lessons, as she perceived he'd have a knack for such a difficult art. His long sleeves provided the perfect cover for it.

Using all the control he had he summon the smallest lizard he was capable of calling up and send it off into the class. Simultaneously Kimoko caused a minor distraction and used a simple, but effective technique for blinding one of the students she thought was doing well on the test. Blinding the boy gave Naruto's lizard time to scout the test and then return to its master or continue on and repeat the process as many times necessary.

During the time they collected the information several other students were disqualified from the test. Some tried to protest, but were were kicked out by force when needed be. None of the sentinels took any kind of mercy on the young students.

"Number eighty-eight, get out of here!" Called another. "And take number one-hundred-and-twenty-one with you!"

The named students and their team-members left the classroom, heads hanging. It was shameful to be called out like this and it might take a while for them to back on their feet once gain after such an experience.

Once the tiny lizard was free it climbed the redheads leg and back into his sleeve and through there to his ear where it relayed everything it had learned. Naruto then wrote what the creature told him. Once finished he waited for Fu to make contact again, which came moments later following the signal by Kimiko.

' _Do we have it?'_ Asked the orange-eyed girl.

' _Did you ever doubt us?'_ Smirked the redhead.

' _Not for a moment.'_ She smirked back. _'Tell me all you have and I'll get to work.'_ And so for the next several minutes Naruto relayed everything he had learned and passed it on to Fu and Kimiko who too was connected to the green-haired kunoichi at that moment.

In the meantime while Fu worked to relay all of their information to the other three Taki teams more and more students were caught and sent home. When she was finished eleven teams were already out.

While their students took the exam their teachers sat in the lounge, all together with the other jonin from the other lands. Almost all them sat or stood in their own groups, not wishing to socialise with the others. The situation felt rather tense in the room.

Most vocal in the room were the Konoha jonin, especially a man with a bowl haircut and a green jumpsuit. "This will show who has the power of youth!" The man laughed.

"Would you mind keeping it a bit down, Gai?" A kunoichi with long, brown hair and red eyes shook her head.  
"Oh come on, Kurenai, have some fun." The man laughed some more.  
"Have you guys seen Naruto?" Said Kakashi, a white-haired man, using his hitai-ate as an eyepatch. Everybody in their group became serious, even Gai stopped laughing. Yashamaru and he colleagues overheard this and ceased their conversation in favour of listening and waiting what would follow.

"Yes." Nodded Asuma, a tall, broad-shouldered man with short black hair and beard, who was always smoking a cigarette. "He changed a lot, hasn't he?" The others nodded.

"Is it true what they say about him?" Wondered Kurenai.

"Yes and no." Kakashi answered cryptically.

"What do you mean?" The kunoichi felt slightly exasperated.

"It's true Naruto killed Iruka, but it was in self defence, not in cold-blood as some might want to make you believe." Explained the white-haired jonin. "Lord Hokage explained it was because Iruka murdered Mizuki before the boy's eyes."

"Is that true?" Asked the woman.  
"My guess is it is. Iruka hated his guts." Supplied Asuma.

"And nobody did anything?!" She wondered, and she got her answer as Kakashi looked away looking very guilty. Asuma closed his eyes and smoked his cigarette. Only Gai met her eyes openly.

"You're aware just how much everybody hated the boy, right?" The kunoichi nodded. "Many would have been glad if Iruka killed the boy." Gai sighed. "Many are actually angry that he defended the boy afterwards."  
Kurenai looked horror-struck, but then it's not like she ever did anything herself, although she knew just how mistreated the boy was.

"After that he left the village, and it would appear he hates al of us now without any difference." He then looked at his rival. "And quite rightly." Kakashi only looked more guilty after the look Gai sent him.

Kurenai looked between the two. "Did I miss something?"

"Did you miss something?" Somebody repeated from behind them sarcastically. Looking around the four of them saw Naruto's new sensei, Yashamaru.

The blonde Taki jonin walked up to the Konoha shinobi. "You little friend here," she indicated Kakashi, "never paid attention to all his students as he was supposed to. He failed Naruto." She gave them man a sharp look. "Go on, tell me I'm wrong. None of you ever did anything, nor did you actually try to get to know the boy." The jonin scolded them, and took pleasure in their embarrassed looks. She was very fond of her student and felt compelled to defend him.

"You're very fond of him, aren't you?" Asked Kurenai.

"I am." The Taki jonin admitted. "Neither of you ever realised what jewel you had in him!" The other jonin behind Yashamaru shot the four more dirty looks. "And now he'll show you all what's he made of."

"So you expect him to pass?" Asked Asuma.  
"Obviously I do!" The blonde woman scowled. "He's far more capable than you ever gave him credit for."

"He'll have a hard time nonetheless." Commented the bearded man.  
"And why is that?" Demanded Yashamaru.  
"Their first proctor is Ibiki." He revealed. Yashamaru and her friends didn't understand what the man was talking about.

"So they put that sadist in charge of the first exam?" Wondered Kakashi.  
"Sadist?" Kurenai didn't understand either.

"Ah yes, you're pretty new as a jonin." Asuma smiled. "Ibiki is a master interrogator. He doesn't need physical torture to get information, he is capable to get same results, if not better, by playing mind games with his subjects, breaking them mentally." That news was actually worse. With somebody like that the exam would be extremely hard.

"He'll play them until they break and quit of their own accord, making them believe they made the right decision, just to weed them out." Added the white-haired man.

When the Konoha jonin were finished with their explanation the entire room was listening. Everybody wanted to know what kind of examiner their students were given and hearing the news made them worried. The head of the anbu interrogation team was well known and feared, nobody wanted to make an acquaintance with the man.

The room was entirely quiet after such news only for it to be broken by the blonde Taki jonin. Yashamaru chuckled at the other's reactions. Everybody else looked at her incredulously.

"Are you not worried for your students?" Demanded Kurenai.  
"Of course I am." The woman revealed. "But," She got everybody's attention, "I have faith in my students. Good luck to that man actually breaking them." The Taki jonin then walked away talking amongst each other.

The Konoha four looked after them bemused, only for Gai to break the silence, barking out a laugh. "That's the power of youth!"

It was fifteen minutes till the end of the exams, the man in black slammed his hand onto the chalkboard, getting the attention of all the remaining students. "It's time for the main event." The man smirked. "From now onwards any of the questions you just answered are irrelevant and won't be counted into the end score." He revealed.  
"What?!" Many in the class exclaimed.

"What do you mean they are irrelevant?!" Somebody else demanded.

"You've got to be joking." A Suna girl shouted.

"What the hell is this?" Kiba Inuzuka demanded.

"Enough!" Barked Baki. "If you don't like it then leave!" He scowled at all of them.

After this the class went quiet, but they were all angry with their examiner for this strange game.

'Irrelevant? Then what's the point in all of this?' Wondered Naruto.

"But before I can give you the last question I need to give you the last rules." He told them. "These rules are not like the others, they are unique to question ten, so listen carefully." Ibiki smiled. "But I warn you, they are not for those with a weak stomach."

People around the room looked rather shocked at the last part. What kind of question was it that not even everybody could stomach the rules?

The man in the coat looked around. "I take it that since you all stayed you are up for it." He gave a sadistic smile. "Very well, rule number one: Each of you can decide not to be given the final question."  
Everybody in the room was stunned at this strange rule. You can choose not to be given the question? What nonsense was that?

"What sort of trick is this?" A Kusagakure nin demanded.

"It's no trick." The man shook his head. "It's a choice I'm giving you."  
"And so what's the catch?" A blond Suna kunoichi followed up on the previous question. "What if we choose not to do it then?"

"If you choose not to take the question you fail." Ibiki smiled. "And with you your teammates fail as well."

"What kind of 'choice' is this?" Shouted Hoki angrily. "There is no choice! If we do that we fail our teammates and friends!" He was losing composure.

' _What do you think of this, guys?'_ Fu connected back to her friends.

' _I'd say it stinks.'_ Answered Kimiko.  
 _'It does.'_ Naruto nodded to himself. _'Could you connect to the others? Hoki there lost his composure. He might do something rash in such a state.'_  
 _'Sure, I'll be right back.'_ The orange-eyed girl disconnected from them.

"Are you sure about that?" Ibiki answered the brown-haired Taki boy. "You may change your mind after you hear the next rule. Rule number two: Should you accept the question, but answer it incorrectly not only will you and your teammates be all failed, but," he grinned, "you'll be banned from taking the chunin exams ever again and be forced to stay genin for the rest of your miserable lives!"

There was a great uproar in the classroom, nobody could believe their ears what they just heard. Staying genin for the rest of their lives and being banned from taking this exam ever again? That was cruel.

"What kind of rule is that? There are many people here that had taken the exam before!" Shouted the blonde Ino.

The head of the interrogation corps laughed. "That's as well as maybe, but this year it's I who makes the rules, and trust me I'll make sure you'll never get a second change in this exam!"  
People swallowed hard at the man's fierce expression, and Ino fell back onto her seat. This was insane. Would he really do that to them?

' _I spoke to them, but they are agitated, especially after the last announcement.'_ The green-haired girl spoke to her teammates.

' _I don't blame them, this is one sick game.'_ Naruto answered her.

' _Do you think he'd actually go through with that?'_ Wondered Kimiko.

' _Something about him tells me that man makes no jokes.'_ Commented the redhead.

' _Makes you wonder what the question will be like when the rules are already this messed up.'_ Fu shook her head.

"If you don't feel confident enough you are free to leave." The man told them. "Nobody is holding you here, and you can always try again next year." He gestured with his hands as he spoke.

Fu swallowed hard as she once again made contact with her friends. 'What do you make of this?'

' _It's totally unfair. Both choices are practically impossible.'_ Said Kimoko. _'You lose either way. That is unless you somehow are able to answer that question, and something tells me it won't be anything simple!'_  
 _'Agreed. Sometimes tells me it will be some kind of paradoxical question just like this entire test.'_ Agreed Naruto.

' _So what do we do?'_ Wondered the brown-eyed girl.

' _Keep calm!'_ Insisted Fu. _'I'll speak with the others.'_ And then she was gone again.

"Now then, anybody who doesn't want to take it raise your hand you'll be free to leave. Of course," he paused, "you're making a decision for your teammates as well." He smiled. "Consider carefully." His smiled turned cruel. "But quickly, I'll soon continue."

"I'm out!" One Konoha genin called out standing up. He was shaken, he had tears in his eyes. He and his comrades then left the room.

Ibiki's smile only grew seeing this. "Well, who else?" He asked them. "This is a limited, one-time offer only."  
It would seem this pushed several others over the brink and they raised their hands and announced their departure, they simply couldn't handle the stress.

Naruto watched them all carefully, as well as their proctor.

' _Guys, some of the others are rather shaken up by this.'_ Fu told them. _'I'm trying to calm them down, but that guy is really throwing them off.'_

Both Naruto and Kimiko clenched their fists, this wasn't going too well. And more and more people raised their hands and gave up. And the more people gave up the more their nerves worked and the more they felt pressured into doing the same. If things went this way their quartet might break apart and neither of them wanted that. They might be in different teams, but Takigakure shinobi hold together no matter what. Especially Naruto wanted it. These people gave him a home, friendship, a new family. Everything he ever wanted. They supported him and stood by him in every situation, never wavering. He wanted to do the same for them.

"Alright, alright! I quit as well." A Kusagakure kunoichi announced and then left, followed by her comrades.

Every single person that left got to others more and more. It was nerve wracking. Many didn't know what to really do, others waited if their teammates would quit, others held only because they feared what their friends would think of them.

Yusuke Nakayama, the last of Hoki's teammates, Aya Aihara, Hoki himself, Fu, Kimiko and the other Taki genin all stared in surprise and horror as their red-headed friend stood up. They couldn't believe their eyes, Naruto giving up like this? There was something seriously wrong with that. Their friend would never give up like this. What was happening?  
Several people in the room looked victorious, happy to see the redhead break. This would once and for all show what a loser he is.

But he stunned all by instead of announcing his retreat smirking at their proctor. "That was a good game you played." He looked at the scarred man. "But I had about enough. It's getting old." People cringed at his lack of respect. "And I'll not let you play with my friends like this any longer!" The boy scowled. "You won't get any of us to chicken out. Who cares if we stay genin for the rest of our lives, that doesn't stop us from being great shinobi that do not back down and do not abandon friends! You can't scare us!" He slammed his hand onto the desk. "We don't quit and we don't run! We go for it till the very end!" He grinned as he sat down.

Everybody in the class looked at the boy in amazement and his friends in admiration. 'He did it.' Thought Fu. 'He calmed our friends down and with them the entire class. Nobody will back down now any more.' She smiled in appreciation.

"This decision will change your life forever." Ibiki persisted.

"So do any other." Returned Naruto. "If anybody runs they do not deserve to be called shinobi." He smirked.

'May anybody say what they want, he truly came into his own in that small village.' Ibiki thought, secretly pleased at the boy's progress. 'And his little speech gave the rest the courage to see this through.' He looked around the class, his sentinels giving him approving nods. 'One day that kid will make a great leader. People here do not deserve that.' He smiled a genuine smile.

People around the class were actually surprised to see their examiner smile like this. Nobody expected that from the grizzled man.

Making a quick count he was surprised by the number. Eighty-four were left, more than he expected, but there was no chance anybody would quit now, not any more. "I admire your courage, Naruto Uzumaki!" The proctor surprised the class, and even more the boy himself, but the warm smile told the redhead the man was serious. "One day you'll be a great shinobi, I have no doubt about that." Ibiki stunned the boy silent, as well as his friends, it was rather hilarious. "And it gives me great pleasure to tell you….that you all hereby passed the first exam!"

You could hear a pin drop in that room after such announcements. If he didn't know better one might think he broke them.

"Wait…." Somebody shook themselves off of the surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I just said." He grinned. "You all passed the test."  
"What about the tenth question?!" Demanded Ino.

"There never was a tenth question." The man laughed. "It was all about to see how well you could cope with stress and pressure in a situation and your capability to keep a cool head and make the right decision." He revealed to the class.

"So what, the other questions were all meaningless?" It was Now Sakura Haruno, who seemed rather angry.  
"Not at all. Actually, they were very important." He explained. "They were meant to test your ability to gather information under the worst circumstances."  
Many of the genin in the class gave him non-comprehending looks.

"Let me explain." He gestured with his hand as he spoke. "You see my intention was to test you not only as individuals but also as a team, and how well you function as part of said team. After all teamwork is your most valuable weapon." He explained patiently. "That's also why the test was scored on a team basis, so that you'd know that everything you did or failed to do affected your comrades. I wanted to see how well you sync up."

It all made sense now to the class now that their examiner explained things like that.

"The first questions were made too difficult on purpose, too difficult for most genin to solve at all. Certainly many of you realised early on that there was no other choice but to cheat to actually pass." He continued. "And that was the purpose of it, to make you cheat." He laughed at some of their reactions. "Of course that has little meaning unless you have somebody to cheat from and that is why I had two of my chunin, who knew all the answers, disguised as students and have them sit with you." The chunin in disguise raised their hands and grinned at the class. "Those who failed to obtain said information were sent home. Better not to cheat than cheat clumsily." He then reached up and untied his hitai-ate showing them his head. Many in the class exclaimed in shock and disgust. His head was one big mess, scars, puncture wounds and burn marks. Obviously the man must have endured a great deal of pain. "Information is the most valuable weapon in a battle. A mission's success can depend on whether or not you can gather information. Often you'll have to risk your life to obtain it." He tied it back, hiding his worst disfigurement. "Of course, always consider the accuracy of your information and its source. Information gathered from an enemy is not necessarily accurate. Disinformation can be worse than no information at all and will most certainly lead to the death of your comrades, or even loss of your village." His look was once again serious. "That's why I put you into this position, to gather information to 'survive.' And that's why those who weren't good enough at it had to be weeded out."  
"And so what was the meaning of the last question?" Asked a blond Suna kunoichi.

"As I told you already I was not only testing you as individuals, but part of a team." He began. "I gave you two choices, both extremely difficult." He continued. "You could always play it safe, but would have to live with the knowledge that if you did you wouldn't only disappoint yourself, but most importantly your teammates. Or you could go for it and risk it, knowing that if you failed you'd never be chunin. A no-win situation. But that's the sort a chunin has to face on a daily basis." Ibiki explained. "Let me give you a hypothetical mission. To steal some documents from an enemy stronghold. You know nothing of their defences or how many forces they have inside, furthermore you have reason to believe the enemy knows of your mission, so it's a trap. What do you do?" He looked around the room. "Now you can play it safe and refuse this mission and with it safe your comrades, or you can go for it. What do you do?" He asked them all, expecting no answer.

"We go for it!" It was Fu who answered. "There is no option of leaving." All of her Taki friends nodded.

Ibiki had to smile seeing them. That was what their village needed. "Correct!" He nodded his approval. "Many missions will be dangerous, even suicidal if you look at them closely, but you can't dwell on that. What's really important is the goal and your village. If you bail it can mean destruction and death to many, not merely your team." Even the sentinels were surprised at the determination of the young Taki children. Takigakure might be a small land, but with a generation like this one they'd have to be reckoned with. "These are the qualities required in a chunin." he told them. "Anybody who choose the safer paths, those whose determination falters, those who put their comrades' lives in danger by worrying about themselves first, those who'd rather save their own necks and forsake honour will never be able to call themselves chunin. Not as long as I ma here!" He looked them over. "You who are left successfully completed the test I set out for you. You can continue on to the next round." The scarred man smiled. "I hereby declare this part of the Chunin Selection Exams complete! Good luck to all of you!"

Just then something round smash through a window and flew into the room.

Untangling herself from the cloth the purple-haired kunoichi threw her kunai and put up her banner. Landing she stood proudly before the students. "Don't get too comfortable, this is no time for celebrations!" The woman grinned. "I'm your next examiner, Anko Mitarashi!" She introduced herself to the class. She had purple hair held in a short, spiky, fanned ponytail, brown eyes and wore a brown coat over her mesh bodysuit, and a dark orange mini-skirt. She seemed rather loud and brash. "You ready for the second test?" She asked the stunned class. "Good! Then follow me!" She exclaimed only to get no answer.

"You're too early, again." Ibiki scolded her, much to her embarrassment.  
"How many are there?" She asked once she got over it. "Did all of them pass? You're getting soft!"

"No, just strong candidates this year." He looked especially at the redhead.

"We will see." Smirked Anko. "I'm sure more than half will be eliminated before I'm done with them." She stunned the class. "This will be so much fun." She grinned. "You obviously had it easy this far, but trust me, this will all change. I'll let your leaders know where to meet me the first thing in the morning. Dismissed now!" She barked, and the class filed out.

Later on when Ibiki was collecting the test and looking them through he noticed all the Taki genin had all the same questions filled in. They were even worded the exact same way. He knew everybody cheated, he knew about them as well, but how did they distribute the answers like that without any of them knowing about it? It stunned him, but at the same time made him laugh. They sure were an interesting bunch and he hoped they'd make it all the way to the finals. Especially that young redhead.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Forest of Death - Part 1

After they have been dismissed they all went back to their apartments talking all the way there. "That was so awesome how you stood up to him, Naruto!" Aya grinned at the redhead, only to be waved away, but they could see pink on the boy's cheeks, making them smile.

As they entered they saw their teachers waiting for them. "It seems all went well?" Asked Kenzo Kuga, Hoki's and his team's sensei.

"All of us passed!" Told them Yusuke.

"All of you?" Asked the sensei of one of the other two teams, Shinobu Hayami. He was a tall, dark-skinned man with short, brown hair and a bright and friendly disposition.

"Yes, sensei!" Hoki announced proudly. "Naruto held us together."  
The four jonin looked at the redhead who merely shrugged. "I didn't do that much, Fu's the one who can mind communicate." But he was blushing. They all laughed at his embarrassment good-naturedly, but they believed Hoki. Naruto was kind of an unofficial leader in their group.

"Well, either way we should celebrate and you can tell us every single detail." Suggested a grinning Yashamaru.

Taking their students to a restaurant they celebrated their passing in the first exam and while they ate and ate Hoki told them about how Fu spoke to them in their minds and how Naruto and Kimiko collected the necessary information for them, as well as how the redhead stood up to the proctor himself, calming everybody in class and giving them the courage to continue.

The last part made all of the jonin smile wide, this would show the ignorant Konoha nins.

* * *

The next morning they were all escorted by their senseis to where the second stage of the exams would be held. Nobody really looked forward to meeting with that weirdo Anko Mitarashi.

This time around they arrived as one of the earlier ones and had to wait for the others to arrive. And once they did their next proctor arrived as well.

"This is the place for the second stage of the exams." Anko told the students. "This is training field number forty-four. But we call it…." She then smirked. "The Forest of Death."

Some people swallowed hard as they saw a massive snake slither about in the dense woods. In one thing their examiner was right, this sure would be interesting.

"Before we begin, however, there is something I have to hand out to you all." She took out a stacks of papers from her coat. "It's just a standard consent form. You'll read it and sign it if you want to continue in your exams."  
"What is it about?" Somebody asked.

"Oh, you know, with this form you agree that you've been made familiar with the risks of this exam. Basically you're taking responsibility for any crippling injuries or death." She smiled sweetly.

"Crippling injuries and death?!" Some of the students cringed at her casual tone when speaking about such things.

"Here, pass these out." She gave the stack to Choji, who went around everybody passing them around.

Once they had the form people immediately had a look inside of it, reading every single detail.

"What you need to know about this exams is that it will test every single one of your survival skills." Their purple-haired proctor began the explanation. "The forty-fourth training ground has forty-four locked entrance gates, and each of these gates is exactly ten kilometres from the main tower, which is located in the centre of this training field. This tower is your goal to reach. However, to be allowed inside you need to get your hands on these." She reached into her coat once again and took out a pair of scrolls. "Each scroll is different, one is a Heaven Scroll and the other is an Earth Scroll. You'll need both to be allowed to enter the tower and with it complete the exam." She continued. "In your way of completing this goal will be a dense forest, poisonous plants, rivers and many large, man-eating animals." She grinned as she watched the students. "There are twenty-eight teams in all, so half of you will fight for the Heaven Scrolls and half of you for the Earth Scrolls. Each team will be given one of these scrolls at random."  
"So that means half of the teams will fail this exercise." Postulated Sakura. "There is no way more than half can get their hands on both scrolls."  
"That's the point." Shrugged Anko. "Only those good enough will be able to obtain both scrolls and make it to the tower in the time limit."  
"Time limit?" Asked Kimiko.  
"Yes, you'll have five days to complete your goal." The older woman revealed.  
"Five days?!" Exclaimed Choji. "What are we supposed to do there for five day?! What about food?!"

Their proctor only rolled her eyes. "There is plenty wildlife to hunt." She couldn't believe that was one of their worries.

"Constantly surrounded by enemies. We will have to be on the watch all the time." Suggested the Uchiha, as if that wasn't obvious, but of course his two fangirls were all over that.  
"Well duh," the woman rolled her eyes, "it's to test your endurance behind enemy lines." Explained Anko, already annoyed by the two girls. "This was designed to be a gruelling challenge to test all of you through and through."  
"Alrighty then, but say can we quit?" Asked Shikamaru.  
"Hell no!" Growled their examiner. "There is no way you'll be able to simply say 'I quit' and go home in a battle to the death."

"That's just great." The Nara shook his head. "What a drag."  
"There are ways for you to be disqualified, however." Revealed their proctor. "Number one: If a team cannot make it to the tower with all three of its members in the set five days. Number two: A team loses a member, or a member becomes incapacitated and in no way can continue on. And number three: None of you, and I mean _none_ of you, can open the scrolls until you've reached the tower."  
"What if it opens on it's own?" Asked Kiba.  
"Then you'll die!" Anko barked at them, making them flinch. "This part of the exam is to test your integrity, as a ninja might be asked to carry important documents and in no way can look through them, or it's betrayal of trust. Any such shinobi doesn't deserve to live." Her grin was dark and sadistic. "Very well now," he attitude changed suddenly and she smiled sweetly, "now all teams go and exchange your consent forms for a scrolls, then pick a gate. Once everybody is sorted out you'll be let inside. You have twenty minutes."

As they all watched the chunin at the little stand next to one of the gates pulled a curtain around it so nobody could see what was going on inside.  
"Nobody will see what kind of scroll they get, or even who has it." Said Kimiko. They all now stood in their little groups, going through their forms and talking.

"Stealing information all over again, although a lot harder now." Nodded Fu.  
"We are all enemies now." Hoki looked at the ground. "What will we do if we meet each other?"

"You can't seriously suggest we will fight against each other?!" Exclaimed Aya.

"That's exactly what they want." Remarked Yusuke.  
"But that doesn't mean we have to go along with it!" Fu protested fiercely.

"I agree with Fu." Naruto spoke up and the others listened to him. "I'll not fight my friends!" His look was determined. "I don't care what any of the others will do." He looked around, watching the other teams for a moment. Most teams stood alone. They were amongst the only ones that all teams from a single village were now together. "If we meet we will help each other. That's how we from Takigakure work."  
His friends smiled, yes he was a true Taki shinobi.  
"Are you with me?" He asked around, putting his hand into the centre of their little circle, waiting for others to put theirs in as well.  
"You bet we are!" Aya was first, even faster than the red-head's own teammates.

"Of course!" Kimiko was next, followed by Fu.  
"You have my vote for that!" Smiled Hoki, putting his hand on top of theirs, he looked at his last teammate.  
"Yes, I'd like that!" Grinned Yusuke, as he put his hand in as well, followed by the rest.

With a war-cry the Taki genin pumped their combined hands and then threw them into the air.

Anko watched all of the teams form afar. Almost all of the different factions from the different villages broke apart into individual teams, planing their tactics. All apart from three. The sound, which was a single team so it couldn't do that, the rain ninjas, and the Taki genin.

There was noting special about the first two, but the last were interesting to watch. The Taki ninjas were different from all the rest. Unlike others these held together from what she heard from Ibiki. And it would appear they would continue in that. They sure were an interesting bunch, but she approved of their methods, although in an exam, even if against their own friends, this was usually discouraged. But it would seem that an exam or not they'd hold together, no matter what. That was proper teamwork.

"Alright everyone, we are ready to hand out scrolls now." A man poked his head from behind the curtain to announce this and then retreated back.

One by one the teams approached the little stand to exchange their forms for a scroll. The Taki genin decided to hang back a bit and go as one of the last ones.

When Naruto and his team stepped finally in they were handed the Scroll of Heaven. "I think Fu should keep the scroll." Kimiko told them. "You made everybody wary of you, Naruto, and I'm not the best fighter here."

Fu nodded, agreeing with her friend's thought process, while Naruto merely shrugged.

"Alright, all teams have received their scrolls, so go and pick a gate!" Called out Anko. "When the gates open the test begins!"

The various teams then began taking their positions. "I want to take on the loser traitor!" Bragged Kiba as they took their place at gate sixteen.

"We have to show them who's boss." Smirked Ino as her and her team took position at gate twenty-seven.

The sound trio took position at gate twenty. "It would appear the time has come to carry out our orders." Mused the bandaged boy.

Kabuto and his friends took position at gate thirty-eight.

The sand siblings took position at gate six.

At gate fifteen one of the grass teams prepared themselves. "Let's target the rookies, they'll be easy pray."

Team Gai stood at gate forty-one, with Lee giving his two comrades a speech on the power of youth and making their sensei proud.

At gate forty stood prepared Hoki with his own team. The other Taki teams stood at gates ten and five.

The three Ame teams were space at the gates of eight, twenty-nine and thirty.

Sasuke's team was at gate sixteen, with them also planning on going against the Taki teams, especially the red-head's.

Naruto and his own team now stood at number thirteen. Some might say that's an unlucky number to choose, but that was exactly why they did. Neither of the three believed in such silly superstition.

Slowly the sentinels guarding each occupied gate unlocked the heavy locks and let the chains fall. Looking at their watches they waited, counting down. When their hands reached eight o'clock the gates opened and people were allowed to storm in.

Some teams took is slowly, while others stormed in at high speed. Naruto and his team didn't hurry, there was no sense in that, they had five days after all. Enemies would find them soon enough.

Only minutes after they entered the training field the three of them could hear screams. "Seems somebody got already defeated." Commented Kimiko.  
"I just hope it's none from ours." Fu voiced aloud and, nodding, Naruto hoped the same.

"You should be more worried about yourselves." Came a voice from up ahead.  
"Oh great, somebody found us already." Sighed the redhead in annoyance, his friends chuckling at his relaxed attitude.

"I'll make you take us seriously!" Some random Konoha nins stepped out from behind the trees.

"Since you're challenging us tell us what scroll you have!" Demanded Fu.  
"We have the Heaven Scroll." One the genin showed them.  
The redhead sighed, 'Of course, it couldn't be that easy.' "Hush then, run along. We don't have what you want." He waved them away, making his friends snigger.  
The three growled at such disrespectful answer. "Do you think us that stupid? We won't be fooled that easily!" One of them yelled.  
"As a matter of fact I do. I wasn't lying." Retorted Naruto, prompting more sniggers.

This pushed their attackers over the edge and the three of them charged and a fight ensued. The Konoha genin took their kunai and threw them at the Taki trio, only for their targets to dodge the projectiles. Then the two teams clashed.

Fu and Kimiko had their own kunai in hand and were now in a blade-lock with their respective opponents. Naruto didn't like to use these weapons, nor did he see the need to and so he opted to simply dodge his attacker's slashes.

The mousy-haired kunoichi might not have been their team's strongest fighter, but she was far from weak. She specialised in healing, since it was closest to her heart, as her mother too was a medic nin and actually was her sensei in this. Usually medics were at a disadvantage on the battlefield as they were no good fighters, but Kimiko did not fall into this trap as other did. She was proficient enough in hand-to-hand combat to protect herself and her comrades, but was also a genjutsu specialist. And so her opponent had his hands full with her keeping up with his strength and speed. Only slowly but surely did he overpower the girl, forcing her on the defensive. Using all his skill he delivered a kick to her, staggering her and then using his kunai stabbed her in the side. Grinning victoriously he looked her in the eye, there was a great deal of pain in them. It was over.

But then before his very eyes the brown-eyed girl dissolved into some goopy substance. He didn't understand what was going on, he got her after all. Or did he?

"Shibire!" Called Naruto's opponent to his brown-haired, friend. The mousy-haired genin put the boy under a genjutsu without him noticing and now he lay on the ground motionless.

Fu used the momentary distraction of her opponent to use her powder technique to blind him and Naruto's own adversary, giving them the chance to knock them both unconscious.

When they were finished with them they decided to drag them into the bushes to hide them there. No sense leaving the three in the open like that, something could happen to them. They might have been enemies there in the forest, but they were defeated, there was no need to expose them to more danger.

After that they travelled deeper into the woods, talking amongst each other.

"That was very impressive!" Came a feminine voice from behind the three children, but before the trio could turn around they were hit by a massive gust of wind.

Before they could be blown away Naruto went through a series of hand seals. "Earth Release: Mud Wall!" He slammed his hands on the grown and a wall shot up, shielding them form the onslaught. There they leaned against it and waited for the attack to cease.

Once their attacker quit the wind the redhead and Fu jumped from behind the wall already working on their own jutsus. Fu released her own gust of wind, while Naruto used fire, combining those two elements into a massive wall of flame that scorched everything in its path.

When the fire settled down and the devastation was revealed they saw there was nobody there, or anything that would even resemble a human form.

"That was very good." The three of them whirled around to see a grass ninja standing there, looking relaxed. 'When did she get over there?' They wondered. Even stranger was why she was alone. "But I'm not here because of you two." She looked at Kimiko and Fu. "No, I want to see what you have to offer, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." She grinned.  
"What did you just call me?" Naruto was sunned. Why did she just call him Namikaze?

"Oh I see, the old fool never told you, didn't he?" The strange person cocked her head to the side.  
"Told me what?" Demanded the young genin.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, jinchuriki have notoriously bad childhoods in their villages. Nobody pays any attention to them." This stunned the trio even further. So this person knew about him being a jinchuriki. But how?  
"Who are you? And how do you know this?!" He was wary of her, this wasn't something anybody usually knew, not outsiders.

The strange grass nin laughed. "Oh I know exactly who you are. After all, I was there when the great fox attacked the village." The three children were stunned silent. How was this possible?

"But how?" Kimiko got hold of herself.

"My name is Orochimaru and I'm one of the Legendary Sannin and an ex-Konoha shinobi." She revealed.

'The sannin?! This is bad!' Kimiko thought.

"I was present when the fox attacked the village." She smile at the look the redhead gave her. "Oh yes, I know what happened on that fateful night." Then her voice slowly changed and became deeper, a male's voice. "The great beast attacked on the very same evening you were born, just when your mother gave birth to you."  
Fu and Kimiko looked at their friend. The redhead listened to the sannin, mouth hanging slightly open. Nobody ever told him who his parents were or how the attack exactly happened, not even Mizuki. And now he was about to find out from this….thing. "Who…." He began. "Who was she?"

The sannin grinned, he liked how the boy hanged off of his every word. "Poor boy, and here I thought the Hogake would have told you. After all he knew them well."  
Naruto sensed great hatred burn inside of himself. Nobody ever told him anything, only mistreated him.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, a very strong kunoichi from the prominent Uzumaki clan, and the former junchuriki of the fox." The sannin revealed. "You inherited all her good looks."  
"That makes all sense so far, but why did you call him Namikaze?" Inquired Fu. "Wasn't Namikaze the fourth Hokage who fought the great fox?"  
"Indeed he was, and as it happens….Naruto's father." The news became more and more stunning for the three genin. So their friend was the son of the Fourth Hokage?

"H-how?" Managed the redhead.

"Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash, was married to none other than Kushina Uzumaki and had a son, into whom he that same night of the attack sealed the demon inside of." The thing's smile was cold and cruel. "Yes, your own father, the Hokage, sealed the monster inside of you, his own son!" His laugh was like nails scrapping on a board.

Looking at their friend they could see he was shaking now, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. This was probably too much for the young redhead to handle.

"That's enough of your games!" Fu stepped forward. "What do you want? You wouldn't be saying all of this for nothing."  
"Clever girl." The sannin praised her. "I'm here to make an investment."  
"What kind of investment?" Demanded Kimiko. Things were getting worse.  
"To test your friend and see if he will be an asset to me. I want to secure myself a proper weapon." Revealed Orochimaru. "Your little friend will seek me out one day for the search of power."  
"And why would he do that?!" Sneered the mousy-haired girl. "Especially when you only want a weapon."

"We won't let you mistreat him as well!" Chimed in Fu.  
The man laughed some more. "Like you can stop it, he will come of his own free will to me!"

"And why would he do that?!" The two kunoichi took fighting stances, protecting their friend.

"To find out why the fox attacked that night." Grinned the older man.  
The last thing snapped Naruto out of it. Why? There was a reason why the fox attacked? And if so what was it? And why did his father use him as the vessel for the monster? And what happened to his mother? He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know. "What happened?!" He demanded.  
"Now, that would be telling." The sannin smirked. "Suffice to say that both of your parents died in the attack. If you want to know the entire story you'll have to find me. And find me you will."  
"That won't happen!" Fu defended the redhead.  
The sannin then flared his power and killing intent freezing the three genin in their spots. "I'm not interested in you, _little girl_!" He sneered. "You're just in the way!" He took a pair of kunai and threw them at the mint-green-haired kunoichi, but those weapons never made contact as they suddenly came to halt in mid-air.

"The fabled Magnet Release." Smirked the sannin, pleased with his choice. "You'll make a great addition to my forces."

When Naruto looked up the red-head's eyes were blood-red with a slanted pupil. The fox's power was starting to leak out with the boy's distress.

Using his magnetic power he sent the weapons back at their sender and while the man was distracted he grabbed his two teammates and disappeared high into the trees.

"N-Naruto." Breathed the orange-eyed kunoichi when she saw the boy's eyes. She knew well what was happening, and if it continued it'd get dangerous for them, as well as the boy.

"Stay here!" He commanded.  
"Y-you c-can't fa-face him!" Managed Komiko. "N-not th-the s-sannin."

"Did you think you could get away from me?" Came a snide voice from their right. Looking over the trio could see the man come out of a tree. What was that strange power? "My test just barely began." Naruto snarled at him, which made the sannin only laugh. "Come, show me what you're capable of." When the redhead made no move he smirked. "Or do you want me to give you more of an incentive?" He cocked his head to the side. "I can kill one of your little friends there."  
This brought the boy over the edge and he charged the demon before him with great speed. The sannin jumped back and once in mid-air Naruto engaged him with several swift kicks and punches. His taijutsu improved considerably over the last two years and he pushed their attacker back.

The young genin then kicked the man off of the tree and then jumped after him. Grabbing him in the air he pointed him head-downwards and as they fell slammed him into a thick branch, cracking it.

He doubted this would have defeated him and so using the moment this gave him he reached into his opponents pouch and took several of his shuriken and wire. He then kicked the man away and into the main body of the tree they were on and attaching the wire to the shuriken he threw them at him, binding the monster to the tree.

The snake sannin wondered what the boy was up to when he saw him take the wire into his mouth and go through a series of hand seals he recognised very well.

Naruto used the same jutsu he used on his sensei of their first day of training. "Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger! Fire Release: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

The stream of fire shot along the wire and straight for the bound Orochimaru, who could only look wide-eyed. When the jutsu hit it burned a hole into the tree and sent their attacked flying with the power the redhead put into it.

The trio watched if it worked when a figure merged from the raging torrent that was left by the technique. "Splendid! Splendid indeed!" Laughed the figure, but something was off about him, a piece of his face seemed melted and a different one was poking out.

Naruto grit his teeth, he hoped this would have done at least something. Pushing his worries aside he jumped towards the man already making another series of hand seals. "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu!" Many small fireballs flew at his target in an unpredictable manner, slamming all around the strange being, but the man only laughed.

"My turn now!" He then sent a wave of water at Naruto sending him crashing into another tree.

The redhead had a hard time picking himself up, it was a hard crash, his entire body ached and he suspected he might have cracked a rib or two.

"Come now, that can't be all you have got!" Taunted the snake. "Show me what you're truly capable of!" He charged the boy and engaged him in another round of close-range combat, sending punches and kicks at the boy.

Dodging one of the strikes the redhead created several shadow clones and then went to prepare another technique. As the clones attacked Orochimaru Naruto prepared, biting his lower lip. This jutsu was very difficult and he wasn't that good at it yet, but there was no option. "Horse, Dog, Bird, Ox, Snake! Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon"

A massive dragon formed out of earth from beneath them and rose up to Naruto's level. This jutsu sapped a lot of his strength.

As he defeated the last of the clones he watched the massive creature the boy formed. It was obvious it took a lot of his strength and chakra, but it was a magnificent thing, and he laughed as it charged him, slamming into the tree he stood on, breaking it in half.

The girls saw Naruto was now on one knee breathing hard. This was one of his most powerful jutsus, but also one that weakened him the most.

"Truly magnificent!" They were shocked to see the sannin appear behind their red-headed friend. The man then delivered a powerful punch to the boy and sent him flying, then went after him engaging him in another round of hand-to-hand again. It was obvious to everybody that he was truly only testing the boy. If the sannin was actually serious in this fight he could have defeated Naruto in a heart-beat.

As they were fighting Naruto caught one of Orochimaru's fists and used his hand for hand seals.

The snake sannin was impressed the boy was capable of that.

Once he was finished Naruto announced his technique. "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" From his hands he sent a powerful wave of electricity, shocking his opponent, paralysing him. But before he could deliver the finishing blow the sannin dissolved into mud. "A mud clone!"

"You truly are well suited to become my subject." Laughed the sannin from behind the boy, standing on a different branch now. "A little monster like you will make a splendid addition to my forces!" He laughed as the boy snarled at him.

Naruto had extended a lot of energy and chakra, he could barely continue. It might have been a mistake on his part to use the Earth and Stone Dragon jutsu, that did it for him.

"That will do for now." The sannin then announced, seemingly pleased. Before the boy could blink the man was in front of him and sank his teeth into his neck.

Naruto screamed as great pain spread from the place he was bitten and through his body. It felt like there was molten lava coursing through his veins.

"If you survive this, as I expect you to, you'll find me." The man laughed. "You will want to know the entire truth." He whispered to the boy. "It will eat at you until you won't be able to take it."  
Fu had about enough. She didn't want to do this, but there was little choice. She concentrated and started drawing on her own tailed beast's power. Soon she was enveloped in her own red chakra cloak and she charged the sannin.

"Oh, so Taki does have two jinchuriki now." Smirked the snake-man as he concentrated elemental chakra into his finger tips, a different one into each of them. As he did so small, purple flames erupted on his finger tips. As the young kunoichi closed the distance he slammed his fingers into her stomach. "Five Elements Seal!"  
The green-haired girl gasped for air as the strange technique made contact with her. Suddenly her chakra cloak disappeared and she fell unconscious.

Kimiko watched as her two friends were easily defeated. Fu was now unconscious from the strange seal the man performed, and Naruto seemed in a great deal of pain. Then as she watched Orochimaru melted into the tree and vanished.

Feeling freed from the oppressive power of the sannin she quickly went over to her friends. Fu seemed unharmed, but Naruto had a strange symbol now on his neck, and it would appear it was this symbol that caused him pain.

She tried to use her medical ninjutsu, but to no avail. No matter what she did the pain never went away and the strange tattoo stayed on the boy's neck. As for her other friend she quickly determined there was nothing wrong with the orange-eyed girl, she was just unconscious and there was nothing she could do about that. Fu had to awaken of her own accord.

This was no good. Her two teammates were out of commission and they were still in the middle of an exam and practically surrounded by enemies. If anybody attacked them now she'd have no chance against them. Not one against three and protecting her comrades at the same time.

There was only one thing she could do. She'd have to find a hiding place, secure it and take care of them and wait for the two of them to get better.

The mousy-haired girl cursed her situation. How could things have gone so terribly wrong during a simple exam?

* * *

Here we go, the second round. Kind of :P Hope you like it

I was wondering a bit. Are there any artists around? If so would anybody be willing to draw the different form's I'll have Naruto take over the course of the story? Like his looks and his clothing and all? Just asking. My drawing skills are terrible and so i was just wondering if somebody would be so nice and try? I hope I don't come off as a jerk now.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Forest of Death - Part 2

Orochimaru slowly retreated, pleased with himself and his handiwork. He was sure the boy would come to him for power and wanting to know the entire truth of the Nine Tail's attack. He laid the seeds for that to happen. The boy would have no other choice in the end.

As he was making his getaway he sensed somebody he hadn't seen in a long time. "Anko." He smiled to himself.

As he came to a clearing he saw her. Coming to a stop he waited for his old student to come to him.

"There you are!" She exclaimed angrily as she laid eyes on him. "We found the three bodies you left behind."

"So good to see you, Anko." He greeted her. "How have you been?" He ignored her accusing him of the murder. There was no need, he did indeed kill the three grass genin and took their faces.

"Quit this nonsense! Why are you here!" The purple-haired woman growled.

"Why so aggressive, now you hurt my feelings?" The man pretended to look sad.

"That's enough of your games!" She took her kunai out. "What do you want here."  
"Oh, you know, just scouting out the talent." He smirked. "The young redhead is especially promising." He laughed.

Realisation dawned at Anko, Orochimaru was after the young Uzumaki for some reason. "What do you want with him?!" She demanded.

"Now that would be telling." The sannin shook his head. "But don't you worry, I gave him a little parting gift."

The kunoichi instinctively touched her left shoulder. 'Did he give him the Curse Mark?'  
"You catch on quickly, as usual I might add." The older man grinned. "Yes, I gave him the mark."

"That's it, I heard enough! I won't let you take anybody!" She charged her old sensei. Extending her right arm snakes shot out of her sleeve and straight at the sannin who easily dodged.

"Not bad." He praised her.  
"You taught me everything after all." She smirked.

"Not everything." He too smirked.

She then pinned him to a tree and pierced his and her own hands with a kunai, and took his other hand with her own to make a hand seal.

"Twin Snakes Mutual Death Technique? So you'd use a forbidden technique just to get rid of me?" He smirked.

"I won't let you ruin his life any further!" Anko yelled at her old sensei. "Why? Why him?" She never did anything to help the redhead either and she felt awful about it. But now was her chance to make at least a bit good.

"Well, I thought about the Uchiha for his eyes, but he's disappointing." Orochimaru revealed. "Naruto on the other hand….evolved splendidly."

"You won't get a chance to claim your….prize. It's over now!" She was ready to end it.

"Is it, Anko?" A voice came from behind her. Looking back she saw the man before her turn to mud. He must have changed places before the fight began. And it was over now.

Orochimaru made a single hand seal and paralysed Anko, and soon she was consumed by great pain from the mark on her shoulder.

"You can feel it, can't you, the mark I put on you." He chuckled. "I put the exact same mark on the boy." He went closer and touched her cheek.

"He'll never serve you! He hates people like you!" She sneered at him.  
"Oh I wouldn't be so sure. I have something he wants very dearly after all." And with a last chuckle he turned and started walking away. "And please, don't stop the chunin exams." He spoke over his shoulder. "My three followers are taking part as well. I'm looking forward to see how they fare." And with that he was gone.

With great difficulty the kunoichi picked herself up and made her way back. It wasn't easy as the mark was making things difficult for her. It was causing a lot of pain for her, but she had to make it, she had to tell Lord Hokage about this. The entire Leaf Village was in danger now that that man was back, as was that young Taki boy.

"There she is!" Came a call from up ahead. Looking up she could see two Anbu members.

"Took your sweet time!" She scolded them as she fell to her knees.  
"What is it, Anko?" The two of them were at her side in no time, prepared to help.

"Oh no." One of them realised it as he looked at her holding her left shoulder. "Is it the mark?"  
The purple-haired woman nodded.  
"But that would mean….he's back!" The other one connected the dots. "We need to take you to Lord Hokage immediately."  
"No!" She shook her head. "No, we need to ensure the safety of the others first." She stood up painfully. "Bring the Hokage to the tower, as well as the Taki jonin."  
The two Anbu were perplexed about the request. "The Taki jonin? But why?"  
"Don't mind that now, just do as I say! It's important!" She ordered them, and although it seemed for a moment they would protest they complied at the end and vanished.

Once they were gone she made her way to the tower as fast as possible and waited there for Lord Hokage and the others to arrive. In the meantime she made herself comfortable on the couch and tried to relax.

Only forty minutes later the door flew open and the group marched in. "Are you alright, Anko?" The old man asked immediately.  
"I'll be fine, but there are more pressing matters." She told him.

"Can somebody finally tell us why we are here?!" Demanded Yashamaru.

"Indeed. What is it now?" Agreed Shinobu.

Hiruzen looked at Anko and gave her a nod. The woman took a deep breath before speaking. "Orochimaru is here." She revealed to the Taki jonin. There were gasps of disbelief in the room.

" _The_ Orochimaru? Of the Legendary Sannin?" Asked Kenzo. He was a short man with spiky, dark hair and keen, brown eyes.

The purple-haired kunoichi nodded. "He attacked today."  
"Naruto." Breathed the blonde jonin, catching up with their implications.

"Yes." Confirmed Anko. "He attacked his team and….gave him the curse mark." She looked away.

"What's that?" Asked Shinobu.

"It's a forbidden jutsu developed by Orochimaru himself. It gives the user tremendous strength, but at a terrible cost." began the old Kage. "Those who survive lose control over themselves and can attack everybody around."  
"What do you mean those who actually survive?!" Demanded a distressed Yashamaru.

"The mortality rate of that jutsu is….extremely high." Hiruzen gave them a sad look. "If he survives he'll bear the curse forever."

The other jonin looked at their blonde friend. Yashamaru was beside herself with fury. First they abuse the boy, then when he comes back they still insult him and treat him like garbage and now their own rogue ninja attacks her students and curses Naruto with whatever thing that was. "You'll pay for this!" She stunned everybody present. Such a blatant threat to a Kage. "Like your mistreating of him wasn't enough, now he's under threat from another of yours whom you were incapable to stop?!" She roared.

"I understand your frustration." Hiruzen waved off his guard who were preparing to defend their Kage from the hostile Taki jonin.

The blonde jonin barked a laugh. "You understand?" She laughed some more. "Somehow I doubt that!" She sneered. "Tell me, _Lord_ Hokage, why did you never protect the boy?!"

The old Kage hang his head in shame, he never did. And now he failed again, as his former pupil attacked the boy and marked him for life.

"We should pull them all out and leave!" Kenzo suggested to his friend.  
"You can't just interfere with the exams!" Protested Anko.

"Shut up!" Shinobu silenced her. "If you were anywhere near capable at your job this wouldn't have happened and wouldn't be an issue!"

The Konoha party backed off under the wrath of the Taki jonin. They cared deeply for their students and were furious with how the redhead was welcomed back, and now attacked.

"Even if you pull them out there is nothing you can do for the boy." Told them the Hokage.

"And he might not forgive us for pulling him and his friends out now that they made it this far." Commented Hanae Kikui, the last of the Taki Jonin. She was a very pretty and cheerful person with long, blue hair. She was usually soft-spoken, giving others the impression she was weaker, but in reality she was very strong with an iron-hard will.

The other three conceded that Hanae was right in this regard. Naruto returned not for the exams but because of his friends. He didn't want to hold his friends back.

"Alright." Conceded Yashamaru. "But I want some precautions. And we will write to Lord Shibuki." The other three from her party nodded their agreements.  
"I have mobilised the Anbu Black Ops." The old Kage revealed. "Nobody will intervene with the exams any more."  
"Orochimaru also said there are three of his followers taking part in the exams." Anko told them.  
"So we know who they are?" Inquired Kenzo.

"Probably the Sound trio. Nobody even knows how that country came into existance." Shrugged one of the Anbu present.  
"That seems too obvious." The blue-haired kunoichi pointed out.

"I agree." Nodded Sarutobi. "We will keep an eye out for anybody."

* * *

Kimiko got her two incapacitated teammates to the ground and hid between the roots of a massive tree, where she took care of her friends, especially Naruto who had fever and still seemed in constant pain.

After a long night Fu slowly came to. "Fu! Fu, are you alright?" Kimiko helped her friend to sit up.

"I'm alright." She smiled at the mousy-haired girl, yawning. "He just somehow suppressed my chakra." She then looked around to see Naruto. "What about him?"

Kimiko too looked at their red-headed friend with sadness in her eyes. "He's not good. Not good at all." She began. "He seems to be in constant pain and has a high fever. I tried to heal him, but my ninjutsu doesn't work on whatever that thing did to him. I could only try to lower his fever." She hang her head.

"Hey, it's not your fault." Fu put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's something evil that has to pass on its own."  
"That's exactly what I'm worried about!" Kimiko looked up at the orange-eyed girl. "What if….what if he doesn't survive it?"

"We can't think like that!" Fu scolded her. "He's strong. Something like this won't keep him down. He won't let it!"

The brown-eyed kunoichi could only smile at her friend's words. Yes, Naruto would make it, there was no doubt about that. He wouldn't let anything interfere with his dream for their village and the ninja world.

"All we can do now is wait and protect him if needed be." Fu looked determined.  
"I already placed out some traps." She informed her teammate. "Now you should eat." She offered some of her own food to the green-haired kunoichi, who accepted gratefully.

"Well, good morning." Came a snide voice from behind the girls outside their hiding place. Looking around they saw the sound trio, with the mummy-boy standing in the front of their group. It appeared it was him who spoke.

"Aww, man, it seems we are intruding on their breakfast." Mocked his spiky-haired friend.

"How unfortunate." Mummy-boy chuckled.

"What do you guys want?!" Demanded Fu.

"Just to fulfil our mission: To kill Naruto Uzumaki." Revealed the strange, bandaged boy. "Oh, and we took care of your little, pathetic traps." He added, holding up a piece of rope and some kunai.

The two kunoichi tensed. So another group were after their friend, or was it….?  
"You're working for Orochimaru, aren't you?" Kimiko fired at them, stunning the three.

"How do you know that?!" Demanded the one in the yellow jacket, preparing for a fight.  
"Calm down, Zaku." His friend calmed him down. "Do you mind telling us how would you know this?" he asked.

"Seems he doesn't tell you everything either." Smirked Fu.

"He attacked us just yesterday." The mousy-haired girl told them. There was no sense in pretending otherwise. Perhaps they would leave them be if they knew.

"What do you mean by that?" Growled Zaku.

"Exactly what she says." Fu rolled her eyes. "He attacked us and gave our friend a strange mark. Do you know what that thing is?"  
"Sorry, no clue what you mean." The boy shrugged. "All we know is we have to kill the redhead."

"I don't suppose anything we say will make you leaves us in peace?" Tried Fu.  
This made the spiky-haired Zaku laugh. "Of course not! Who do you think we are?"

"Kimiko," Fu got her friend's attention, "protect Naruto, I'll take care of them."  
"Brave, but foolish." The girl from the sound trio spoke for the first time. "Three against one, you stand no chance."  
"We will see about that." The green-haired girl jumped out of their hiding place and started making hand seals. "Hidden Technique: Hiding in Scale Powder Jutsu!" She then exhaled a large quantity of her luminous powder from her mouth, blinding her targets.  
She was about to attack, using her blinding technique as cover, when there was a strong gust of wind and her powder was scattered and the bandaged boy was already on the move and only feet away from her. There was nothing she could do but jump back and dodge his attack.

Dosu swung his fist with his strange gauntlet on, but the girl was already on the move and dodged his attack. She smirked and went for her kunai when she suddenly fell to her knees, shaking, and her ears bleeding.  
"Fu!" Called Kimiko. "What's wrong?" She saw clearly that the boy missed her, so how was this possible?

"What's wrong? Not feeling so good?" He mocked the young kunoichi. Fu looked up at him with hatred, but her vision was swimming and she felt dizzy. "It doesn't matter if you dodge my attack, I don't need to use my fists. Actually, I prefer not to." He began his explanation. "I can hit you with the power of sound with my little gadget here." He showed her his strange gauntlet. "I can create sound waves and direct them with my chakra however I please. These sound waves travel to your ear where anything above one hundred and fifty decibels ruptures your ear-drum. Further more my sound wave is strong enough to upset the fluid within the deepest ear-canal, throwing your balance off." He smirked.

Zaku then went on the offensive and delivered a strong punch to Fu's jaw, sending her flying. Then they both wanted to attack, but as they were about to strike the girl she vanished like when you wave steam above a pot away.

In the background Kimiko discretely used a genjutsu after their first attack and went to get Fu while leaving an illusion of her behind.

"It's a genjutsu, Zaku!" Dosu informed his team-member, then releasing it. As the illusion lifted he could see the green-haired girl being healed by the other one. So the brown-eyed kunichi was a medic nin. "Seems we underestimated your friend." He spoke. "I didn't expect a healer to be in these exams."  
"That was pretty annoying." Commented the other boy.

"Seems like we need to take them on both and take it seriously, they do have some skills." The dark-haired girl came forward, joining her friends.

Then there was the rustling of leaves and a third party came to the fight. "This should be interesting!" Commented Ino.  
"Are you sure this is the best idea?" Inquired Shikamaru.

"The best. A three-way battle will be easier" She smirked. "Especially with the loser down."  
The two Taki kunoichi growled at that derogatory name.

"Oh great, these pests were exactly what we needed." Zaku remarked sarcastically.

"Get lost, this isn't about you." Dosu warned the newcomers. "We just want the redhead."  
"Too bad, that's what we want as well!" Ino couldn't keep her big mouth shut.

"What's this supposed to mean? Another team? I don't understand." Kin was confused now. "What's going on, Dosu?" She asked her bandaged friend.

"I don't think they are here to kill the redhead as we are, Kin." Dosu observed. "I think their motivations are different." He explained his reasoning. "What's your business with the Uzumaki?" He demanded.  
"To show him what a loser he is!" She smirked again.  
"What an idiot." Kin shook her head.  
"Wishing to show off to a downed man, how brave of you." Zaku's words reeked of sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"And what about you? You wanted to do the same." Pointed out Fu.  
"Our situation is a bit different." Remarked Dosu. "Be gone, this is far beyond you!" He warned the newcomers.

"Don't order us around. We will do what we want to." The blonde then reached for her kunai and threw them at the three Sound nin.

Zaku jumped forward and used his wind to send them back at the three rookies, who covered before the force of the counter.

Both the Taki kunoichi scowled. 'This is bad. Fighting one team is one thing, but two?' They thought.

"We'll just have to crush both!" Smirked Zaku. Both Dosu and Kin nodded. "Let's take the fatso first, he looks the weakest."  
"What did you just call me?" Asked Choji in a barely audible voice.

"I called you 'fatso.'" Repeated the spiky-haired Sound nin.  
"I'm not fat!" Screamed the Akimichi. "I'm just chubby!"

"Oh great." Sighed Shikamaru. "Now we have to put up with him and his little tantrums."  
Choji then used his clan's body expansion jutsu and transformed himself into a massive ball and charged the one that insulted him.

Zaku used his wind cannon to try and blast the large boy away, but to no avail, the rolling mass continued to spin and then suddenly jumped into the air.

The dark-haired Sound kunoichi didn't wait for any other attack to come and attacked the blonde with her senbon. Ino defended herself with her own kunai, but was no match for the other girl.

Knowing Kin was more than capable on taking those two on alone Dosu went to help Zaku. Fu meanwhile took the distraction of their enemies as a cue and once again used her powder technique to blind everybody and went onto the offensive herself.

Kimiko too refused to sit back and let her friend fight alone and went to attack the other two girls and the boy with the ponytail.

The technique didn't last long as Zaku used his wind to get rid of it once again, and then immediately jumped out of the way of Choji's attack. There was nothing he could do about that with his wind, but Dosu came to his help and with his gauntlet sent a wave of sound at the massive ball and took the boy out of commission.

"A single hit and you're down? Not very impressive, fatso." Smirked Zaku. He and Dosu then had to dodge a barrage of wind-blades made by the green-haired girl.

"This is getting annoying." Commented mummy-boy. But then he had to jump again as the girl fired wind bullets at them.

"Two can play this game!" Called Zaku, extending his hands towards Fu. "Decapitating Airwaves!" Dosu on the other hand send kunai her way.

There was only one way for Fu to block that technique. She made quick hand seal: Dog, Horse, Bird. "Wind Release: Breakthrough!" She expelled wind from her mouth creating a massive vortex around herself, protecting herself from any attacks and attempting to blow her attackers away.

When the jutsu ended there was nobody in front of her and the immediate area around her was levelled. But then when she thought she was safe came Dosu's sound wave attack from behind, hitting her head on.

Fu screamed as her ear-drum burst once again and she fell to the ground, her ears bleeding once more.

"Fu!" Called Kimiko when she saw what had happened to her friend. Unfortunately this gave Kin the opportunity to kick her away.  
The mousy-haired girl landed hard on the ground and as she lifted her head up she saw the Sound kunoichi knock out Ino, only to be frozen in place by the other boy's jutsu. And for some reason he made her strike silly poses.

Before she could get up and help her friend she too was hit by Dosu's attack and had her balance disrupted. She felt dizzy and sick.

Then she was barely able to watch how the last Konoha nin fell to the Sound trio.

"Finally!" Growled the dark-haired kunoichi as she was freed from the Konoha genin's jutsu. "Let's finish the job and be off, I'm sick of this!"

"Not so fast, Kin." Zaku grinned sadistically as he kicked Fu in the ribs. "Let's have some fun before business."  
"Not a bad idea, actually." Smirked the kunoichi as she went over to Kimiko and started beating her as well.

The two of them beat the two Taki kunoichi with everything they had. Kin only used her fists, while Zaku used both his fists and feet as well, kicking the girl repeatedly.

"That's enough!" Came a call and then a rain of kunai descended upon the three forcing them to retreat. Then more people came, dividing their numbers between the two fallen kunoichi. They were the other three Taki teams.

"Oh great, that's what you get for dawdling, Zaku!" Dosu scolded his friend.

"How was I supposed to know so many more would be coming?!" Retorted the boy, then looking at their new enemy. "Look at them." He observed.

Dosu and Kin did as instructed and looked the teams over, then the two of them smirked. They might have been three teams, but they were hardly in a condition to put up any fight. They were all in a bad shape.

"They are in no shape to fight, even with their superior numbers." Commented the spiky-haired boy. "This will be quick."  
"What do you want here?" Demanded Dosu. He didn't want to fight any more than he had to and this was getting out of hand.

"We won't let you harm our friends any more!" It was Hoki who spoke up.  
"You're in no shape to fight us. You'll lose." Kin remarked.

"That may well be, but we will fight anyway!" The brown haired boy announced, getting nods from his comrades all around him. "We will not stand by letting you hurt anybody else!"

* * *

 _Naruto found himself in a strange dream-scape. It was almost like when he went into his subconsciousness and ended up in the sewer with the nine-tails. This place was similarly dark and damp-feeling. But it was still a wholly new place, and he had no idea how he got here, or how to get out._

 _Then the setting morphed and he found himself in a forest. Looking around he felt it was very familiar. He had a feeling he had already been there._

 _Then it all clicked into place. He was back at the Konoha cliff forest, the place where he lost Mizuki. Before he could think of something he heard a very familiar sound of something piercing flesh from behind him. Horror-struck he slowly turned around only to be met by the sight from his nightmares. His friend lay there on the ground, blood everywhere._

 _He tried to go over, go help him, or at the very least call to his friend, but to no avail. He could not move, nor could he call out. His body and voice didn't work. He was forced to witness his friend's death all over again. His mind was screaming from the terrible shock, and his old demons resurfaced._

" _If you were stronger you could have prevented it." Came a snide voice from his left. Tears in his eyes away from his friend's corpse he looked over only to see a bloodied Iruka. His face and head were badly misshapen and his torso was riddled with claw marks. Wounds he himself inflicted when he lost control over himself and let the fox give him his power and guide his actions. "You were weak, it's your fault he died!" The corpse of a man accused him, laughing._

" _You could have saved him. Why didn't you?" Came another voice, this time from his right. Looking over he saw a younger version of himself. The version of himself that faced off against Iruka. All splattered with blood, and crimson, hate-filled eyes looking at him. All hatred directed at himself. "It's all your fault! You could have saved him!" His younger self screamed._

" _He's weak. Too weak to protect anybody." Iruka mocked him._

" _You just stood by!" Screamed the younger Naruto. Looking over the real Naruto could see his younger self suddenly smile. "You just sat there and watched him die. So helpless." Slowly the younger boy's voice changed. It became deeper and deeper. He recognised it, he heard it just yesterday when the sannin attacked him and his friends. "If only you were stronger!" The younger Naruto peeled his skin off and revealed the snake's eye. "If only you had more power!" He laughed. "You could have saved everybody! Or maybe you let him die on purpose. Like you will let everybody die because ultimately you know….you know you can trust only yourself!"  
Naruto broke all over again, his past self resurfacing from the depths he pushed it to. He only buried his pain than fully face it. Just like he wanted to trust the people that took him in after he ran away from Konoha, but in reality he was kidnapped and given no choice. He dearly wished for friends, somebody close, to trust others. For a time he thought he had it, his life in Taki for the past two years was good after all. But was it all a lie? Something fabricated by his broken heart?_

 _Naruto screamed as pain, sorrow and heart-break overwhelmed him.  
_

* * *

Several more of the Taki genin were down now, victims to the Sound trio. Not dead, but wounded and unconscious. They were trying, but they were no match for the enemy nins in their state. They could only delay them from their ultimate goal, and as they learned from Fu and Kimiko they wanted to kill Naruto for some reason. One more reason why to fight to the bitter end. They wouldn't let them harm their friend without a fight, even if it was one they were bound to lose.

"Oh give it up already." Sighed Zaku. "This is really getting just irritating."

"Never!" Screamed Hoki.

"Very well. You might have gotten out of this alive if you let us do our mission, but no." Dosu rolled his eye.

The Taki genin prepared themselves for another round of attacks when they felt a massive chakra build up and released behind them. Turning around they saw Naruto was standing and a dark, menacing, blood-red chakra, with wisps of black and purple in it, swirled around him in a violent torrent.

Looking up at the boy's face they could see black, tattoo-like markings on the left side of his face. They looked like streaming water.

Naruto slowly stepped forward and towards the injured Fu. "Who did this to you?" He asked in a low voice, startling the girl.

Was this truly Naruto? Nobody could believe their eyes. What was that power? It wasn't the power of his biju as they were told how that would look and feel like. No, this was entirely different. It felt different than they were described it would. And his eyes, they were golden instead of steel-grey or red.

"Who did this?" The boy repeated, louder now.

"I did!" Announced Zaku proudly. "I had a little bit of fun with your friend."

'Those marks! It can't be!' Thought Dosu. 'The marks on his neck the girl spoke of. Those were those of a curse mark. _His_ curse mark!'

At the words of the Sound nin Naruto's anger rose and with it the marks on his body glowed and spread farther, fully crossing his face and body.

'Why? Why would he order us here if he gave him that mark?' Dosu's mind was racing now. 'This is bad! That chakra he's releasing is too powerful. It already feels oppressive enough and he barely began tapping into the mark's power!'

"Dosu, pull yourself together!" Zaku brought him out of his thoughts. "I'll get rid of them in one attack!" He announced, then brought his hands forward. "Super Sonic Slicing Wave!" A massive gust of wind shot out of his hands.

Once it was over the boy fully expected everything in its path to be levelled, but once the dust settled he was surprised to see there was a massive stone wall standing between them and their target. It was partially damaged, but it withstood his attack just fine, protecting everybody behind it.

"But how?" He wondered.  
"What, did you really believe that breeze of yours would do us in?" Zaku whirled around only to find the redhead standing behind him.

'Not only did he protect his friends he also made it all the way to us in a blink of an eye!' Dosu couldn't believe his eyes. This was too much for them.

Zaku jumped away from the boy and together with his teammates threw shuriken, kunai and senbon at him, only for Naruto to to raise his hands and stop all of their weapons in mid-air.  
"M-magnet release!" Mummy-boy recognised the well-known Kekkei Genkai.

"Correct." Grinned the redhead. His smiled was as menacing and cruel as that of their master Orochimaru. It promised nothing but agony. He then sent the projectiles back to their senders.

Dosu was able to defend himself from their own weapons, but the other two were less fortunate. Zaku was hit in the arms and legs, while Kin's entire body was covered in her own senbon, but before she could fall to the ground Naruto was before her, delivering a knee to her stomach and before she could collapse to the ground taking her by the throat he slammed her into the ground.

The boy's friends looked on in horror. This wasn't their friend. Their friend would never attack somebody who was already defeated, not like this, nor so sadistic.

Then in a blink of an eye he was next to Zaku delivering another strong kick, breaking some of the boy's ribs. He then took the boy's arms and slowly dislocated them at the wrists, elbows, and lastly his shoulders.

Zaku screamed in agony and then his arms fell to his side, dangling uselessly. He wanted to run but the redhead gave him no chance to do so. He delivered another kick to Zaku and then stumped on his head, pressing his face into the dirt. And all the while he did this he grinned madly, as if he took great pleasure in such an act.

Fu watched her friend do all these terrible things, not believing her eyes. 'No, this is not Naruto! No! He'd never do this!' She thought. 'Whatever it is that monster did to him is the cause for this. He'd never!' She then couldn't take it any more and tore herself from the arms of one of her friends and ran up to Naruto.

Kimiko too watched the boy wreck havoc in the midst of the Sound trio. Everything he did was so much unlike him. The gentle redhead she knew would never do this. 'Not Naruto!' She too then picked herself up and went to stop her friend.

Both girls arrived at the same time and hugged their friend. "That's enough! Stop this!" Pleaded Fu.  
"This isn't you, Naruto! Stop it!" Kimiko held on to him as if for dear life. She felt like if she let go they'd lose their friend forever. "Please, stop!"

Naruto stopped his rampage and turned around to look at the mousy-haired girl and then to the other side to the green-haired one. He looked into Fu's eyes for a long time, it were her tears that ultimately stopped him.

Dosu watched at the marks on the Uzumaki's body slowly receded. It would appear that the two girls calmed him down, whatever it was they did.

As the marks on his body receded with them the power he felt up until now. Once it was gone he fell to his knees with both girls holding onto him. Then it hit him. It him him what he had just done. He looked around at the two genin he just defeated. No, not merely defeated, but destroyed. And he felt such a pleasure doing so just a moment ago. What was going on? This wasn't him!

The two kunoichi refused to let go of their friend and as they held on they could feel the boy tremble. Looking at his face they could see he was in shock and had tears in his eyes.

The young redhead couldn't believe what he just did. What was the power Orochimaru gave him? And why did it feel so right at that moment?

He the once again looked at his two female friends. Both had tears streaming down their cheeks and were holding him tightly. If it wasn't for them, especially Fu, he might have never stopped, not before he killed his enemies. And what would happen once he did? Would he stop for his friends or attack them as well?

"Naruto." He then heard the green-haired girl whisper his name.

Slowly he moved his arms and put them around his two friends, hugging them close and crying openly now.

'We are safe, for now." Thought Dosu to himself. "You are strong, Naruto Uzumaki." He called to the redhead, getting the attention of all three of the genin. He didn't mock the boy for crying, he was just glad to be alive. "Too strong!" He then took out their scroll. It was an Earth Scroll. "I'll exchange our scroll for our lives. Take it and let us leave." He suggested.

After a moment the redhead nodded his agreement, he didn't want any more fighting. Not now.

Dosu went and picked up his two fallen comrades. They were both in a bad shape, but they would be alright, he'd make sure of that. He then turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" A voice form behind him got his attention. Turning around he could see it was the green-haired kunoichi. "What did this Orochimaru do to Naruto, and why him?" She demanded through her sobs.  
"I don't know." The bandaged boy answered honestly. "All I know is we were ordered to target him and kill him by that man. But I don't know why he ordered us to assassinate somebody upon whom he bestowed his own powers." He told her. "It would seem we were just pawns in his game." His sincerity surprised the two girls. "And now my two friends are injured thanks to his machinations, but I won't stand for that." He promised himself. "We won't bother you ever again. You have my word on that." He promised and then he was gone.

'It would appear that monster of a man respects nothing and no one, not even his own subordinates. They are all tools to him.' The two girls thought.

* * *

Several hours later when the three of them were in a better shape and Naruto got over his initial shock they wanted to continue on their way to the tower. At first they argued with their red-headed friend that they should quit, but he was adamant that he wanted to continue, and in a way they didn't want to quit either.

"What about you guys?" He asked Hoki.

"We lost our scrolls a long time ago." The genin admitted and their friends nodded. All three of their teams lost their scrolls in ambushes. "And even if we had them we are in no condition to continue."  
"We can always help each other." Suggested Kimiko.

"That's nice of you, but," he shook his head, "a shinobi must know when to quit and to retreat as well." He smiled a tired smile. "We are too tired and injured to continue to fight."  
For a few moments there was silence and the three teams expected to be scolded for giving up, and Fu seemed like she wanted to say something, but she was silenced by Naruto, who smiled at his brown-haired friend. "Only a true shinobi would say this."  
Hoki was stunned, but then grinned at the Uzumaki's praise, feeling rather embarrassed by it, but pleased at the same time.

"So what will you do?" Asked Fu.  
"We will make our way back to the gates of the compound." Explained Aya. "They'll let us out and we can be treated."

"Disappointing, but we can take it." Spoke up somebody they did not expected to. His name was Eichi Hirasi and he was a shy and timid boy, usually very quiet, but also kind, caring, sensitive and very compassionate. He was from Shinobu's team.

Naruto's team nodded and wished them all good luck. "Don't worry about us, we will make it back just fine." Assured them Hoki. "Worry more about yourselves. You should go now." He then went to help one of their friends.  
The three young genin nodded and left them, making their way towards the tower. All the way to the tower Naruto was very quiet and seemed deep in thought. And when either of the girls tried to speak to him and ask him about it he waved them away, saying it was nothing.

Although they let the topic slide after a few failed attempts the did not believe the boy, they knew something was up, although they could not say what it was. Something was troubling him, and they both thought it was what ha happened between them and the Sound trio.

The journey to the tower took them many hours of marching, but at long last they finally spotted the circular building and were relieved when they set foot in its shadow.  
As they were nearly at the building they saw somebody else arrive as well. Before they were able to prepare for a fight, just in case, they waved to them. "Hey!" It was Kabuto, who now jogged together with his teammates up to them. "I see you made it as well! Awesome!" He grinned.

"That we did." Fu nodded back, although slightly stiffly, but the konoha genin didn't seem to notice.

"That's great to see!" He laughed. "Anyway, we can talk alter, we should go inside now." He nodded towards one of the many doors in the building.

"Yes, good luck to you." Kimiko waved to them and Kabuto waved back.

Opening the door the three of them entered only to find an empty room. There was absolutely nothing inside. "Look at that!" Fu brought their attention to the writing on the wall.

"If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly quality is what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack." Kimiko read. "When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever. This 'something' is the secret way to guide us from this place today." She finished reading it to her comrades.

"This what?" Asked Fu.

"There is a word missing there." Naruto told them.  
Kimiko nodded her agreement. "At any rate it's about the scrolls. I think we are to open them both now."

Fu took their scrolls out and gave one to Kimiko and together they opened them. What they found inside made no sense. And then smoke started coming out of the scrolls.

"It's a summoning jutsu!" Naruto took the scrolls and threw them both on the ground so they crossed each together.

There was more smoke and then a grinning Ibiki stood there. "Well, hello there." He greeted them.  
"You? But why?" Asked a confused Fu.  
"I was asked to welcome you three here when you arrived. I couldn't say no to that." He smiled. "Congratulations, you passed the second exam!"

The three genin sighed all in relief. They were finally done with this awful place.

"Good work all of you!" Ibiki praised them.  
"So if we opened the scroll early we would have summoned you in the middle of the forest." Naruto then commented.  
"Correct." Confirmed the scarred man. "As Anko already told you this exam was designed to test your integrity. If you opened the scrolls you'd have failed and broken the trust of those that gave it to you."  
"So what have you done to those that did it?" Asked the green-haired girl.

Ibiki grinned. "We knocked them all out." This made the genin giggle. "I was also instructed to explain this." He pointed his thumb behind himself at the writing at the wall. "It's instructions Lord Hokage himself wrote down. Do you understand them?"  
"Well, heaven stands for mind and earth stand for the body." Naruto began. "'If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher' simply means to learn if you lack knowledge. And as for 'If earthly quality is what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack' it means that if you lack physical power you should train yourself to become stronger. The goal being to bring both mind and body into balance." He explained, impressing the older man.

"Correct." Ibiki nodded. "If both body and mind work in perfect harmony then even the most difficult missions can become easy."  
"And so the missing character is for 'person,' that is to say us. Us as chunin." Fu understood now.  
"Very good indeed!" The man grinned wide, he was very impressed by the youngsters. "That's everything I had to say. Once again I congratulate you!" He nodded at them. "You can pass on now."


	8. Chapter 8 - The Forest of Death - Part 3

Later on all the remaining teams assembled in the core of the tower in the centre of the Forest of Death. It was a massive room with a low stage at one end with two massive hands making the seal of the ram. There were two large screens on the wall behind the hands and on the sides were two viewers galleries.

In the centre of the stage stood the Hokage himself, flanked by the jonin leaders of the present teams. Before the stage and slightly to the side stood the proctors and sentinels of the exams.

The genin themselves assembled before the stage and stood to attention, awaiting the words of the leader of the Leaf Village.

"First of all congratulation on finishing the second exam!" Anko Mitarashi, the proctor of the forest exam. 'Twenty-four out of eighty four made it, better than I expected.' She smirked.

'So many are left.' Though Fu. 'Even the team of the loud blonde that got defeated in the ambush on us.' Looking around she could see the sound trio as well, but they were paying them no attention. It would appear they would hold their word and not bother them again. In a way she felt sorry for them now, even after what they did to them and wanted to do to Naruto. They were just pawns and were tricked as much as they were.

'Even the loser made it? I hope I get to fight him!' Kiba smirked to himself.

'Naruto.' Hinata was secretly pleased the redhead made it.

'So his team made it, as the only one from Taki.' Neji Hyuga looked at the redhead as well. 'He's an interesting one.'

'This is such a drag!' Were the thoughts of Shikamaru Nara as he looked around.

'Not even a single scratch on you. Just what I expected, Gaara.' Thought Baki, the jonin leader of the redheaded Gaara, the blonde Temari, and Kankuro, the three siblings from Suna.

'Oh great, those three losers made it as well.' Ino wanted to sneer at the redhead from Taki.

'I'll make you proud, Gai sensei!' Bushy-brow Lee promised to himself.

"Now pay attention, Lord Hokage will explain the third exam to you." Anko told announced.

The old man came slightly forward. "Before I tell you what the third exam will be I want to first explain about the nature of the test itself." He began. "It's something all of you need to understand. The reason why our country holds these tests with conjunction with others is to raise the ability level of the shinobi taking part and to increase friendship with our allied nations, of course, but," he paused for a moment, taking a puff from his pipe, "more importantly they are a representation of the battle between allied nations." He revealed to the young students. "If we look at our history we can see all of our allied friends were once nations that continuously warred against one another purely for power. And so in order not to destroy each others military strength meaninglessly those nations picked champions to do battle on behalf of their countries at mutually selected locations. That was how the Chunin Selection Exams began." He explained. "Of course these exams do serve to chose the worthy of carrying the mantle of chunin, but they also allow for a place where shinobi can carry the pride of their nation on their backs and fight with other ninjas for their very lives. Many leaders and people of prominence from various countries are invited to attend these exams as guests, and possibly seek out shinobi to work for them. This exam may very well determine the course of your ninja careers from here on out. And more importantly those rulers will watch your battles and take note of the strengths of each ninja and nations have. If there is a gap in power between the countries the strong nations are inundated with job requests for their ninjas, and conversely the request to countries that are deemed weak decline. Therefore the stronger our nation is the better our position when it comes to negotiating with neighbouring countries. So it's important to show how much military strength each village has. After all the country's strength is the village's strength, and the village's strength is the shinobi strength. And the true strength of shinobi is shown only when it's pushed to its limits, such as life and death battle." He looked the children over. "This exam is the chance for each village to show the strength of its shinobi, and hence the strength of the nation itself. It's because this is an exam where your life is on the line that is has meaning. And it's for this very reason and for the strength of the nation that your forerunners fought in this exam. It's truly a dream worth striving for!"  
"But then why use the expression 'friendship' when describing this?" Demanded Tenten.

"That's only a part of what I said. You mustn't have the wrong idea of the exam's meaning. This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying. In the world of the shinobi that _is_ friendship." Hiruzen explained. "The third exam is exactly this, a fight for life and death, with the pride of your village and your dreams at stake."

As he finished there was a long pause between the young genin. Nobody really knew what to say to such revelations. It was a rather dark outlook on their lives as ninjas.

The Hokage nor anybody else expected anybody to say anything to this, but then the silence was broken by a certain redhead. "That's barbaric." He surprised everybody present with his bluntness, and Yashamaru had to stifle her laughter.

"That's how the shinobi system works." Hiruzen answered the boy.

"Then the system is broken!" Naruto pushed forward, uncaring about what anybody might think of this. "Doing battle to the death for balance? What kind of balance is that? It's just a lie! As is this friendship you keep talking about."  
"How dare you, you little runt!" Anko yelled at the redhead, but she was silenced by a single wave from her lord.

Nobody in the room, apart from the boy's friends and sensei, knew what to think of this. Challenging a Kage head on like this?

"This is how it has been for centuries." The Hokage raised an eye-brow at the redhead. If there was anybody he expected to say such things it would have been him. He who had to fight for his life from the very beginning of it.  
"You can roll over for it if you please." Naruto agitated the Konoha ninjas in the room further. "But I won't." His tone became cold and hard. "I had to face hardships of this world from my earliest years and I refuse to bend over ever again."

Ibiki had to admit he was deeply impressed by the boy, his respect for the youngster growing greatly from the first exam when he stood up to him.

"So what would you do about it?" The Hokage challenged him. "You're speaking about a world-wide system here with intricate workings you don't even fully understand yet." Some people in the room smirked at the last part.

The redhead didn't seem bothered. "I'm not naive enough to think that I know all the ins-and-outs of this system" He shrugged. "But also not blind enough to simply follow it. It may take many years, but I intend to change it. The nations must cooperate better, and not fake it using lives of children in their games like these." He gestured with his hands. "The nations must come together and negotiate, there must be willingness to do so. Somebody must show the world the way. A movement if you will, for proper peace." He wasn't sure on how to accomplish such a goal, but he didn't want to simply stand by and let all of these terrible things happen. He had enough. Enough of everything.

Some in the room thought the redhead was a lunatic for wishing for such an impossible dream. Others thought they were the ravings of a loser, trying to make himself more important than he was. But a few were impressed with the boy.

'He's grown greatly.' Thought Ibiki.

The seasoned Hokage smiled at the boy's words. Yashamaru felt pride swell inside her. And a jonin wearing a Sound hitai-ate smiled seeing the hatred inside of the boy. 'He'll further become disillusioned with the ninja system and then he'll come to me for power. Power to bring the Five Great Nations to their knees.'

After a long silence a man standing next to the purple-haired kunoichi cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I'll be the proctor of the third exam, Genma Shiranui. And before we can hold the final exam we need to hold a preliminary round."  
There was an outcry between the genin. "What do you mean 'preliminaries?'"

"Well, the fact is we never expected so many of you to be left a this point, and so we need to reduce the numbers further." The man explained. "We need to speed things up. Only the best deserve to continue onwards!" He looked them over. "And so if anybody feels you are not up to it this is your chance to leave."  
"Do we have to leave as teams again?" Somebody asked.

"No, this time you are as individuals here, not as teams. You might very well fight your friends here." Genma revealed in a dark tone. "Anybody can leave and your team won't be affected. Decide quickly, the preliminaries will begin shortly and they will be decided in one-on-one combat, sudden death style."

Naruto then felt a surge of pain in his neck where he was bitten by Orochimaru. 'Another wave.' He thought as he grasped his shoulder. 'They are getting more and more frequent!'

"Naruto!" His two teammates noticed. "You have to quit now, before things get worse!" Kimiko.  
"No, I'll not quit!" Growled the redhead.

Fu didn't like the situation either, but she understood why he didn't want to quit. She herself wouldn't have wanted that either. But still, that mark was nothing but trouble. "I don't like it either, but right now there is nothing we can do. Nor can we decide for Naruto."  
Kimiko didn't like it, but she agreed to Fu's point. "Just be careful, alright?" She was just concerned for her friend, somebody who could very well be like a brother to her.  
Yashamaru noticed her student's behaviour as well, and it worried her. Everything she learned about the boy's new burden worried her. It worried her for him.

"It's as a we feared." The Hokage spoke to his closest shinobi, as well as the Taki jonin.  
"We need to take him out of the exam, hand him over to the Anbu and keep him locked up. We need to keep that seal under control" Spoke up Anko.  
"You won't lay a single finger on him!" The blonde Taki jonin was next to the woman in a heart-beat after hearing what she had to say. "If you do I'll kill you." She spoke in a low, threatening voice. "Nobody will touch my student!"  
"I don't care whose student he is, if he stays he's a danger to everybody present!" Anko wasn't intimidated. "You simply don't understand the situation, but I do! As he gets stronger so does the curse mark! That thing is feeding off of his chakra. It will devour him!" She lectured the woman. "It's a miracle on its own that he's still alive, even standing. Most would be dead by now."  
"But he isn't most people." Yashamaru looked at her student. "He bears a mark already." She got the attention of those around her. "A mark just as terrible, or have you forgotten already?" She growled and the others backed off.

"Allow him to continue." The Hokage instructed.  
"But Lord Hokage…." She wasn't allowed to finish.  
"That's enough, Anko!" The older man warned her. "I agree with his sensei, but if we see his power getting out of control or the mark activating we will step in and stop it." He looked at Yashamaru who nodded her agreement.  
"Very well." The purple-haired kunoichi conceded.

"In that case I'd like to quit." Kabuto raised his hand. "I've had enough." He let himself be known at last.  
"Kabuto Yakushi, Correct?" Genma went through his paperwork. "Alright, you can leave.

In the background the Hokage and some of his ninjas were in a discussion as the young man exited the arena.

"Anybody else?" Asked the man, looking around, but nobody made a move. "So that means twenty-three of you are left, meaning there will be eleven matches, one will be a three-way battle, where only one will advance." He smiled at the prospect of the exciting battle, wondering who it would be. "As for the rules, there are none. You fight until one of you dies, concedes or is rendered incapable of continuing. As proctor I might occasionally intervene, just to save as many lives as possible." The man explained. "The names for each battle will be chosen completely at random."  
One of the large screens behind the man lit up and it started scrolling through names. When it came to a stop there were gasps from a few present.

"Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and….Naruto Uzumaki." Genma announced. "Come forward." 'So, already the first battle will be the threesome, and with the Uzumaki boy nonetheless. This will be good.' He thought secretly.

'This should be interesting.' Thought Neji Hyuga.

"Good luck, and be careful, Naruto." Kimiko wished him all the best, but was worried. He was to be so early on.

"You can do it!" Cheered Fu.  
'Not only is he first but he'll have to fight two at once. This isn't good' Thought Yashamaru.

"This couldn't have been any better!" Grinned Kiba.

"Oh man, what a drag!" Sighed Shikamaru.

"Show the loser who's boss, Shikamaru!" Cheered Ino, only getting a few glares in return.

The three combatants stepped forward to the examiner.

"Any objections before we begin?" Asked the man.

"None at all!" Dog boy grinned savagely.

Shikamaru didn't look too happy, but stayed quiet now.

Naruto on the other hand merely shrugged. 'Fighting two at once already, that's not good. And I bet they'll team up against me.'

"Very well, everybody else make your way upstairs." Genma ordered everybody else, and they waited as they complied.

'I'm very eager to see what you can do, Naruto.' Smirked the disguised Orochimaru.

* * *

" _I see you finally made it here." The sannin grinned as Kabuto and his team entered the tower. "Everything went according to plan I presume?"  
"Good day to you as well, Lord Orochimaru." Smirked the silver-haired genin. "Yes, it did. I watched him exactly as you instructed me and I recorded all the data I collected on this card." He took a card from his deck. "You want it?"  
"Of course." The older man came forward and took the card from his underling. "What do you think of him?"_

" _He's got a lot of potential." He admitted. "But then it doesn't matter what I think. You have seen it yourself." Kabuto smiled._

" _Indeed I have." The sannin laughed as he vanished in a puff of smoke._

* * *

'Although this should be an average test of your skills, but I'm still curious on how you'll deal with both of them.' The snake man smiled to himself.

As she went upstairs and joined her other two students the blonde Taki jonin looked around and watched the expression of everybody present. Most of them looked on with genuine interest, and some with literal glee. Those seemed to hope for Naruto's humiliating defeat.

Downstairs the three opponents stared each other down. "Hey," Kiba then spoke up, looking at the Nara, "let's target the loser first, then we can battle it out between the two of us. I want to show him who's boss here." He grinned.

"Man, what a drag." The other genin scratched his head, but conceded. "It's not personal, not for me really, but it's easier, you know?" He told Naruto, who already expected as much.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Fu yelled, clearly cross with them.  
"There are no rules, as I already explained." Genma fired back. "So be quiet." He then turned to the three combatants. "Begin now!" And with that the fight began.

"I hoped from the moment you came back that I would be the one to fight you." Admitted Kiba. "To show everybody what a loser you are! To show the traitor…." The three Taki shinobi on the balcony above gripped the railing tightly, their anger boiling.

"Yes, yes, geez are you just gonna talk? Is that your strategy? Bore me to death?" Naruto yawned animatedly. "Come on, dog-breath, surely you can do better." Several people on the balcony sniggered.

This did it. "Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba commanded his four-legged friend and the two of them charged the redhead.

"What a drag!" Shikamaru shook his head. To succumb to taunts easily like this, how embarrassing. But he then used his Shadow Possession Jutsu and targetted the now Taki genin.

Akamaru transformed into a copy of Kiba and then the two of them jumped into the air and started spinning very fast until they became small tornados of claws. "Gatsuga!"

Naruto was forced to evade both techniques. If he got caught by Shikamaru he'd be mauled into dust from Kiba and his pet. Then again if he got into the way of those two he'd be mauled immediately.

After several evasive manoeuvrers he noticed Shikamaru's technique had a certain range depending on the lighting, and since it stayed constant here inside he'd only have to stay a certain distance away not to be caught. That is unless something else didn't create a shadow he could use. He looked up to see Kiba and Akamaru right above him, forcing him to jump away.

After the latest attack the two stopped their advance and looked at the redhead. "Is that all you can do?" Taunted Kiba. "After your big speech just a moment ago I thought you'd have more to offer!" The boy grinned.

"Better than to just have a big mouth." Retorted Naruto.

"Damn you!" Growled Kiba.

'This isn't good.' Thought the redhead panting. 'This constant evading will wear me out fast, and then it might trigger the mark.' He'd have to try and finish at least one of them fast. He started to make hand seals: Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" He shot a massive ball of fire at his two adversaries. This technique surprised the onlookers, especially the young Uchiha as this was the favoured technique of his clan, and Kakashi Hatake.

Kiba with his pet friend and Shikamaru had to jump out of the way of the vast attack. It certainly was stronger than any of them expected of the redhead.

"That's right! Don't underestimate Naruto!" Cheered Fu.

As they landed away from the fire attack they saw the redhead was already in the process of another technique. "Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!" He sent a wave of electricity from his hands towards them, forcing them to evade again. Once they were in the air he immediately cancelled the technique and created several clones that charged both enemies, engaging them in close-range combat.

Kiba did well fighting the clones, Shikamaru on the other hand had more trouble, him being more of a mid to long-range fighter.

'Incredible! He mastered both the fire and lightning releases!' Marvelled Kakashi at his former student. 'I never expected he'd be capable of that.'

Shikamaru was forced to use shuriken against the clones, sending a barrage of them at his enemy, resulting in them vanishing in puffs of smoke.

Naruto then sent another wave of clones at them while he went to collect the shuriken. When he had enough he looked up to see his clones were now defeated and his two adversaries now landed on the ground again.

"What is that supposed to be, taking charity?" Kiba mocked him for picking up their own weapons.

'Yes, this is one of his weaknesses.' Mused Yashamaru. 'Naruto doesn't like these weapons, probably as a result of his past. And yet at the same time they are his biggest advantage with his powers. Hopefully he'll come around now.'  
Naruto merely smirked as he concentrated a small bit of his power into the metal weapons. He then threw them at the two boys.

Kiba and Shikamaru didn't understand what was going on, why the boy felt so confident with their weapons, but understood soon enough when the projectiles changed their flight-paths and went straight for them. No matter what the two did the weapons followed them.

"What is this? What is going on?!" Wondered Ino.

"It can't be!" Baki was stunned, as were his students, especially Gaara, and the other jonin and chunin.

"But how?" Demanded Kakashi.

"Oh yes, it can!" Smirked the blonde Taki jonin. Everybody looked at her now. "If anybody in this village ever paid any attention to him you'd know he has a strong Magnet Release Kekkei Genkai."

"Magnet release? What is that, sensei?" Asked Sakura.  
Kakashi lifted up his hitai-ate from his left eye and revealed his sharingan, much to the surprise of his students and colleagues. "The Magnet release is a rare nature transformation Kekkie Genkai, a blood limit. It is the combination of Lightning release and Earth release, creating magnetic forces which the user can apply in many ways, like magnetising weapons and use them as targetted projectiles, for example." He explained. "This Kekkei Genkai could be found in Kumogakure, Sunagakure and Iwagakure in the past, but never here in Konoha. However, despite it being found in several corners of the world it is unknown how somebody can have it, as people don't have to be blood related to be born with it." Everybody listened to his explanation of the ninjutsu. "So he has Earth release as well then." He looked at Naruto's sensei.

"Of course he does." The woman confirmed. "And he mastered it to a high level already." She revealed.

'He might be a true genius.' Kakashi felt a wave of guilt over always neglecting the boy and shunning him. 'And yet he is such a splendid shinobi.' He thought as he observed the boy with his sharingan, noting the magnetic forces swirling around him and the weapons he touched.

The situation was getting dangerous for the two Konoha genin. No matter how many times they evaded the shuriken still kept coming, leaving them no other option but to deflect them with their own weapons. Taking out a kunai they started deflecting the projectiles.

"Big mistake." Commented Baki as he observed the redhead. Others looked at the Suna jonin not understanding when cries from down bellow got their attention.

Down bellow Kiba and Shikamaru held their now bleeding arms. When they started deflecting the red-head's weapons their own kunai flew out of their hands and straight at them. Both boys protected themselves with their arms.

"What is it? What happened?" Ino couldn't believe her eyes.

"He magnetised their own weapons when they touched his." Explained the Suna nin. "It was a big mistake trying to deflect the shuriken on behalf of your little friends."

Kakashi saw what happened with his eye. He saw when two boys touched the magnetised weapons with their own Naruto's power entered their kunai. He was then able to use those weapons against them immediately. All it took was a fraction of a second of contact for him to achieve this. Incredible!  
The two genin down bellow looked up at the older man above, listening to his explanation. "It's true." The redhead got their attention. "I can magnetise anything that either comes too close to me or I can touch, even indirectly."  
'The Kekkei Genkai is very strong in him.' Thought Baki. 'Perhaps stronger than even in our Lord Kazekage. How is this possible?!'

Naruto then made the weapons fly again and directed them at the other genin. The two braced themselves when suddenly the weapons flew past them harmlessly and embedded themselves into the ground.

Everybody looked at the redhead expecting a trick, but they found him on his knees, grasping his shoulder in pain. Several people on the balcony seemed agitated by that action. What was going on?

This made Kiba smirk. "Not so tough after all, huh?" He and Akamaru then charged the redhead with their Gatsuga.

Naruto, although in great pain, made hand seals trying to protect himself. Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog. "Earth Release: Mud Wall!" With great difficulty he placed his hands onto the ground and wall of stone shot up. However, in his weakened state the wall itself too was weaker and Kiba broke through it and slammed into the genin.

"Naruto!" Cried Fu and Kimiko.

Naruto flew back and landed hard. The three Taki shinobi looked on anxiously. This was bad.

As he slowly picked himself up into a kneeling position the agony intensified and he could feel the mark spreading.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Anko, ready to jump in should it continue. The Hokage next to her tensed up as well.

'Excellent!' Thought Orochimaru. 'Show me what you can do with it! Let the power of the mark out!'

Shikamaru and Kiba froze as they saw the strange marks spread across the boy's body, and Akamaru whimpered as he felt the boy's power change, getting the attention of his master.

"What is it, Akamaru?" Kiba didn't understand what got his friend so afraid all of a sudden. All the redhead did was squirm in pain on the ground now for some reason. What was going on then?

Naruto felt like his body was on fire, it was pure agony this mark, but he refused to succumb to it as he remembered what he was like when it first took over, and Fu's tears and her begging him to stop, together with Kimiko. He couldn't let it happen again.

'No, I won't let you take over! Not again!' He thought. With all his willpower he slowly forced the curse mark back, refusing its power.

"Incredible!" Breathed the purple-haired kunoichi. "He forced it back only with his will!" She couldn't believe her eyes. Was something like that really possible?

'Why did you refuse its power?' Frowned the snake sannin, disappointed.

As the pain went away he was able to relax and breathe evenly. Now, the fight could continue without further interruptions.

Kiba was the first of the pair to get hold of himself, and getting the attention of his four-legged partner he threw him a small pill and took one as well. The small dog's fur started to change colour and became a reddish-brown. Both of their chakras surged.

Then the two of them charged using their signature move and once again slammed into the redhead, sending him flying, and once in the air they jumped him and delivered several punches and knocked him to the ground.

Naruto spat blood as he got on all fours.

"Is that all you got?" Mocked Kiba. "I hoped for better."  
"Right." Naruto breathed. "Because showing four nature transformations is worse than a bit of low-level taijutsu with your mutt there." He smirked.

"You bastard! Don't you dare call Akamaru a mutt!" Dog boy sneered.

"A little, flee-infested mutt he is." Taunted the redhead, getting to Kiba. He then smeared his hand on the blood he spat out and went through another series of hand sings. Slamming his blood-smeared hand on the ground there was a large puff of smoke.

"A summoning jutsu!" Announced Kakashi. Everybody upstairs looked on with keen interest and apprehension.

Once the smoke cleared the two Konoha genin were stunned at what they saw. There before them stood a massive lizard (Imagine Megalania, just slightly bigger.).

"Is this even allowed?!" Wondered Ino.

"Summoning is a common ninja art." Explained Asuma. "It's perfectly acceptable, just like Kiba using Akamaru as his partner."  
"Why so surprised." Mocked Naruto. "You're technically fighting two and a half on one and yet you're boasting and running your mouth wild. I just thought I'd even out the playing field."

"That thing is like ten meters long!" Kiba trembled slightly at the sight of the beast. It had very strong limbs and large claws, and a massive tail. One hit from that thing could shatter bones.  
The lizard stuck its tongue out continuously as if tasting the air. Naruto sat on the back of his lizard friend and looked down upon his two enemies. Then the massive beast opened its mouth and showed the two genin two rows of sharp teeth before it made a low growling noise.

"Be careful not to let him bite you." Threatened the redhead. "His bite is venomous. Take them." Naruto commanded his summon as he leapt from its back. The beast approached the two genin with incredible speed for anything of such size.

The two genin were frozen in place at the sight, not knowing what to do.

People in the gallery prepared to step in and end the fight, just to protect the two from the beast. They would have no chance against it.

'This is bad! I can't use my Shadow Possession Jutsu on something so big! There is no chance!' Shikamaru stared at the thing wide eyed.

But before the animal go to them it suddenly vanished in a massive puff of smoke.

"W-what….what's going on?!" Wondered the Inuzuka.

Everybody looked back at the redhead and found him already in the middle of preparing his next jutsu. 'It was a trick!' They all realised. A trick to freeze them in fear of his summon.

Naruto slammed his hands onto the ground once more an a spider-like web of chakra spread across the ground and under the feet of the two genin and dog. "Lightning Release: Spider Web Jutsu!" He released a surge of electricity shocking his opponents.

The two genin screamed as electricity coursed through their bodies. And then they fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Shikamaru!" Called Ino and Choji.

"Kiba." Mumbled Hinata.

"Incredible!" Said Kakashi as he put his hatai-ate back over his eyes, impressed with what he saw with his eye. The other Konoha jonin too were shocked the at the red-head's victory and skill.

Once it was done he was breathing hard from the exertion of the fight and suppressing the mark.

Orochimaru looked at the redhead with glee in his eyes. 'Truly magnificent! I cannot wait for you to come to me!'

The genin slowly rose to his feet and went up onto the balcony to join his friends, but then a quiet voice stopped him. "N-Naruto….I….I wanted t-to give y-you th-this." The timid Hyuga girl offered a healing salve to the redhead.

"I'm not injured." He retorted curtly.

"You should take it, Hinata made it herself." Kurenai interjected, knowing of her student's infatuation with the boy.

The redhead gave them a cold look. "I'm not interested." It hurt Hinata to hear this and she looked at the ground.

"Why do you hate her so much? All of us? There are some that never did anything to you!" She scolded at the young genin. She knew the boy was hurt a lot in the past, but to senselessly hate everybody?

The other people on the balcony watched this exchange with great interest.

"You're right, not everybody did." Naruto admitted stunning everybody with his admission.

"So why do you hate us all so much?" Wondered the jonin. She was truly curious to know the truth.  
"It's true that there are some who never hurt me." The redhead began. "But they also never did anything to help me." His hate-filled look returned. "There were many occasions any of you could have done something, but you decided not to. Many decided not to." His look was boring into them. "And in my book those that decide to do nothing, stand by and allow the injustice to happen are just as bad as the offenders themselves." He sneered at them. "To me you are all trash!" He turned and stalked away, leaving the girl crushed and others feeling guilty.

The snake sannin smirked. 'I'll fester this hatred of yours!'

"That was amazing!" Cheered Fu.

"It really was, and against two nonetheless! You were great!" Praised Kimiko.

"Indeed you were!" Smiled Yashamaru. "It was quite the show you gave everybody here." She looked around.

"I wanted to let them know what they were dealing with." He smiled

"You certainly did." Grinned Fu.

"Indeed, it was a splendid battle!" The Hokage came over, only to receive a cold look. "We need now to seal the mark on your shoulder." Then spoke quietly now.  
"So you know already." The redhead subconsciously touched the mark.

"After the attack on you we met and I tried confronting him." Came the purple-haired kunoichi. "But I was no match for a sannin." She opened her coat slightly, showing her own mark, surprising the genin. "I got this one years ago, he used it against me now."  
"We need to make sure the same cannot happen to you, and that the mark can't take you over." The Hokage told him.

The young Uzumaki looked up at his sensei who nodded. "Don't worry, I'll come with you." She assured him.

The redhead nodded and then looked at his teammates. "Be careful for now."

The two girls nodded and then he, Yashamaru, Anko and Kakashi vanished deeper into the building, once the three jonin and student were gone the Sound jonin disappeared as well.

There in the bowels of the tower Kakashi prepared two concentric circles on the ground with kunai placed placed at intervals along the circumference. "Now I need you to remove your shirt, Naruto." The white-haired man instructed.

The young Uzumaki complied and gave his shirt to his sensei for safekeeping. Then he took his place at the centre of the inner circle as instructed.

Once the boy was positioned the jonin cut his thumb and started to write on the boy's body. The characters radiated from the centre of the cursed seal and ran down his back, arms, chest and down onto the ground.

When he was finished Kakashi inspected his handy-work. "Now, this curse sealing is fast, but very painful." He took out a small piece of soft wood and gave it to the boy. "Bite down on it, it will help." The genin took it and placed it into his mouth, biting down on it and preparing himself for the sealing.

The two kunoichi watched the boy with slight apprehension. Anko because she knew how the sealing felt like, and Yashamaru worried for her student.

Kakashi then went through the necessary hand seals: Hare, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Tiger, Hare, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Tiger, Hare, Snake, Horse, Ram, Bird, Dog, Rat. "Curse sealing!" He placed a hand over the mark.

In that moment Naruto felt a wave of pain in the mark and he bit down onto the wood hard and screamed over it.

As the other two watched they saw the written characters move up the boy's body and slowly around the curse mark. Once it was done they formed a circle of characters around the mark with a pentacle-like star overlapping the entire thing.

As quickly as the pain came it also went away once the deed was done and the thing sealed away. Naruto let the wood fall from his mouth and he panted heavily after the jutsu. He felt shaky and very weak.

"It's done now." Kakashi confirmed. "Should the mark act up again the seal should be able to keep it in check."  
"Should? What do you mean?" Demanded Yashamaru.  
"This curse sealing jutsu is only as strong as he is. It derives strength from the power of his will." He explained, then looked at the boy. "If your ever waver the curse will be unleashed in all its power."

The redhead nodded, he understood well what that meant.

"My, how have you grown. I didn't think you were strong enough to perform the Curse Sealing Jutsu." The three jonin whirled around to see Orochimaru standing there, hands in his pockets. "Long time no see, Kakashi." He smirked. "And you must be Naruto's sensei, Yashamaru Abumi. Very pleased to meet you." He looked at the blonde woman.

"I could do without this 'honour.'" She answered sarcastically.

"That's quite alright. It's not like I came to see either of you three. I came to see the boy behind you." He revealed to the trio.

"What do you want from him?!" Demanded Yashamaru.

"His power, of course. The Uzumaki power, his Kekkei Genkai, and of course, his little friend." The sannin smiled.

'So he wants the tailed beast as well.' The there thought.

"At first I wanted the supreme power of the Uchiha, but soon I realised the boy was merely mediocre. But him," he looked directly into Naruto's eyes, "he has the power and potential to surpass even me." Orochimaru revealed, surprising the trio, as well as the boy.

"Your hitai-ate." Noted Anko.

"Very good. Observant as ever." The sannin praised her. "You see that country is mine, I created it." He unveiled. "And soon it will play an important role in the shinobi world."

"And Naruto is supposed to be one your pawns?" Growled the blonde.  
"Oh no, he's far more important than that." The snake-man smiled, and he took a step closer, and then another. "He's far more valuable than that."  
Yashamaru wanted to prepare for battle when her path was blocked by the white-haired ninja. "Stop!" He commanded. "If you want him you'll have to go through me first!" He stunned the two Taki ninjas. He then took hold of his own arm and channelled his Raikiri into his hand.

The sannin only laughed. "Poor, delusional Kakashi, all your efforts are in vain. All three of you couldn't hope to stand a chance against me."

"What?" Frowned the male jonin.  
"Or did you really believe you could take me on?" He laughed some more. "Not that it matters. Or do you really think your pitiful seal can hold? Or that you can keep him from what he truly desires?"  
"And what would that be?" Demanded Yashamaru.  
"The truth of _the_ attack." He stunned the present. "And of course, power! Power to subjugate the Five Great Nations!" The sannin grinned. "He'll want revenge!"

This made the boy pause. Why should he desire revenge on the five nations?  
"No, not him!" Kakashi defended the boy for the first time, much to the red-head's astonishment.

"Naruto isn't like that!" Yashamaru protested.  
"Then you don't know him and don't know what he hides in his heart, but I have seen it." The man told them. "You cannot stop it. One day he'll come to me for power." Then he turned around and walked away, vanishing through the wall.

* * *

Yes, i took a piece from the anime with the speach Hiruzen gave the genin, but I found it imporant. At any rate I hope you guys like it, more will come soon.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Forest of Death - Part 4

Once they were finished and the danger was over the four of them returned to their teams and duties in the main body of the tower. Kakashi was the first to reappear with his team.

"Kakashi sensei, where were you, and with him?" Sakura meant Naruto.

"Oh you know, to catch up a bit and have a chat." The man smiled.

"Chat?" The pink-haired girl wasn't convinced.  
"Yes, there were some things I wanted to discuss with him." He shrugged.  
"With Sensei Anko and his own sensei?" She interrogated him.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, there were some….issues we wanted to resolve with him. His sensei went as well to keep an eye on him."  
"Did….did he forgive us?" This drew the attention of the other Konoha ninjas.

"No." The white-haired man shook his head. "Everything that has been done to him cannot be resolved easily like this. He went through far too much in our village." Although it wasn't the real reason behind their 'meeting,' everything he said was the truth otherwise. He doubted the boy would ever forgive them. Some things were unforgivable. "But maybe, in time, we can gain his trust again. But for that to happen many things have to change."  
Some people hang their heads, while others obviously weren't interested in such a thing and thought it bellow them.

"How did it go?" Hiruzen asked once Anko returned.

"The sealing went well. The mark won't be causing any problems now." She began. "But Orochimaru showed up again." This got the older man's attention. "I'll tell you everything later on in private, if that is alright?"  
"Of course, Anko." The man nodded.

The last to return was Naruto with Yashamaru. "Hey guys, so what did I miss?" He asked.

"Naruto!" The girls exclaimed, glad to see him. "You missed two fights. The first one after you left was that spiky-haired Sound boy against the Konoha boy with the dark glasses, Shino." She began. "Shino won, ruining the Sound boy's arms." She sounded slightly put off. "The second fight was one of Kabuto's teammates against the Suna boy in black, who won as he is a puppet master and tricked his opponent." Naruto nodded at this. He didn't miss much then. "Now the fourth match is underway."

"How did it go, Naruto?" Asked Kimiko, meaning the sealing.

"It went well." Their sensei explained. "It won't cause problems again."

The two girls smiled, feeling relieved and happy for their friend.

Looking down at the fight he could see it was Tenten versus the blonde Suna kunoichi Temari. The battle was rather one-sided as Tenten sent only weapons from her scrolls at the other girl, with Temari using her fan to blow them away. Watching for a short while it was obvious to the redhead who would win. And several minutes later he was proven right when Temari humiliated Tenten, as she never managed to land a single hit on the Suna girl.

As Temari took her place next to her sensei and siblings and Tenten was taken away by the medics the fifth match was now being decided. On the wall names were being drawn. After several seconds the image came to a stop and displayed the next pair.

Fu smirked as she read the writing. "Finally! I've been itching for a fight. And even better with her." She looked over at Ino.

The redhead couldn't help but smile. Ino was in for one hell of a fight. "Be mindful of her mind transfer powers." He warned.

"I know." She nodded as she slowly made her way down.

Downstairs the two of them faced each other. "Now you'll pay for everything you said to Naruto." The green-haired kunoichi smiled. Ino steeled herself for battle.

"Are you two ready?" Genma asked them, both giving a nod in return. "Then begin!"

Fu immediately used her hidden jutsu of her scale powder, blinding her opponent, then she leapt high into the air right above the blonde and came down with great force.

Ino only heard her opponent exclaim: "Takigakure Whirlwind!" And she automatically jumped to the side avoiding the dangerous hit.

Fu came down with a whirlwind-like force around her and upon impact the powder she let lose previously dispersed. Only after could the blonde see what happened and she could see Fu upside down and with her fist stuck in the ground. That's how hard her hit was. It broke the ground itself.

The blonde was surprised by the power of the attack, but she tried not to feel intimidated. Instead she prepared her Mind Transfer Jutsu, but didn't use it at the last moment as Fu was already on the move again. The green-haired girl ran circles around her, obviously knowing about her technique.

While running Fu used another of her techniques. Coming to a sudden halt she inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "Wind Release: Violent Whirlwind!" The stream of wind was strong enough to send Ino flying and right into a wall.

The blonde bounced off of the wall and fell to the ground. Breathing hard and hurting all over her body she looked up at the green-haired kunoichi. She was a lot stronger than she looked like.

"There's no way I'm letting you beat me!" She scowled.

"Then show me what you've got." Taunted her the orange-eyed girl. "Surely this isn't all the Konoha kunoichi have to offer, or is it?"

The blonde reached into her kunai holder and took one out. "Of course not!" She slowly reached up and cut her ponytail off, confusing her opponent. She then tossed her hair towards Fu. "I shall end this fight with my Mind Transfer Jutsu."  
"Ino no!" Called Choji.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She smirked as she made the hand sign. Fu prepared herself to run. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!" Ino called out and slumped to the ground.

Fu made to run just as her opponent hit the ground, but as she made to move she found she couldn't. She was immobilised.

"Got you!" Ino looked up. "You didn't think I was stupid enough to fire it so randomly, or did you?" She smirked.

Looking at her feet Fu saw she was caught with chakra strands. The blonde girl imbued her hair with chakra before she threw it at her. It was a smart move as it merely confused Fu.

"Clever play!" Commented Yashamaru, and Naruto nodded, gripping the railing harder.

"Now my jutsu can't fail!" Smirked the blonde as she made the hand sign, preparing to really cast the technique this time.

"It's over!" Cheered Choji.

Ino performed her jutsu and transferred her spirit into the green-haired girl's body. All she needed to do now was to give up in the Taki kunoichi's name and it would all be over. Just as she was about to raise her hand she felt another presence in the body. It was massive.

"That was very sneaky of you." Chuckled an amused voice. "But I can't let you stay, you know?"

Before she knew it she was back in her own body. "H-how is this possible?!" Ino exclaimed.

"What happened?" Wondered Kimiko. Naruto only scowled.  
"How can you have more than one soul inside of yourself?" Asked the blonde her opponent. Fu remained silent and refused to answer.  
'Is it possible she is the second one?' Wondered Hiruzen, glancing at Naruto.

"What are you?" Ino asked, but expected no answer.

"I'm a kunoichi of Takigakure, I'm Fu." The green-haired girl grinned as she struck a pose (Imagine Jiraya when he introduces himself).

"Is she for real?" Sakura shook her head, several others had a similar look. Kimiko giggled at her friend's antics.

"It has been fun and all, but it's time to end this." She smiled. Ino tried a last ditch attack and made several basic clones and threw an array of kunai at her opponent, only for Fu to block them all with her wind. "Wind release: Breakthrough!" She exhaled and created a tornado-like vortex around herself blocking all the incoming projectile and not only sending them back, but also dispelling the clones and sending Ino crashing into the wall once more.

Before she could fall to the ground the blonde was stuck to the wall by a spider-like web. And no matter what she tried the next wouldn't break. "What is this?"  
"That is my Net-Shaped Prison." Fu told her. "No matter what you do it will not tear. It's over!" She grinned victoriously.  
"This match is over." Genma agreed. "The winner is Fu from Takigakure."

"Awesome Fu!" Kimiko cheered as the orange-eyed girl made her way back up. The sentinels had their hands full scraping Ino off the wall.

"How did you manage to disrupt her mind jutsu?" Naruto asked in a serious voice.

"I don't know. I think it might have been….him." She admitted, meaning her tailed beast.

"We were lucky, things could have gone a lot worse." Commented their sensei. "You have to be more careful."  
"I know, sensei." The young kunoichi nodded.

The next match was to be Neji Hyuga against Hinata Hyuga. The two combatants made their way downstairs and faced each other.

"You should give up, Hinata." The boy told her. "You don't stand a chance."

The girl seemed intimidated. "I-I'll not."  
"What was that?" Neji cocked his head to the side. "I can barely hear you."

"I-I'll n-not g-give up." She looked up at Naruto, who was looking down with disinterest.

"I see." Smirked the boy, following Hinata's gaze. "Having a little crush, are we?"

Hinata went bright red in the face, her secret was out. "I-I…." She stammered.

"There's no need to deny it, nobody will believe it anyway now." Hinata's face became even a darker shade of red. "Aren't you cute." He mocked her. "But he will never like you. If you hadn't noticed he hates you. He hates all of us here."  
Hinata looked up at the redhead and saw a cold look in his eyes that spoke of nothing but contempt. It broke her heart, but she wanted to do everything she could to make things right. She'd try hard and perhaps one day she could redeem herself. "I-I'll n-not give u-up." Her voice shaking badly. "T-this is….is m-m ninja w-way."

The boy laughed. "Your nindo? Don't make me laugh."  
The shy girl hang her head. "I-I just….just w-wanted to….to p-prove myself."  
"Prove what?" Neji mocked her. "Prove yourself to your boyfriend?"  
"That...that I c-can change." Her voice was quiet.

"There is nothing you can change. A failure will always stay a failure." He smirked.

Fu gripped the railing tightly, she hated this kind of talk.

"You're just an insecure little girl who should never have become a ninja. You're too soft and too kind for that." Neji continued. "I can read your hesitation."

Hinata had tears in her eyes now.

"Your look wavered just a second ago. You're thinking about your own defeat, aren't you? And not only that. Probably also about your old self and your tragic past." Neji's look bored into the girl in front of him. "You're right, you're just a disappointment to your father."  
At that point Hinata broke down and started openly crying.  
"You know I'm right. He preferred your younger sister to you, even though you are the firstborn and with it the heir to the household. He simply doesn't believe you worthy." His words cut deep into her, she was trembling and looking at the ground.

"You cannot change what you are, a failure." He smirked.

"That's quite enough!" Fu wouldn't listen to it any longer, surprising the others. Naruto arched an eye-brow at her, this was like her. "You have no right to tell anybody who they can and cannot be!" Her knuckles were white how hard she was gripping the railing. "Actually," she smirked, "it shows your own insecurities." It was obvious her own words got to the boy as he scowled and bawled his hands into fists.

Hinata looked up at the green-haired girl. For some reason she was supporting her and giving her courage. Something she would have loved to hear from Naruto, but the boy showed no interest in the fight.

"Talking people down like that only shows how insecure you really are. Deep inside you're just a scared child that has been wronged and now you try to make others like yourself." Fu pushed further.

"How dare you!" Breathed Neji.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know only you can be a jerk here." She smiled victoriously.

"Thank you." Neji turned back to Hinata only to find a completely different person standing there. The Hinata that now stood before him wasn't the scared girl he saw just a moment ago, but a determined and proud kunoichi. The Taki girl's words gave her courage.

"Give up, you cannot win here." He tried.

"I will not!" She stood her ground. "I'll not go back on my word, it's my nindo!" She took a fighting stance.  
"Too bad." Neji shook his head. "I'll just have to show you how worthless your efforts are." He stormed forward before the proctor started the match, starting it himself. With it the fight began and the two of them exchanged hard blows.

"What are they doing? What kind of fight is that?" Wondered Sakura.

"It's the Hyuga taijutsu." Kakashi answered.

"The what?" The pink-haired girl had no idea.

"It's a special fighting style, unlike any other here in the village." The white-haired man began. "It's all linked with their byakugan. With it they can not only see through solid objects, but also through people. They can even see the chakra circulatory system and its individual points." He explained. "They also posses the ability to expel chakra from any part of their bodies."

"Is that what they are doing now?" The girl wondered.  
"Correct." Kakashi nodded. "The style they are using is called the Gentle Fist style and by expelling chakra through their fingertips they can block individual chakra pathways and either incapacitate their opponent, or outright kill them with a single hit."  
The genin watched the fight with apprehension. From Kakashi's explanation it was obvious it was a highly dangerous style.

"It might even be the most brutal taijutsu style there is." The man concluded.

For a long time the two exchanged blows. One attacking, the other blocking or evading. Then it happened. Hinata saw an opening and went for it.

Neji saw it too, it was a mistake on his part, but he was able to arch his body away from her hand and slam his own into her chest.  
They stood there like that for a moment before Hinata started coughing with blood coming from her mouth. Whatever Neji did it was serious.

"So that's it, huh? That's what the main family has to offer?" He mocked her. "You really should give up."

"I-I wi-will not!" Her look was determined. She then sent another strike at her cousin, only for Neji to block her chakra point, and then another, but she fought on and they exchanged blows again.

Hinata went for another counter attack and just when she thought she reached him she got slammed into the heart again, spitting out more blood, then collapsing to the ground.

"It's over, Hinata, it was from the very beginning." He shook his head. "You shouldn't have listened to that Taki girl." He glared at Fu. "You only got your hopes up for nothing. Give up now."  
Fu glared back at Neji, not relenting. Somebody would have to put him in his place, and she was prepared to do it herself. She hated when somebody talked others down like this.

"End your suffering, Hinata." The Hyuga boy pushed.  
"I-I'm…." Hinata tried to get to her feet. "I'm n-not….not th-the o-one….who-whose suffering." She managed."  
"What's that?" Demanded Neji.  
"I-it's y-y-you, br-brother." She looked up. "Y-You were…." She coughed more blood up. "Y-you were b-born into….into th-the s-side fami-ly. Y-you suffered mo-more than I."

This seemed to have enraged the boy as he suddenly rushed at Hinata wishing to silence her. The Konoha jonin all converged on him and stopped him just in time. He nearly killed her.

To the surprise of her teammates and sensei Fu too went down and joined the fallen girl. "Relax now." She put a hand on the other girl's shoulder. "You did well."  
"I….I lost." Hinata hang her head.  
"Everybody loses sometimes." Fu smiled. "But the more important thing is you have outgrown yourself." She said empathetically.  
"You….you really think so?" Wondered Hinata.  
Fu nodded. "I do. You stood up to him and did your best. That's all that matters."  
Kurenai couldn't help but smile at the Taki girl. She didn't expect such kindness from them. Maybe there really was a chance for friendship between them and their villages.

Neji only scoffed. "Don't lie to her. Once a failure, always a failure."

Fu glared at the boy. Naruto understood her feelings, he didn't like this either, but he learned not to pay any attention to this and let things go. Or he tried to at least.

"It's not a lie! I meant what I said." Fu held Hinata, helping her. "And I will not let you slander her like this any more."  
"So what are you gonna do about it?" Neji smiled.

"I'm going to fight you." Fu had made up her mind. "I want to challenge you to the third round of the exams!"  
"N-no don't!" Hinata coughed up more blood.

"Don't worry, I'll make him see the error of his ways." She smirked.

"I want to see that." He smirked as well. "Alright, I accept."  
Genma was rather lost, this never happened before and there was no precedent for this. Looking up at the Hokage he could see the old man give him a nod, allowing this. "Alright." He nodded. "With the power of a proctor I hereby grant this challenge. You two are our first finalist pair." He announced to the entire arena.

Fu grinned victoriously.

"You will regret this." Neji turned and walked away.

Then the medics came and took care of Hinata, who was in a poor shape. Her heart took a lot of damage and was beating irregularly, but she would make it. Her eyes were fixated on the green-haired kunoichi. Why was she doing this for her?  
"I hate people looking down on others." Fu explained, seeing the question in the girl's eyes. "Don't worry, I will not lose."  
Hinata nodded and then was carried away by the medics.

"Thank you." Fu turned around to see Hinata's sensei Kurenai smiling at her. "You gave her the courage she dearly needed." She offered her her hand.  
Fu was uncertain at first, but then she took the woman's hand and shook it, smiling. Yes, maybe there really was a good chance.

Once everybody went upstairs again names were drawn once more. And the chance fell on Dosu Kinuta and Choji Akimichi. The fight, however, barely lasted a couple minutes when Dosu took the boy down with a single use of his gauntlet. Again.

As they carried the Akimichi away the next pair was being decided. Next turn was Sasuke against Yoroi, the last of Kabuto's teammates. Once the two combatants were down and facing each other the match began.

Kankuro made up his mind. "Where are you going?" Asked his sister.  
"Oh don't worry, there's just something I'm curious about." The boy waved to her as he made his way around the arena balcony and over to the redhead. "Hello there." He greeted him.

Naruto took his eyes off fo the battle and looked at the Suna boy. He wore all black with a kind of a black cap and purple make up on his face. On his back he worse his puppet. The boy smiled friendly, but Naruto knew it was anything but. He didn't answer, only looked at him.

Kankuro looked into the steel-grey eyes of the redhead. There was mistrust clearly shown in his eyes. He clearly knew why he was here. "How are you?" Kankuro kept up his act, giving a slight wave.

"What do you want?" The redhead cut to the case.  
"Alright then." Kankuro smiled, dropping his act. "You are an interesting one and I wanted to find out more about you, as well as some of the others, like the Neji boy your friend challenged."

"Can't help you there, I don't know him. And you're a fool if you think I'm gonna talk about myself or any of my friends." He stared down the strange puppet user.  
"That's alright, you don't need to. I have learned a lot already and your silence only adds to it." Kankuro smirked.  
"What what would that be?" Wondered Fu, jumping into the conversation.

The smile now vanished from the boy's face and he became serious. "You're a lot like my brother." He looked at Gaara. "You can try and hide it, but I saw it all first hand, so I know what to look for."  
"What do you mean?" Fu interrupted him.

Kankuro ignored her and looked at the redhead. "You're a loner, your own team. You trust no one apart from yourself."  
"That's not Naruto!" Argued Fu.

"Isn't he?" The boy cocked his head to he side. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." He told her. "He's full of hatred, just like Gaara. I could see it when you spoke to the Konoha nins."  
It was true that Naruto held a deep-seated hatred for Konoha and its people, but only now did Fu and Kimiko truly understand just how much. He hated absolutely everybody without difference, apart from the ramen-stand owner and his daughter. And the more he stayed in this village the more of his hatred came to the surface.

It was also true that Naruto was quite loner-ish, often sitting by himself in silence, and keeping to himself in his home or going off training. He was always more of an observer.

Naruto felt a bit guilty. A lot of what the boy was saying was true, and he already was making plans for the near future without telling his friends or sensei.

"What you're going to do, I wonder." Kankuro looked at Naruto.

"You don't know what you're talking about." The redhead deflected him, shifting his attention back to the fight.

The Suna boy merely shrugged and too looked back only to find the fight was already over with the Uchiha scraping a tight win.

"Next match is," The proctor began when the names showed up, "Kin Tsuchi against Sai."

Before the Sound kunoichi could make her way down the dark-haired boy from team seven spoke up. "I'd like to give up." He smiled. "I'm not up for this."  
"You can't be serious, Sai!" Protested Sakura.

"I'm quite certain." The boy nodded. Kakashi looked at him suspiciously. "Seeing the fight made me see things clearly. I'm not up to this."

"Very well." Shrugged Genma. "The winner is Kin Tsuchi after her opponent's forfeit." He announced.

Kin shot the Konoha boy an annoyed look. It would appear she wished for a good fight.

This over there were only two fight left and the four people, Gaara, Lee, Sakura and Kimiko watched the screen in anticipation.

The screen flashed for the last time as with it the last two pairs were decided. Gaara would fight Lee, which meant the last fight would be Kimiko versus Sakura.

There was a swirl of sand from the other side and then Gaara stood in the middle of the arena awaiting his opponent.

Lee roared in excitement, pumping his fists. "Finally! I've been itching for a fight after seeing everybody's youthful power!"

"That's the spirit, Lee." Gai gave him an enthusiastic thumbs-up. "Now show them the proper power of youth!"

"Of course, sensei!" Lee saluted, and then he jumped down to the arena. "Alright, let's show everybody the power of our youth!" He yelled at his opponent who stood there stoically.

"I wonder what that loud-mouth has to offer." Kankuro voiced his curiosity.

"A lot more than you think." Answered the pink-haired Sakura. "Your friend will have a tough time fighting him."

"We will see about that." The Suna boy smirked.

Once the proctor start the match Gaara immediately sent a wave of sand towards Lee who was forced to evade.  
"He's using sand?" Fu marvelled.

"Quite the unusual ability." Commented Yashamaru.

"I can sense magnet release in that sand." Naruto got their attention, as well as Kankuro's.

'So he can sense it as well.' The boy frowned. 'He really is something else.' "Yes," He revealed at last after debating it over with himself, "he mixes it in to make the sand faster and stronger."

"Which means he and with it you and your sister are part of the Kazekage clan." The blonde jonin looked at the boy.

"Correct." Kankuro shrugged.

"Didn't your clan produce the fourth as well as the third?" She asked, meaning the leaders of the Hidden Sand Village.

"Yes, it did. And with it comes the magnet release." He confirmed.

"Is it true the third used iron sand as his weapon in conjunction with his Kekkei Genkai?" Yashamaru prodded deeper.

"He did." Kankuro nodded. "Our father, the Fourth, uses Gold Dust in his sand. Gaara here uses his earth release to pick the strongest and heaviest minerals from the earth and magnetises them."  
"You're the son of the Fourth Kazekage?" Kimiko blurred out.

Once again the boy shrugged. "I am." He said it as if it was no big deal at all.

"Iron sand?" The redhead arched an eye-brow.

"The most feared weapon in the Hidden Sand, developed by the Third Kazekage." Explained Yashamaru. "He used iron powder instead of sand, and his special magnetic powers. He often moulded the iron powder into weapons and used them as his part of his main fighting style. It was a very powerful technique."

This explanation left Naruto a lot of to think about, but for now he shifted his attention back to the fight, especially Gaara.

"Why doesn't he use any ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Wondered Sakura.

"Yes, that would make sense, wouldn't it? And would be the best step here, but Lee can't use any." Revealed Gai.  
"How do yo mean?" The girl inquired.

"Lee has no ninjutsu or genjutsu skill. All he has is his taijutsu." Gai shrugged.

"You're kidding!" Sakura gripped the railing tighter.

"I'm absolutely serious." The man smiled. "He never had any kind of talent in those two areas, and so I made him concentrate all on his taijutsu, which made him the best taijutsu specialist there is."

"That sounds pretty lame." Commented Kankuro. In a way Naruto agreed with this sentiment. No matter how good at the art of taijutsu the boy was it wouldn't be enough against really strong opponents that lurked outside in the real world.

"You may think so." Gai turned to the Suna boy. "But he will give Gaara a run for his money. I can guarantee that."

Lee evaded another sand wave and went on the offensive, sending a kick at his opponent's head, only for it to be blocked by sand.

No matter what he did the sand protected the redhead from all of his attacks. Another wave of sand forced him to jump high into the air and he landed on one of the fingers of the statue-like centrepiece of the room.

"Take them off, Lee." Grinned Gai.

"But I thought that was only as a last resort when the lives of important people were at stake?" Lee was confused.  
"Correct, but this is an exception." He gave his student a thumbs-up.

Lee beamed as he sat down and pulled his orange leg-warmers, revealing a pair of light-weights on his legs.

"He's fighting with those on? Is he stupid?" Kankuro couldn't help but shake his head.

"Don't you call him that!" Scolded Sakura, while Gai merely smiled.

Lee took the weights off and stood holding them up. "This feels so much better." He let them fall to the ground. When the wights impacted they shook the arena, smashing the ground beneath them.

"Just how heavy were those things?!" Fu's eyes were wide.

Then the bushy-browed boy appeared straight behind Gaara. "He's suddenly so fast!" Exclaimed Kimiko. She barely saw him move at all. "He's even faster than Naruto." The redhead got a lot faster during the two years in Taki, but this was way beyond his ability. Even he had to admit this was impressive.

In one blink of an eye Lee was in one place, then in the next he was elsewhere. Gaara couldn't keep up with him, nor could his sand, he was completely helpless against the other boy's assault. Then a hard right hook sent him flying and Gaara hit the ground hard.

The boy in the green jumpsuit smiled, finally he hit him. Now the tide of the battle would turn.

As Gaara picked himself up something changed about him and pieces of him fell off. As he looked up his face had cracks.  
"So he really used it!" Kankuro was worried now. On the other side of the arena his sister too was worried seeing her little brother's expression.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Fu.

"Gaara can use his sand as armour he wears." Kankuro explain, watching his brother. "It's his last defence if the swirling sand around him isn't enough to protect him. He cannot be injured while he has it, and never has been injured."

"Then he should brace himself." Gai got the boy's attention. "Lee is going to do a lot more than just give him a scratch."

Kankuro refused to answer, but if that was the truth then they all should brace themselves in turn.

Naruto watched the redhead in the arena closely. Something was very off about him. "Can you feel it as well?" He asked Fu in a whisper so that nobody else could hear them.

The green-haired girl nodded. "Yes, I can. I think he's like us." She observed.

'So he really is.' Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Gaara then shot sand shuriken at Lee just to force the boy away from himself for a moment. He then used this opening to encase himself in a sphere of sand, with an eye appearing above it.

"Hiding behind your sand again?" Taunted Lee and tried to break the sphere with one of his punches. Putting all his strength behind his he hit the thing.

People on the balconies watched and awaited what would happen, only for Lee to howl in pain and clutch his hand. The sphere of sand had not a single crack in it.

Then bushy-brow was forced to evade as spikes shot out of the sphere wishing to impale him.

"Damn, that thing is hard as iron." He watched the thing.

"The magnet release field intensified." Commented Naruto.

"It would appear even Gaara is feeling the pressure." Shrugged Kankuro. "That protective sphere is made out of heavy elements."

"Can it be broken?" Asked Sakura.  
"No, it can't." The teen in black shook his head. "Your little friend will break his teeth on it."

"I wouldn't count on that." Smirked Gai, getting their attention. "He will break through."

'That thing is way too hard for anything I can do.' Scowled Lee. 'I have no other choice. I will not lose here, I will not give up on my dream!' He brought his arms up in front of himself and concentrated.

Suddenly air and chakra started to swirl around the boy in a violent way.

"Gai, you didn't!" Kakashi exclaimed, recognising the technique.

"Oh yes, I did." Nodded other man.

Downstairs Lee's hair was flying from the raging torrent his body was releasing, his skin turning red and veins popping out on his forehead.

"So this boy can open the inner gates?!" Demanded Kakashi, getting the attention of the other jonin present.

"Yes, he can." Confirmed Gai.

"How many?" Kakashi once again lifted his hitai-ate and looked at the boy.

"He can open five of them so far." The other man said.

"How could you do that!" Kakashi scolded his old friend.  
"You have no right saying this!" Gai fired back. "I'm not going to fail my student like you did." Kakashi looked taken aback at such a jab. "Nor do you have any idea what he went through." He looked back at his favourite student.

"Wait, what are those gates you are talking about?" Interjected Sakura.

"The Eight Inner Gates are like valves, or chakra limiters. When you can open them you can use the hidden lotus." Gai explained.

"I don't understand." Sakura looked confused.

"They are, as Gai said, valves along the chakra network, located at places where the chakra is most heavily concentrated. They limit the flow of chakra. Starting at the head and ending in the heart. They are the gate of Opening, Rest, Life, Pain, Closing, Joy, Shock and the Gate of Death. These are the Eight Inner Gates." Kakashi explained the workings. "If somebody is capable to open all of the gates their strength increases at least tenfold, you could easily be stronger than a Kage, but the drawback is you die at the end."  
"But….that's awful!" Sakura protested.  
"It's a forbidden technique for that reason, but if you have only taijutsu you can use this is your greatest weapon." Gai told the girl.

Kakashi looked back at the boy. "He opened the third gate, now he will attack."  
"No," smiled Gai, "not yet."

'The fourth gate, the Gate of Pain; Open!' Lee forced the gate to open, his strength increasing further. Then he crouched and with vast speed charged the sphere.

"He's incredibly fast!" Commented Kimiko, watching the boy.

Gaara watched with his third eye, but there was nothing he could do, he had no idea what Lee was doing and now it was far too late.

As he charged sand clones formed before the sphere, attempting to protect it, but they were no match for him. He destroyed them all in a single attack and the continued to Gaara's hiding place.

Cocking his fist back Lee slammed it into the defensive creation cracking it immediately. There was just no way it could withstand this kind of attack. Under the pressure it cracked and eventually broke apart leaving the redhead unprotected. Bushy-brow then continued on and delivered several hard kicks and punches to the Suna boy, sending him high into the air.

'What is this power?!' Wondered Gaara as he sailed through the air.

Suddenly, much to the red-head's amazement, Lee was in front of him and punch him again sending him towards the ground. But before Gaara could land Lee was behind him and with another punch catapulted him higher into the air again.

Using his incredible speed Lee didn't allow Gaara to touch the ground, nor his sand to catch up, he sent him flying all over the room, delivering a hard pounding to the Suna genin.

Slowly Gaara's armour fell apart and her felt every single punch. They were extremely hard.

'Time to end this.' Thought Lee. 'The fifth gate: The Gate of Closing; Open!' He opened the last gate he was capable of and then charged his target. Leaping towards him he delivered the hardest punch he possibly could to the boy's stomach. "The Hidden Lotus!"

There entire arena shook once more and when Gaara impacted the ground shattered, sending dust everywhere.

Lee fell to the ground, his power receding. He was now incapable to move, but it mattered not. He, and everybody else in the arena, now watched as the dust settled, all waiting to see what it would reveal.

Once it did they all got the shock of their lives. Gaara was on all four, slowly sitting up. All around him was sand and the gourd on his back was gone. He crushed it into sand to cushion his fall.

Slowly the redhead extended his hand towards Lee.

"Oh no." Breathed Shino, knowing what would come, having seen it in the forest with his teammates.

The sand slithered towards Lee. 'How is he able to still fight.' He thought as he tried to turn around and get away, but to no avail, his body was way too weak after he used the Hidden Lotus. There was no way of him getting away.

Slowly bushy-brows was enveloped by the sand and Gaara was ready to crush him, when there was an explosion of sand, and once it settled down Naruto was standing above Lee.

Gai stood there amazed. He wanted to go down to help his student when there was a blur of red from his left. Looking over he saw Naruto speeding towards Lee.

Naruto used his own magnetic powers to force his own will upon the sand to stop it from killing Lee. He didn't want Lee to be killed like this, but the main reason why he intervened was the redhead from Suna. Something about him made him move.

"Why?" Asked Gaara confused. "Why did you protect him, he's not even from your village." The people on the balconies wanted to know this as well. If there was anybody they expected the least to care it was him.

"We are very alike." Naruto told him. Many in the room thought he meant Lee, but a few understood what he truly meant.

For a long time Gaara looked at the other redhead. Naruto stood there silently, looking at him. "You are worthy to fight."

"Is that a challenge?" Asked Genma.  
"It is." Confirmed Gaara after a while.

Genma then looked at Naruto who nodded. Something in the other redhead made Naruto want to fight him. "Very well." The proctor nodded. "Since we allowed a challenge already I allow this one as well." He nodded. "The second finalist pair is Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara of the Desert."

Both boys then turned to leave, only for Naruto to be grabbed by the hand. Looking over down he saw Lee looking up at him. "Thank you." The boy smiled up at the young Uzumaki, grateful.

Naruto said nothing and with the Body Flicker technique he was gone. And appeared back on the balcony next to his friends. Many looked at him in confusion, intrigue and two in gratitude. Even his friends were perplexed by his actions, but he paid them no attention.

"Would the last two combatants come down now?" Genma called for Sakura and Kimiko. The last battle was here.

The two girls came down and faced off, both determined to win.

Before Genma could start the match the pink-haired girl spoke up. "Why did he help him?" She began. "Why did Naruto protect Lee?"

"He isn't like you." Kimiko looked at the other girl. "He would never just watch on while somebody was being hurt like that."  
"What is he to you?" Sakura wondered after hearing what the girl had to say about the boy.

The mousy-haired girl looked in thought for a moment. "He's like my brother." She confessed in the end, surprising the redhead whose eyes widened at hearing this. Fu and Yashamaru already knew of the other girl's feelings for the boy.

"To me he's my brother and I will always have his back." Kimiko said, determination burning in her eyes. After everything that happened in the forest this warmed the red-head's heart.

A small smile played on the lips of the pink-haired kunoichi. "How can we make things right?" She asked in a small voice. She remembered the small chat she had with her sensei and what the man told her about them having to work hard for him to forgive them, and having seen him help Lee cemented the thought that it might be possible.

"How about you first actually try and understand him and get to know the real him?" Suggested Kimiko.

Many people watched this exchange with interest. Naruto on the other hand watched it with a scowl. He wasn't exactly happy by the prospect of any of them trying to appease him.

The Taki kunoichi then took her kunai out and prepared for battle. Sakura too steeled herself for a fight, replaying all the girl told her in her head.

Then the Taki girl charged and the two of them clashed with their kunai, exchanging strikes.

After several minutes Sakura jumped back and creating several clones attacked her opponent.

Kimiko let out a barrage of shuriken and destroyed the clones, forcing Sakura to evade and rethink her strategy.

The Konoha girl frowned, this was going to be hard. She didn't have any ninjutsu she could use against her opponent, nor any genjutsu and her taijutsu was average. Although from what she could see the mousy-haired girl's wasn't that much better. She was strong but not enough to overpower her outright. However, what Sakura had was incredible physical strength the other girl did not posses like her, and also exceptional chakra control. The latter wasn't useful in any offensive way, but it was a strength of hers nonetheless.

And if these exams showed her anything it was that she had a long way to go to just match any of the other genin like Gaara, Neji, Naruto and others, not to mention other chunin and jonin. She had to get stronger or she'd never become a chunin herself.

She then went on the offensive once again and attacked Kimiko with her taijutsu, using her superior speed and strength to her advantage, forcing her opponent to defend.

With one of her hard punches the brown-eyed girl was knocked back. Kimiko got slowly back up, wiping blood from her lip. The pink-haired girl's punches were very hard indeed.  
Before she could form any kind of strategy Sakura was on her once again delivering one punch and kick after another.

"Kimiko!" Fu called worried for her friend. Naruto too gripped the railing hard, he didn't want to see her lose.

After some hard pummelling Sakura ceased her advance and looked at the downed girl before her. She delivered quite the beating to her and now her opponent lay unmoving on the ground.

Kimiko was aching all over from the beating she just took. She certainly did not expect her to be this strong.

Kakashi took note of his student's strength and taijutsu capabilities. Maybe he should train her in the art of martial-arts. Combined with her natural physical strength it would be a great weapon for the girl. 'Yes, I shall!' The white-haired man nodded to himself. 'I won't disappoint another one of my students like I did Naruto.' He promised to himself.

"The fight will be decided now." Observed Yashamaru.

Slowly the brown-eyed girl went through a series of hand seals and cast a genjutsu at her opponent.

Sakura watched as Kimiko disappeared like steam. She berated herself in her mind for giving the girl this chance. She should have persisted and take her victory, now she would pay for her mistake.

Quickly disrupting her own chakra flow she released the genjutsu only to see the girl in front of her, chakra coating her hand.

When she cast her illusion she went on the offensive and concentrating her chakra into her hand she formed a scalpel with it. It was a medical ninjutsu and usually used in surgeries, but it could have its offensive application.

Charging the konoha kunoichi she saw her cancel her technique, which impressed her, but it was far too late now. She reached out and touched the other girl's arm, thigh and back, injuring her muscles with her chakra scalpel.

Sakura felt great pain in the places where she was touched. Whatever it was the girl did it damaged her muscles and when she was done with her she couldn't move and was in a great deal of pain.

"The fight is over." Announced Genma, seeing what the Taki girl did. "The winner is Kimiko from Takigakure.

Kimiko swayed on her feet, but before she could fall she was caught. Looking over she saw Naruto holding her. Looking up into his face she saw the boy smiling with a soft look in his eyes, and she smiled back.

"Thank you." Whispered the redhead, taking the girl into his arms bridal style.

The kunoichi put her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Let's go, big sister." Naruto made her smile with his words and together they walked up to the stage as now the preliminaries were over with this fight. Coming to a halt before the stage the two children were then joined by a grinning Fu. "That was a great fight, Kimiko." She grinned more. "And you two are so cute."

They then helped Kimiko to stand as they were joined by the rest of the genin.

"And with that the third exam preliminaries are finished." Announced Genma. As the last combatant was carried away to be treated all of the finalists assembled down in the arena, standing before the stage once more. "I commend all those that have advanced to the final third exam. Congratulations to all of you."

"I too would like to congratulate you all." The Hokage spoke up once more. "You already know what the third exam will be about. What you don't know is that it will take one moth exactly from today." He continued. "This is to give you time to heal and prepare, as well give us time to send out invitations for the battles."  
'He seems to like making a show.' Frowned Fu.

"Before we finish here up and you can go and get some rest there is a one last important piece of business we need to take care of." The old man smiled.

* * *

"The preliminaries are done. We will be moving on to the final round now." Kabuto knelt before Orochimaru.

"Funny. All these countries are busy racing to expand their militaries and yet the birds are still singing." The snake-man smiled as he watched the small, winged creatures. "I think this country of ours might have been at peace for far too long."

"Then let us do it!" Kabuto rose to his feet.

"You seem eager to pitch two major villages against each other." Smiled the sannin.

"I merely look forward to the end of my assignment here. It's been far too long." Kabuto seemed distant now.

"Do not worry, it shall be over soon." Assured him Orochimaru. "Soon the Hokage and the village will fall."  
"Although I would have liked if you included me in your little secret with Dosu, Zaku and Kin. I had no idea they were working for you." He began. "That is why I clumsily confronted them and let them attack me. I learned a lot from it!"

"There was no need for you to know." Shrugged the older man. "But worry not, you aren't my right-hand man for nothing. That is also why I plan leaving Naruto in your capable hands." He grinned, surprising his friend. "The curse mark I gave him seems to have been sealed off by Kakashi."  
"That shouldn't be a problem. He can hardly be capable enough to fully seal it." Mused Kabuto.

"I'm sure he isn't." Orochimaru chuckled. "No, what we need to do is to fester the hatred in Naruto's heart. I saw it when I fought him in the forest and when he interacts with the other Konoha ninjas. He fought me with the ferocity that usually isn't in a person. Although I was surprised how ready he was to fight me, even if he knew he couldn't win, but not in a meaningless sacrifice."  
"So it's really there?" Asked the silver-haired man.

"Oh yes." Orochimaru smirked. "He hates this world and its people. Hates them with a passion." He revealed. "This will be your new mission. Fester his hatred as much as you can."

"As you wish, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto smiled and then took his leave.

* * *

"Two finalist duels have been determined already, but we need to establish the rest as well, not to mention in what order you shall be on." He smiled. "Each of you, even the four of you," he meant Neji, Fu, Gaara and Naruto, "shall take a piece of paper from the boy Anko is holding."  
The purple-haired woman walked forward to the students and offered the boy to each one of them. Everybody took a slip and looked at it.

"I want all of you, from left to right, to tell me what number you got." Ibiki came forward with a clipboard and pen in hand.

Neji spoke up first. "I got number one."  
"The number four." Said Sasuke.

"I've got eight." Dosu was next in line to speak up.

"Ten." Kin didn't seem all too interested.

"I've got five." Smiled Fu.

Next to her Naruto spoke up. "Eleven."  
"I have the number seven." Kimiko held up her paper.

"Three." Kankuro too showed his number.

"Two." Gaara stood there impassively.

"The number six." Announced Temari.

"I have nine." Shino too showed his paper.  
"Very good." The Hokage nodded. "Now I can tell you how the Final Selection Tournament is going to work."

Ibiki then revealed what he had written on his clipboard. It was a tournament chart with the names of those that should face each other and when. "The first battle shall be Neji Hyuga versus Fu from Takigakure. Second battle shall be Gaara of the Desert against Naruto Uzumaki." Since their battles were already predetermined their number did not indicate who they would fight, only when their turn would be, making them the first two fights off the bat. "Next shall follow Kankuro from Sunagakure and Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stole a look at his own opponent who stared back. "The fourth battle shall be Kimiko from Takigakure against Temari from Sunagakure." He told everybody. "And lastly Shino Aburame will fight Dosu Kinuta, and this battle shall decide who will fight Kin Tsuchi."

"Does this mean only one of us can become chunin, since this is a tournament?" Asked Fu.  
"Not at all." The Hokage smiled. "Anyone from you here can become chunin, this is merely to find the strongest one of you."

'So ultimately we may very well have to fight our friends.' Thought Kimiko, looking at her two teammates.

'First to fight, that couldn't be any better.' Fu smiled to herself.

"I'd like to thank you all for your patience." The old man smiled at them. "Now you are free to go, get some rest and prepare for your upcoming fights. Good luck to you all."

* * *

I thought about waiting with this one, but I decided to give it to you anyway. Enoy :)


	10. Chapter 10 - Training and Revelations

The news of his crushing victory over two of Konoha's finest genin spread like a wildfire through the village and people were whispering about him behind his back when he moved through the village and pointed at him, just as they did right now as he walked through the village.

Naruto gave a slip to his friends and sensei when they were all still asleep and decided to go for a walk through the village. He didn't care what the people said or if they glared at him or whatever. All he wanted was some time to himself and think, to sort his thoughts and to go through what had happened to him and was said to him in the past few days. Most notably the incidents with Orochimaru. About the curse mark, but also what the black-clad genin from Suna told him. These thoughts demanded all of his focus and he paid no attention to where he was going or the people.  
 _'One day he'll come to me. He'll want to bring the Great Five Nation to their knees. He'll want revenge.'_ Is what the snake sannin said. What did that mean? Why would he want revenge on all five nations? What did they do in the past? If there was one thing though the snake-man was right about was that he desperately wanted to know the truth. The full truth.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Came a voice from behind the redhead, bringing him back to reality. Looking around the boy could see an older white-haired man looking at him with a strange expression. "You came back." The man said, seemingly happy about that fact.

"What do you want?" Responded the young Uzumaki.

The older man chuckled. "There's no need for such hostility. I mean you no harm." He put his hands up, showing he meant what he said and smiled. "I'm just happy to see you well."  
"How do you know who I am?" Naruto's eyes narrowed.  
"I knew your father and mother." The man confessed, surprising the boy. "Oh yes, we were friends, and I was actually your father's sensei."  
"Who….who are you?" The redhead asked.  
"My name is Jiraiya, I'm one of the sannin." The man introduced himself.

Naruto's look once again became very suspicious. "So you are Orochimaru's friend then." He scowled.

"No!" Jiraiya shook his head. "Once upon a time I used to be, but that changed many years ago." He walked closer to the boy. "He did terrible things and once all he has done came to light we stood on opposing sides. I tried to help him, but he made his intentions crystal clear to me." He revealed. "And no, I'd never support him giving you the mark." He stunned the boy. "Oh yes, I know about that." He sighed.

"So what do you want?" Naruto repeated.  
"I know why you're here." The sannin began. "And although I'm not too happy that you didn't stay a Konoha shinobi I can understand why you left."  
"Not too happy?!" Naruto's eye twitched. "Do you even understand what they did to me?!" He practically whispered, his stare boring into the older man.

Jiraiya sighed sadly. "I do. And I couldn't believe my ears when Hiruzen told me."

"Then you understand I did what I had to." Naruto was getting tired of this conversation. "Anyway, you still hadn't told me what it is you want with me."  
"As I said, I know why you're here." Jiraiya repeated. "You and your friends came for the exams and you're facing the third round now. I want to help you." He revealed. "I would like to train you, just as I trained your father."

"You don't seem to have done a too good of a job on Namikaze." Snorted the redhead.

Jiraiya was stunned, how did the boy know who his father was? "How do you know?"

"Orochimaru told me." He revealed. "Tell me, if I didn't know did you actually plan on telling me?"  
"I would have." The older man stood firm.

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt and allow a further conversation." Naruto told the man. "Let's get something to eat, you're paying." He practically ordered the sannin.  
Grinning Jiraiya complied, happy to be given a chance. A meal was a small price to pay. And so the two of them found a restaurant of Naruto's choosing and sat down, ordering their meals and drinks. Jiraiya observed the redhead as he ordered some Kaiseki Ryori. It would appear he strongly adhere to a balanced diet. Jiraiya on the other hand ordered himself some Tempura and sake.

"Before you say anything," Naruto began after their orders were taken and the server left, "I would like to know about them." Meaning his parents.

Jiraiya smiled and complied. "Your mother was a cheerful and exceedingly kind woman. She cared deeply for her family, and even for your father's students." He chuckled. "She was also very beautiful, with long, deep-red hair that reached her ankles, and grey eyes. You seem to have inherited all of her good looks." He laughed some more as the blushing boy touched his hair. "She also had a quick temper, lashing out at others from time to time if they angered her. People called her the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Her temper was legendary." He wiped tear as he chuckling recalled her terrifying anger.  
Naruto grimaced at the last piece of information. It didn't paint a very nice picture of his mother.

"Your father on the other hand was very collected and rational, even shrewd. He used the terror his reputation as the Yellow Flash evoke well against his enemies, but he remained respectful to them at all times." Jiraiya remembered his favourite pupil. "He was always very perceptive, ambitious and had an indomitable spirit."

The redhead did not really like the description of his father he was given, but couldn't help but think he was very similar to him. "Why did the Fox attack that night? And why did he sealed the Fox inside of me?" He changed the subject.

"I don't know why the demon attacked the night he did. But something broke your mother's seal and released the Fox." The white-haired sannin shook his head. "But as to why your father did what he did, well, he was certain that one day you'd be able to control the power of the Fox."  
After this revelation the boy was silent for a long time.

In the meantime their orders arrived and Jiraiya took a sip of his sake, eyeing the pretty server and smiling to himself. He'd have to do more research for his book.

Naruto noticed this and it put him off. He was disgusted by such behaviour. But right now there was a more important matter for him. "He was certain that I could control the Fox's power one day." The boy repeated in a low voice.  
"Yes, he did." Jiraiya continued staring at the girl as she walked away.  
"What rubbish!" The redhead snorted, getting the attention of the sannin, who nearly choked on his drink.

"It's the truth, though." Defended the older man. "He truly believed that!"

"How would you know?" Demanded the Uzumaki. "The Fox attacked on the same night I was born, correct?"  
"Well, yes." Jiraiya nodded, feeling slightly insecure.

"Then how could he have had the time during the battle with the demon to actually think about this and decide that yes, I should be able to control the power of the most powerful bijuu?" The boy challenged him. "Actually, how would he even arrive at such a ridiculous idea that it is possible to control such a powerful being? Or did he really get the impression when he fought it that it could be tamed? Somehow I doubt that." He spat. "So don't try something so ridiculous with me! Or were you perhaps there?"  
"No….No, I wasn't." Jiraiya shook his head.

"Well then, how would you know anything?" The boy scowled.

"He knew his son." The man tried.

Naruto barked a laugh. "'Knew his son?' How would that be possible since I was just born and he never had a chance to talk to me and get to know me?"  
"You don't need words to understand your own child and feel a connection, as well as to know their strengths." The sannin's eyes were soft and moist now.

The redhead only shook his head. "You may believe so, but I don't. The way I see it is he decided to use his own child as a vessel for the demon, may it be out of desperation or for Konoha to continue to have a weapon," he lifted a hand to silence the protests of the older man, "I don't care. I will not forgive him for it, as well as I will not forgive the Hokage never telling me this."  
"He merely wanted to protect you! If people knew you were Minato's son they would have certainly wanted to kill you." Argued Jiraiya.

"That's why he also let me be abused, I suppose?" Naruto shot back. "Nobody ever did anything for me. Him, Kakashi, or you." He surprised the white-haired ninja. "You said you were his sensei and friend. So where were you?"

Jiraiya hang his head. "I'm sorry, I know I failed you, as I did fail your parents, but I want to make it good. I would like to train you for the third round." His look now was determined. "There is a lot I can teach you. Like the Rasengan your father invented, or give you a summon." He suggested.

"I'm not interested." Naruto waved him off. "Not in anything from that man, nor from you."

Jiraiya was taken aback by the boy's casual refusal. It made him feel like he never had a chance with him to begin with, that Naruto only did this to get the information he wanted. "But I thought you were going to give me a chance."  
"And I did." The boy gave him a hard look. "The chance to say what you wished. I never said I'd agree to anything." He shrugged. "Leave now." He commanded.  
Broken Jiraiya put some money on the table for the food and then left the boy eating his meal.

After a long time Naruto finished his food and was about to set off again when somebody spoke up behind him. "There you are!" Looking around he saw Yashamaru standing there with two of her colleagues by her side. "Why did you leave? And why are you here with what looks like food for two?"  
"I needed some time to think." He ignored the last part, much to his sensei's annoyance.

"Well, you missed a meeting we had after everybody woke up and we found you missing." She informed him. "It was about training for the third round, and for those that did not make it in general."  
"Is that why all three of you came to find me?" He asked.  
"Correct." Smiled Hanae. "It's been decided that the three of us will start your training and we shall swap around later on."  
"Wait, if you three will be training me, then who will train Fu and Kimiko? And what about Hoki and the others?" He wondered.  
"Not all three of us at once." Shinobu pointed out, grinning. "At least not usually. One will start today and we will take turns with you during this month. The others will take care of the training of the others."  
"At least until Lord Shibuki arrives. He'll assist then." Yashamaru added.  
"Lord Shibuki is coming?" The redhead was surprised by this news.  
"Yes, he will want to see the third round. We also informed him about your….little run in." The blue-haired kunoichi told him. "He wants to help keep an eye on you."  
This made the boy smile, he could always count on Shibuki to want to look out for him. "So one of you will start my training today?"  
"Correct." Nodded the blonde woman. "And I'd encourage you to choose Hanae or Shinobu first, as we have been together a lot as sensei and student. You need more variety." She advised her student.

Naruto thought for a while before answering. "I'd like to start with you, sensei Hanae." He said at last. "No offence." He looked at Shinobu. He always wanted to train with Hanae ever since getting to know the woman. She was a highly interesting character and very strong.

"None taken."The man chuckled, putting up a hand.

"Very well, Naruto. Are you ready?" The kunoichi smiled warmly.

"Of course." The genin nodded, standing up.

"Good. First and foremost we will work on your speed." She explained to him. "We need to prepare you for Gaara, and as we saw with that Lee boy speed is important against him. We need to work on that and make you comparable to that boy in taijutsu."  
The redhead steeled himself for a gruelling training session, but was looking forward to it. He did need to get faster. And so for the upcoming days he was drilled in taijutsu by Hanae, Shinobu and Yashamaru relentlessly.

On the fourth day they were interrupted when Shibuki, together with his guard, arrived. As he came over to them he looked at the boy. Naruto was on one knee and breathing hard. It would appear they were driving him to exhaustion. But seeing the ruined area all around them it would appear he was doing rather well.

"Lord Shibuki." The three jonin bowed to the man and Naruto nodded to him, being unable to stand up at the moment and give him a proper bow.

The dark-haired man nodded to the three and then turned his attention to the boy. "Hello Naruto, how is your training going."  
At this the young Uzumaki smirked. "Couldn't be any better."  
"I'm glad to hear that." He smiled. "There are some things we need to talk about." He ended the training session and ordered them to follow him. They had a lot to talk about, especially the boy's new burden. There was also an issue the Naruto teachers wish to speak to Shibuki about. It was about the boy.

Later on Naruto once again sat alone in the same restaurant his sensei found him at only days before. This time, however, he was found by none other than Danzo, with whom he spoke once before.

"It's good to see you again, Naruto." The older man greeted him.

"Hello, Danzo." The redhead nodded at him as Danzo took a seat opposite him.

"I've heard of your success at the second part of your exams, congratulations." He nodded at the young Uzumaki.

"Thank you." Smiled the boy, not exactly sure what to make of the man. "Can I offer you anything?"  
"That's kind of you, but I'll be going again soon, I just wished to speak with you. I would have done so earlier, but I was unable to locate you." He lied as he was well able to find the boy, as he had a spy on him at all times, but he wanted to speak to him alone, without the pesky presence of his instructors.

"I see. We've been camping at our training site for the past several days. We got back just today." The boy smiled apologetically.

"Training hard?" Asked Danzo.  
"Yes, preparing for the third round as best as I can." Nodded the redhead.

"Good." The man nodded his approval. "A shinobi must always work hard and drive himself to new heights."  
"So why did you wish to speak with me?" Wondered the Uzumaki.

"There was something I wanted to give you." He reached into his robes and took out something rectangular, wrapped in brown paper.

Naruto took the package. It was solid and wasn't heavy. Ripping the paper apart he was me by two faces smiling up at him. One was a blond, spiky-haired man with cerulean blue eyes. And the other was a woman with ankle-length, crimson hair and steel-grey-coloured eyes. Her hair and eyes were just like his.

He knew who both of them were immediately. The man because he used to see his face everyday when he lived in Konoha. It was Minato Namikaze, his father. Which meant the other one was his mother. Kushina Uzumaki.

He stared at his mother's face for a very long time. She was beautiful. She was standing next to her husband and smiling into the camera, her warm eyes sparkling.

The redhead's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the faces of his parents, mostly his mother as he held a grudge against his father.

He felt a lump form in his throat as he continued to look at her smiling face. Looking up he wanted to thank the man who gave him this present only to find Danzo gone. Looking around he was nowhere to be found. It would appear he wanted to give him this moment of privacy, which Naruto felt grateful for as he looked once again at his mother. He didn't care what anybody around would think, he cried openly over the photograph.

* * *

Kabuto watched this exchange from afar. So Danzo was interested in the boy as well and it would appear he would try to coax him to his side. This was an interesting turn of events. One which Orochimaru predicted and prepared for. It was no secret to both of them that the old wolf would want their jinchuriki back and make the boy his own weapon. But they would prevent that. _He_ would prevent that.

* * *

Once he calmed down Naruto wiped his tears away and blew his nose. He would cherish this picture he was given. Finally he knew how his mother looked like as well as knew who she was. It was now his greatest treasure.

He then put it into his shirt, storing it there and so nobody would see. Nobody could know just yet.

Naruto wanted to turn his attention back to his now cold meal when another person found him. Looking up he could see a flock of silver hair and round spectacles.

Kabuto smiled at the boy and sat down opposite him. "Hello there, Naruto."  
The redhead gave him a strange look. Why were people following him like this?

Kabuto smirked internally. Danzo would be furious at what he was about to do. Good thing he took out the man's spy before confronting the young Uzumaki. "Having a good day?" He continued to smile. Unbeknownst to him there was another spy keeping an eye on the redhead.

Naruto nodded slowly, not sure what to make of the strange boy.  
"I imagine you do, it's not every day you get a picture of your parents you never met." Kabuto stunned the boy silent with this revelation of his.

The silver-haired genin let all pretence fall and smirked at the redhead. "You did not expect that, did you now?"

"H-how….?" Naruto stuttered.  
"How did I know?" The teen adjusted his glasses. "I've been watching you."  
This was getting stranger and stranger and Naruto wasn't sure what to think about it, nor what to do.

"Don't let the old man fool you, he isn't as friendly, nor so considerate, as he wants you to believe." Kabuto revealed to the stunned Uzumaki. "I suppose he 'forgot' to tell you that the night the Fox attacked he refused to fight and rather hid away within the confines of his organisation." He chuckled at the boy's expression.

"Wh-who….are you?" Naruto managed.

"Somebody who wants you to see the truth. I'm here to help you, Naruto." He lied. "Danzo is a coward who uses subterfuge to get his goals. He'd love to be the Hokage and take the village as his own."

Naruto was silent for a long time replaying everything that just happened with Kabuto and what the teen told him. It made no sense for him to know all of this, as well as to tell him if he truly was loyal to Konoha. Which meant he probably wasn't, and there was only one other faction he knew about that would want him to know this.

"And I hadn't told you the best part of it yet." The teen smirked, interrupting the red-head's thought process. "If your mother wasn't protected by the Hokage Danzo would have forced her into a breeding program as the Uzumaki are nearly extinct now." Kabuto liked the look of pure disgust and hatred. "He's done that before and nobody stopped him then, not even the Hokage." He revealed. "It would see that as the Fox's jinchuriki she was too valuable for the Third to give to Danzo, otherwise who knows." He shrugged. "That's just the kind of man Danzo is. He's done it before to some, just let them breed healthy babies to continue a lineage. And nobody ever stopped him. And despite his….shall we say….darker aspirations….that are no secret to the higher ups….he is still considered a village elder and holds a lot of power in the village. He even commands his own Anbu faction."  
"You said the Uzumaki are practically extinct." Naruto asked through his disgust.

"I did." Kabuto nodded, adjusting his glasses again. "Did you really never wonder why you were the only Uzumaki in the entire village while you lived here?" Kabuto cocked his head to the side. "And I bet you are the only one in Taki as well. Perhaps some were even surprised to see a living Uzumaki?"

It was true, he was the only one in the entire village of Konoha and later on in Taki as well. And he did wonder about it. Just like Sasuke was the last living Uchiha so was Naruto the only Uzumaki. However, compared to him Sasuke actually knew why he was the very last one.

"Once there were many Uzumaki around. An entire village, actually." Revealed the teen.

This stunned the redhead. So what happened to them?

"They had a village in the Land of Whirlpools, Uzushiogakure." Kabuto began. "Your mother was shipped over when her predecessor, Mito Uzumaki, into whom her own husband, the First Hokage, sealed the Fox in, was getting old. That's how she escaped the destruction of her own village."  
"What destruction?" Naruto desperately wanted to know. What had happened to his people?

"The entire village and with it the Land of Whirlpools was destroyed in war. Several of the Great Five and their Kage ganged up on them, fearing their skills in the sealing arts. They murdered men, women and children without prejudice. They just wanted to eradicate all of them, to stop a threat to their own power." The silver-haired genin explained.

Naruto clenched his hands into fists. They murdered everybody? Even children?

"Now the Uzumaki are almost no more. A few of them, that were lucky to escape, scattered all over the world. Nobody knows where to, or if they really exist." Kabuto slowly came to the end of his lecture. "Yet the Uzumaki were pacifists, they did not wish to take part in any conflict."

So his ancestral home was destroyed by several Kage and their armies. And for what? Because there _might_ have been a chance they'd be a threat to their power-hold? Even though they were neutral and took no part in the fighting? It disgusted and infuriated him.

"Actually," Kabuto continued, "Konoha was allied with Uzu." He revealed, surprising the boy further. "However, when shove came to push and The Uzumaki were at their worst, desperately needing aid, the Leaf Village did nothing."

Hearing such revelations made the boy's hatred for the village, its people and the system to intensify. How much more corruption was there in the world? How much cruelty and suffering was out there?

"This makes you one of the very last Uzumaki's in the world." The silver-haired teen gave him a pitying look.  
" _One_ of the last?" The redhead's eyes went wide.

"I may know one or two more." The bespectacled teen smirked, stunning the boy. Naruto desperately wanted to meet an another Uzumaki. "There is a lot of evil in the outside world with dozens of Danzos running around and worse, but there might be a way for you. One for true peace." Kabuto smiled.

"Orochimaru." Naruto breathed.

"He's my master, yes." The teen acknowledged. "And here to help you."

"Help me?" Naruto's look was blank. "So far he did anything but help me."  
"Everything comes at a price, but believe me when I say that's what we want." Kabuto smiled. "We all heard your speech at the preliminaries at the end of the second stage of the exams, and that is exactly something we want as well; A better world!" He told the boy. "But you know as well as I do that this world is sick. It needs to change. However, change comes at a price. And sometimes that price is high."

"Like betrayal?" The steel-eyed boy asked.

"Like betrayal." Nodded Kabuto.

"Why are you telling me this?" Frowned Naruto. "You know I can easily turn you in now."  
"Of course you can." The teen nodded. "But we both know you won't do that. Or you would have left and done so already." He smirked.

Naruto remained silent and only scowled.

Kabuto's smirk only grew at the boy's lack of reaction to his revelations. "Come with us Naruto and we will show you the deep, dark truth about this world. A truth very few are brave enough to see, and even fewer can stand up to, even that little I just told you." He waited a while before he stood up and then walked away, leaving the boy with his thoughts.

The young Uzumaki had a lot to think about after this meeting with Kabuto, more than ever before. It made him question his ways, his life as a shinobi, and actually his _whole_ life. In his entire existence there was nobody he could trust and really count on, with the exception of a handful of people.

His entire life he was abused and when he finally broke free and escaped he immediately got captured and forced into something else. Yes, it gave him a new life, a better one, but the fact remained he never had a choice.

And now this talk with the silver-haired teen made his hatred surge. But in a way he did want to fight for Taki and make it a major power in the world and bring proper balance and peace, even if it was with force. Those people who were his real friends made it worth. Any kind of peace was better than no peace at all.

It was all a lot to cope with, his old issues he buried were resurfacing.

Throwing some money on the table he left without finishing his meal or drink. He had a lot to think about and to decide, and he needed to be alone for that.

* * *

When they met up again after their little break they had to take because of the meeting Lord Shibuki wanted to hold they were met by a completely different boy. This Naruto resembled the Naruto that came to their village two years ago. His look dark, full of anger and hatred, with him being broodier than ever. When he fought it was with unrivalled aggression, his strikes savage.

It made them all wonder what had happened to the boy during the short while they left him alone, and the boy wouldn't tell them, always brushing them off that it was nothing and putting on a mask of a careless child, but nobody believed that, and they wished to know what happened to their young friend.

During the nights when they were all supposed to rest the boy made a clone of himself posing to sleep and he himself sneaked out to somewhere, probably to train. When they tried to look for him they couldn't find him. It was like he vanished from Earth's surface.

When he was present with them during the days he trained hard, driving himself until exhaustion, refusing any breaks apart from eating. Whatever it was it was driving the boy hard. It was like he was trying to let out some steam, only for his frustration to continuously build inside of him in an endless cycle, but never exploding. At least not when he was with them.

His training achievements were magnificent, but whatever it was that happened to the boy that made him train this hard made them all worry. They all feared that he might destroy himself with the darkness they saw build up in him daily.

* * *

Do not worry, I'm stil here and still writing. It's only slower thanks to my work.


	11. Chapter 11 - A Bird in a Cage

The day of the third round of the exams was upon them and they were all given the time and place where to go to. And so when the time came all of the young finalists came to the arena and after giving their names were allowed to enter.

Once the time came they were lead outside into the arena by their proctor of the exam Genma Shiranui. Looking around they could see the arena was full with spectators who were all cheering for them.

Although the atmosphere in the arena was rather elating Kimiko and Fu couldn't help but feel worried. None of them knew where three of their senseis were, but most of all that worried them was the absence of their redheaded friend. Naruto was nowhere to be found and none of them knew if he was coming. And the last jonin of their party, Kenzo, refused to tell them anything, pretending ignorance.

Hoki and his friends were all seated above in the arena seats, all awaiting the battles with a mix of excitement and worry.. "Where the hell is Naruto?" He wondered.

"I really hope he comes." Aya clasped her hands together, almost like in a prayer. The others of their party nodded. They all hoped he was fine and would come soon.

"Lord Shibuki, is he okay?" Asked Hiruzen the young Taki leader, wondering if the young redhead was alright.

The dark-haired man smiled. "Do not worry, Lord Hokage, he will come, if perhaps slightly late."

The two men were then interrupted by the arrival of the Kazekage whom they both greeted politely before the Hokage stood up and stepped forward to the railing for everybody to see him. "Welcome all, and our deepest thank you for coming to Konohagakure for this year's Chunin Selection Exams!" He spoke up for all to hear. "We have come to the final competition between our remaining nine contestants who made it through the preliminaries!" He continued. "We ask that nobody leaves until all of the matches have been fought. I hope you all enjoy!" Hiruzen finished.

"You said nine." The Kazekage spoke up. "But I see eight candidates."

"One will be slightly late." Commented Shibuki with a mischievous smile.

Down in the arena Genma addressed the finalists. "There is something you should know. There is a slight change in the lineups." He took out a piece of paper and showed it to the candidates.

According to the paper Shino automatically won his match against Dosu and Kin, and would be advancing to the next round of the tournament without a fight.  
"Wait a minute, what happened?" Asked the young Uchiha.  
"We do not know." Genma shrugged. "All three of the Sound genin vanished without a trace, hence the change."  
"And what will happen to Naruto since he too isn't here?" Asked Fu.

"If a candidate isn't present when his name is called the match goes automatically to his opponent." The proctor told them, making the two Taki kunoichi's worries to intensify. "Now, the rules are the same as in the preliminaries. That means there are none. A match ends when one of you is incapable to continue the fight or forfeits." He spoke aloud for everybody in the arena to hear. "The first match is Neji Hyuga against Fu from Takigakure." He announced.

The two combatants stared each other down, while the rest went upstairs into the waiting area, just below the spectator area.

"Good luck!" Kimiko wished to her friend before leaving the arena.

Up in the seats Hinata Hyuga with her friend Kiba Inuzuka sat there watching the two fighters. Although she had faith in the green-haired girl she couldn't help help but feel anxious for the girl. She deeply wished for Fu to win, but it would be a hard battle this.

Hoki and the remaining Taki genin were also watching the two in apprehension, and Sakura and Ino behind them did as well.

Down in the arena Neji smirked at the Taki kunoichi. "Any last words?"  
Fu too smirked. "You should ask yourself that." She surprised the boy. "I will not be the one to lose here. I will beat you and show you just how wrong you are!"

Genma looked between the two genin facing each other off, biting down on his senbon he constantly kept in his mouth. This would be an interesting match.

"Whatever." Neji activated his Byakugan and took a fighting stance. "Prepare yourself."

Fut then too took a fighting stance.

"Let the first match begin!" Announced Genma, much to everybody's pleasure, and the arena cheered.

Fu started to make hand seals for her hidden technique, but was interrupted by the young Hyuga. "Useless." Neji stopped her. "My Byakugan is capable of seeing through your shiny mist. Such tactics are useless against me."

The orange-eyed girl stopped and looked at the boy, unsure on how to proceed.

"If you won't come then I will." He charged his opponent, forcing her to evade his strikes less he blocked her chakra points.

Fu had to think fast. If her powder was useless she'd have to try something else. Quickly reaching into her pouch she pulled out a flash bomb and set it off right in front of the boy.

The sudden bright flash blinded the boy for a short while and when his sight returned he had to dodge a barrage of kunai.

Landing a short distance away he was engaged in a hand-to-hand combat by the girl.

"A bad idea." Commented Kiba. Hinata next to him felt anxious.

Neji dodged several of the girl's strikes before taking her hand, knocking the weapon from her and pushing her away, disrupting her balance. "You're in my eight trigrams." He commented, stunning a few people in the audience, taking a completely different pose than before.

Before the girl could get her balance under control and evade he rushed forward delivering two strikes to her body. "Two palms!" Then another two consecutive strikes. "Four palms!" Next step were four more hits. "Eight palms!" In his fourth step he added eight more hits. "Sixteen palms!" Fifth step were sixteen hits. "Thirty-two palms!" His sixth and last step were thirty-two consecutive hits. "Sixty-four palms!" He called as he sent the girl flying backwards.

When he finished he let out a slow, calming breath and deactivated his Byakugan. "I told you you would regret this." He told the girl that lay in a heap on the ground now, trying to stand up. Neji grimaced as he watched her. "It's useless, you know? You can't stand up, least do anything more now. I blocked sixty-four of your chakra points." Still, the girl tried to get up. Neji shook his head at the sad sight. "Your fate was set in stone when you decided to face me"

Up in her seat Hinata looked sad. This was something she feared greatly. That the green-haired girl would have no chance against her cousin.

Kiba learned later after he woke up what the boy told his friend and teammate and it infuriated him. And so he too hoped the Taki girl would be able to defeat him, but it would appear it was all for naught. It too made him sad. Sad for his friend.

Although with great difficulty Fu managed to lift her head up and look at the boy. "Y-you kn-know…." she coughed, "that….that w-we….tr-trained Na-Naruto, r-right?"  
Neji couldn't understand what she was getting at. What had any of this to do with their fight and her defeat?  
"Did….did y-you re-really be-believe….that….that h-he only l-learned f-from us?" She continued.

Suddenly there was some movement he caught with his peripheral vision. Turning he saw Fu charging him.

The clone next to the boy dissolved in a puff of smoke, which got his attention and he involuntarily turned to face it. 'A shadow clone?' He thought.

'That was undoubtedly a shadow clone that one. A Konoha forbidden jutsu.' Hiruzen too thought. 'Did he really train them in it? And if so how many more can perform it now?'

Shibuki on the other hand was relaxed and smiled at his former student's capability. Yes, Naruto learned a lot from them, but there were things they learned from him as well. This was one of them.

Getting the surprise on the Hyuga boy Fu delivered a hard punch to his jaw and knocked him back.

Hinata watched in amazement. She really did it! She managed to land a hit on her cousin. It made her smile. 'She's amazing!'

Hoki and his friends, together with Sakura and Ino behind them cheered as well, happy to see she was alright. That was one hell of a move.

Fu grinned victoriously. She got the arrogant boy! Now she'd show him what a git he was.

Neji got to his feet and glared at his opponent. "You're quite pleased with yourself now, aren't you?"  
"I tricked you and your eyes, you bet I am!" She grinned. "But there is something far more important."  
"And what would that be?" Wondered the boy.

"First tell me why do you hate Hinata so much? She's working so hard just to gain your approval." She asked the young Hyuga.

Neji scowled, but nodded. "Very well, I shall tell you, but why does it bother you so much? You're not even from this village." He really wished to know this. Why was she standing up for Hinata this much?  
"I was looked down upon once a long time ago." Revealed Fu, surprising the boy. Shibuki looked at his young friend with a sad smile. When she was very young Fu was hated and looked down upon as well. If it wasn't for him she might have been killed had he not found her and brought her to the village. "But I found something that was worth fighting for and it changed me. Changed me for the better. But since then I hate it when anybody looks down upon others. I can't stand it and I want to fight it." This was the deepest of truths, right from her heart.

"I see. That makes sense." The boy nodded. He understood now why the strange girl seemed to hold a grudge against him. "I don't merely hate Hinata, but the entire main branch of the Hyuga clan." He revealed, hatred and disgust obvious in his eyes and voice. "They murdered my father and imprisoned me!" He spat.

"What are you talking about?" Fu was shocked, but also confused.

"I'll start at the beginning." Neji got himself under control. "From the beginning of its existence the Hyuga clan divided itself into two branches, the main family and the branch family." He began his story. "The branch family was established to protect and to serve the main family. That is also why the main family invented the Curse Mark Jutsu. To protect itself and to control the members of the Branch Family."  
"But what is it?" The orange-eyed kunoichi listened with interest.

Neji took off his hitai-ate and revealed his forehead. On it was a green tattoo of an x-mark with two hook-like symbols. "This is the mark." He indicated his forehead. "It can be used to turn our brains into mush if the main family thinks we disobeyed them in any way. To discipline us." He bawled his hands into fists. "I was marked when I was a mere three years old." He explained bitterly.  
"That is cruel, but what does that have to do with your father and Hinata?" Ashed Fu.

"My father and Hinata's father were identical twin brothers." He continued. "Lord Hiashi, Hinata's father, was born first, making him the head of the main family, while my father was doomed to be part of the branch family, and with it I was born to be Lady Hinata's protector." He continued. "You see, fate has made me a caged bird!"

Fu decided to remain silent for now and listen.

"After the great war ended and the Cloud Village signed a peace treaty with Konoha and the Cloud ninjas were here to negotiate the Hyuga compound was invaded and Lady Hinata was kidnapped. Lord Hiashi confronted the intruder and killed him immediately, saving his daughter." The boy told her. "The masked intruder turned out to be one of the Cloud shinobi that came to negotiate peace. You see, they were in reality after the secrets of the Byakugan wishing to acquire it for themselves." He continued. "After this incident Kumogakure proclaimed shock at such a blatant 'murder' of one of their own and proposed an exchange. A life for a life." He looked to where Hiashi was sitting with his younger daughter Hanabi and shot him a dirty look. "They wished for the man's death who killed their own ninja. A clever move on their part. If their ninja succeeded they'd have the Byakugan, and if not they would demand the death and body of the one who killed him. A win-win situation. Or there would be war once more." He paused for a moment. "And since Konoha didn't want more war and bloodshed it agreed to these terms, which meant Lord Hiashi had to die. However, instead of handing over Hiashi's corpse they gave them my father's one." his voice became heavy. "They killed my father so Hiashi could live and the clan's secrets would be intact, as the eye is sealed after by the Curse Mark Jutsu after death. But it was only then that he found freedom."  
"They did that?" Wondered Fu.  
"They did. They made me a bird in a cage and I was brought up as a bodyguard for Hinata. A mere tool of the main family!" He sneered. "Being a mere pawn for the main family is my fate and it cannot be changed."

"So why do you hate Hinata so much?" She asked again.  
"Didn't I just explain why?" Growled the Hyuga boy. Was she thick?

"You explained why you hate the main family of the Hyuga, but not why you hate Hinata." She pointed out to him. "And I can understand why you would hate them, but why her? Is it her fault when and how her father was born? Was your branding her fault? Was your father's death her fault?" She asked.  
"No, but…." He wasn't allowed to finish.

"The why?" She cocked her head to the side. "She never did anything to you. She merely tried to be your friend and gain your approval. She wanted to support you, but all you did was push her away and put her down." She pointed out. "And considering you are supposed to be her bodyguard you are not doing a very good job of it. You nearly killed her after all. What kind of bodyguard does that?" Neji was getting agitated by her words. "And for all your talk about fate I don't think you really believe in that stuff."

The Hyuga heiress and others in the arena listened with keen interest to the Taki girl. The Hyuga boy's views were rather fatalistic to say the least.  
"What was that?" The boy growled.

"You heard me. You don't seem to me like you believe your own words, just use it as an excuse to be a jerk and moan around." She smirked at his hate filled look he shot her. "I mean, if you truly believed that wouldn't you be resigned to that fate then?" She asked. "But you don't seem to be. If anything you seem to oppose them as much as you can."

Neji sneered at the girl. She was infuriating him.

"I'm sorry for you father." And she really was. "But you act like a child throwing a temper tantrum." She scolded the boy. "Do you really believe that is the right way?"

"What would you know?!" He demanded.

Hinata watched this exchange with great interest. She knew about the mark and hated it, but she had no idea about Neji's dad. It made her sad and she wondered why her father let this happen. Was the Hyuga clan really that corrupt?  
"What would I know?" Asked Fu in all seriousness. "Do you really believe you are the only one having to constantly endure a burden, a mark?" She challenged him. "There are others in the who have been marked for life. I have my own mark." She surprised him with her admission. "Naruto bears more than one even. And there are many more who do as well. And you know what?" Fu gave the boy a fierce look. "We endure it, every single day and we don't let it hinder us! No, we carry on and forge our own paths! If there is a will there is always a way." The girl lectured the Hyuga. "You just have to want to and work for it. You just have to open the bird's cage yourself." She once again took a fighting stance. "That is why I will win here today. I'll show you what it means to take control."  
"Try if you like, I'll not roll over and let you just win here." Neji too prepared himself.  
"I'd be disappointed if you did." The green-haired girl smirked. She then made a hundred clones of herself, surrounding the boy.

People looked in awe at the sheer amount of the clones present. Suddenly the clones and the real Fu started running around mixing themselves.

'I see, she evenly distributed her chakra amongst her clones and now mixing herself with them I won't know which one is the real one.' Thought Neji. 'Very clever play.' The as he watched all of the Fu's present stormed him as a single body from all sides. If it were any mediocre genin he might have fought them hand-to-hand, but he had to admit she might even be on par with him, so that would be impossible against so many of her. No, there was only one option.

As she attacked him the green-haired girl saw the boy take a strange pose and waiting for her to come close. What was he doing? She learned what he was up to when she and her clones got close enough, then the boy started rotating on the spot and releasing chakra from his body. Combined with his rotation he created a kind of a dome of chakra, attacking everything in the vicinity of his defensive technique.

High up in the audience three people watched with shock. That technique belonged to the main household, so how could he, a member of the branch family, have learned this secret technique?

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" Called Neji.

The young kunoichi and her doppelgängers stopped in their tracks seeing as they were being crippled by the Hyuga's technique.

As he was finishing his rotation he took out a kunai and attacked the stunned clones, cutting through them and hoping to encounter the real Fu.

Fu had to think of something fast, the boy was getting closer to her. If he found her she'd have her chakra points blocked and the fight would be over.

Quickly over some hand seals Fu took a deep breath. "Wind release: Great Breakthrough!" She exhaled a concentrated gust of wind right towards the charging boy and blew him away. Although as a consequence not only did she give herself away, but also destroyed many of her own clones with that jutsu.

Neji was sent crashing backwards several dozens of yards. It was a hard hit for him and took its toll. And as he looked up he was forced to evade as air bullets were sent his way from the orange-eyed kunoichi. It was getting dangerous for him as well. If she continued these tactics he wouldn't be able to get close to her.

He was then had to dodge a barrage of wind-blades, forcing him to retreat farther, mounting his exasperation.

"What is it?" Asked Fu as she finished her jutsu. "If you believe so much in fate and that you are destined to win here you don't have to do anything, just sit back and wait." She taunted him.

This did it. He then put all of his overflowing frustration into his next, desperate move. Using the Gentle-fist style he concentrated densely packed chakra into his hand and performed a high-speed palm thrust towards the Taki girl he was facing, knowing now which one of them was the real one.

What followed was a vacuum-like projectile flying at high speed towards his target. Before she even noticed it Fu was blown back by the strange attack with tremendous force, all of her remaining clones disappearing as the original was injured.

Looking at his hand Neji couldn't believe a single attack to be capable of this. He couldn't believe he could do such a thing, and he wondered if he would be able to repeat it without using all of his frustration to make it happen.

Shifting his gaze he looked up at the girl now lying on the ground, seemingly in a bad shape. What did it really do to her?

Panting and hurting all over her body Fu slowly got back to her feet. That strange technique the boy just used hurt her greatly. Her only luck was that she wasn't hit into any of her vital points. If that was the case the fight would have been over.

Neji determined from looking at the girl that if he actually aimed the attack he could be able to take out opponents with a single hit. And if he were able to replicate it now he should be able to win even at long-range. If he developed it later on it might even be a near-fatal hit.

"Not so tough now, are we?" The young Hyuga smirked at his battered opponent. "Do you see now how futile it is to fight me?"  
"I….don't care….what you think." Panted Fu. "I….won't lose here!"

"We will see about that." He went for another vacuum palm attack, forcing the girl to evade, but as she was still shaken up from the first attack she got hit once again with the boy's next, who shot several after each other, seemingly trying to get the hang of his new technique.

It was a lot worse this time as the attack was well aimed now and just barely missed one of her vital points. Coughing up some blood she rolled over onto her stomach.

"Come on, Fu! You can do this!" Kimiko cheered her friend on.

"Get up, Fu!" Called Aya to her friend. "You can't let somebody like him defeat you!" The others started cheering the girl on as well.

Hinata wished dearly that the green-haired girl would be able to get back to her feet and continue the battle. She just had to win.  
Kiba watched his teammate and friend as she clasped her hands together on her chest, wishing for the other girl's victory. He might have been many things, but he was fiercely loyal and it hurt him to see her worry like this.

Standing up he called to the orange-eyed kunoichi down in the arena. "What are you doing?! You promised Hinata you would win!" He surprised the Hyuga heiress and others. "Go on, kick the arrogant brat's ass!"

Looking up Fu looked to where the latest call came from and saw the dog-boy calling to her, and Hinata sitting next to him looking up at him and then to her, a pleading look in her white eyes.

Mustering all the strength she had she got to her feet. "I told you….I'll win." She was breathing hard. "I'll not….give up. No way!"

Scowling Neji once again used his new technique and sent another pressurised projectile the girl's way.

Not wasting even a second she performed hand seals with lightning fast speed, then concentrated her wind into the palm of her hand, compressing it as much as she could before releasing it.

The two techniques clashed and resulted in an explosion, sending strong winds in all directions. Neji didn't expect the girl to have something that could match his devastating attack, but once again he was wrong.

Gritting his teeth he sent one projectile wave after another with Fu copying him and sending her own attack. It was a battle of wills this and the one who faltered first would lose.

People in the audience had to shield their eyes from the strong winds that raged around the arena now. This battle was far more intense than any of them anticipated.

"What incredible power!" Commented Ino as she watched the battle. No wonder she lost so easily against the Taki girl. Such a battle was way beyond her.

Sakura too watched in awe, wishing to be just as strong as that girl.

But of them all Hinata looked with the deepest anticipation, and she vowed to herself that she would train hard and try to become as strong as the green-haired kunoichi that was currently fighting for her. Perhaps the two of them could be friends.

Shibuki too watched with great interest. No matter who won now it was a splendid battle and both combatants should be proud what they have achieved and what show they put on. Although he did wish for Fu to be victorious.

Neji could feel fatigue to set in, but he was sure his opponent was worse off after two of his hits. He would not give up. But as he continued his palm thrusts one of them failed. His new technique he somehow used during this battle failed and he was left completely defenceless.

Fu on the other hand did not falter for even a second and her pressurised air hit him hard and sent him flying backwards. Then another hit him and another.

When he finally came to a halt he spat blood and when he looked up he saw he was surrounded by the girl and her clones.

Although she felt really tired from the exchange she had enough chakra to finish this off. He and all of her clones then made hand seals and prepared their technique.

Neji recognised it from the girl's fight with Ino and made to get to his feet.

"Wind release: Breakthrough!" All of the Fu's called and exhaled a gust of wind, creating each a vortex of their own. Inside of it Neji used his rotation once again to defend himself.  
'This is bad.' Thought the dark-haired boy as he continued to rotate. All of the vortexes were the same speed and rotated in the same direction, slowly merging together into one massive vortex. And no matter how much he tried the wind was slowing down his own rotation, which was opposite to the direction of the wind. If he were to rotate in the same direction it would only enhance them, but this wasn't helping him either, the force of the tornado-like force was way too great.

At long last his rotation failed and he was swept off his feet and carried high into the air with no way for him to defend himself.

Once he reached the highest point of the vortex the wind suddenly vanished and as he opened his eyes, finally able to breathe freely he noticed a shadow above him. Shielding his eyes he looked up, only for him to see Fu high in the air and charging him. There was no way he could defend against her attack now.  
"Takigakure whirlwind!" Called Fu and with great force she slammed into her opponent, sending him crashing into the ground.

Landing the orange-eyed girl fell to her knees, exhausted. And as the dust cleared she and everybody else could see Neji lying on the ground, unable to move.

Genma looked at the young girl. 'That was a damn good fight this.' Walking over he looked at Neji. "She was right, you know?" He told the boy. "Every bird will in the end open its own cage, it just has to try. And you are no different." He then went over to Fu and looked her over. She was beaten up, but she would be fine. "The winner is Fu from Takigakure!" He announced for everybody to hear.

A massive roar sounded from the audience and people applauded the orange-eyed kunoichi. "Yea, awesome, Fu!" Kimiko cheered and jumped up and down.

The rest of the Taki genin in the audience cheered very loudly as well, very pleased with their friend's performance.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief and applauded the girl happily.

Before going upstairs Fu went over to the fallen boy and addressed him. "Nothing is set in stone, it all depends what you make of it." She told him. "You're strong, don't let something like this hinder you." She then turned and walked away.

As he was whisked away by the medics Hiashi Hyuga stood up in the audience and walked away without telling his youngest daughter anything. He had to speak with young Neji and tell him the truth.

Looking up at the waiting area Genma could see there was still no Uzumaki present. It would appear he had no other choice in this. "Due to Naruto Uzumaki's absence he is hereby disqualified."

* * *

Sorry for the long break. Work has been real hard these past two weeks, but I'm still working anwill finish this, Dattebayo!

What I wanted to tell you,however, is that I have ideas for two naruto stories. One is Naruko adopted by Nagato. And the second is Naruto taken into the Uchiha clan as was the wish of his dying mother. I have written pieces down, kind of like notes, but I fear nothing will come of it for myself. So if anybody was interested I would be willing to give them to somebody. However, I'd like some things to remain as they are and some of my ideas to be implemented. Although those are the vast minority. I ahve nothing for the rest, which would be completely up to anybody who would wish to take one. THe only thing I'd want and expect would be the cfull completion of said stories, as I'd wish to read them. So if anybody is interested PM me, please. I really have no plans for them so they'd be wasted.


	12. Chapter 12 - Winds of the Desert

The latest announcement was welcomed with a massive wave of booing and shouting. It was deafening, people could barely understand their own words and some had to cover their ears. That's how loud the audience's reaction was. None of them wanted to miss the fight between the two redheads, and nothing could have angered them more just now.

Some even started throwing their food or drinks at the proctor, feeling disgusted with his decision. They didn't come here only to be denied such an exciting battle.

Sakura looked around surprised to see such a strong reaction from everybody present. She could understand it, she too didn't want for the redhead to be disqualified like this, but to actually see and hear such reaction from these people that openly discriminated against the boy in the past was very surprising for her.

"You can't do this!" Kimiko yelled at the brown-haired proctor, feeling angry.

"Give him more time!" Chimed in Fu.

Genma wanted to calm the audience down but to no avail. They wouldn't let him get a single word out.

Hiruzen watched this scene with surprise. He too did not expect such a strong reaction from the people. Not for the redhead, although, in a way, it pleased him. But the rules were clear, the boy had to be disqualified.

"Lord Hokage." Shibuki got the older man's attention. "I too implore you to wait. He will arrive. I, and many of my shinobi and citizens, travelled far to come and see how our shinobi do in their exams. We do not wish to miss a single battle." He spoke calmly, watching the scene with slight amusement.

"I understand you, Lord Shibuki, but the rules are absolute. And we all must abide by the same set of rules." Hiruzen explained. "Everybody then might wish for an exception."

"I agree with the young lord here." The Kazekage spoke up for the first time since the beginning of the third round of the exams. "Our people too travelled far to see our ninja, in particular our Gaara, as did many of the Feudal Lords. I too would be disappointed, as the audience is, if the match of the century was to be cancelled."

"Where the hell is he?" Wondered Ino aloud. Sakura wished to know that as well, she really wanted to see the redhead again.

"Nobody seems to know." Turning around the two kunoichi saw Kakashi standing next to them on the stairs. "Hi." He greeted them.

"What do you mean 'hi?' And what do you mean that nobody knows where he is?" Demanded the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Nobody knows where he is. Not his sensei, or the other two Taki jonin that were supposed to be with him." He explained. "He just seems to have vanished."

"That's strange." Commented somebody from beyond the white-haired man. Looking over they all could see Lee standing there on his crutches, and his sensei Gai next to him.

"Lee!" Smiled Sakura. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, I'll be up and running in no time." He grinned and gave a thumbs up. "What have I missed though?"

"That Fu girl defeated Neji and now Sasuke should fight Kankuri, unless something happens and Naruto comes." Ino told the boy.

"You mean Kankuro, right?" Sakura corrected her friend, shaking her head.

"Whatever." Ino waved her away.  
'So she made it, she defeated him.' Lee smiled sadly.

Gai looked at his pupil. Lee wanted to defeat Neji for a very long time and now this newcomer challenged him and immediately defeated him as well.  
After a moment of silence the old Hokage conceded. "Tell the proctor to postpone the match between the young Uzumaki and the Suna genin." He commanded his bodyguard. The man vanished immediately and reappeared in the arena down bellow and consulted Genma. Once finished he returned to his lord's side.

Shibuki felt pleased with himself and his own guards smirked at their lord's political play. They too were curious about the red-head's fight. They liked Fu's match as well, and were curious about Kimiko no less, but they were very curious about their newest friend.

After the people in the audience saw the Hokage's guard consult with the exam proctor they quieted down a notch, curious what it was about, hoping they would give the young Uzumaki a second chance.

Fu, Kimiko, Hoki, Aya, Yusuke, and the rest of the Taki genin, with Sakura, Ino, Lee, Kakashi and Gai too looked on in anticipation. Nobody wanted to see the redhead disqualified. They were all curious what he was up to and wanted to see him fight.

"Very well, Naruto Uzumaki shall be given another chance to present himself. In the meantime we shall continue with the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Kankuro of Sunagakure." He announced much to the relieve of the red-head's friends and supporters, and to the pleasure of the rest of the audience, as they cheered the decision.

Fu and Kimiko sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." Hoki smiled. Sakura felt the same.

'It's too early.' Thought the black-clad boy. 'I can't show it just yet.' He looked at his sister who gave a nod. "I withdraw." He announced loudly for everybody to hear. "I can't do this."

Hiruzen looked at the Kazekage only to find the man frowning. Did he also not understand this decision?

The proctor waited just to make a double-take.

"I just can't do this. I quit." Repeated the boy.

"Very well." Genma shook his head. "Due to Kankuro's withdrawal the winner of this round is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at his opponent with suspicion, but the boy looked down at the ground as if in shame. It was a strange move at this time, one he did not understand.

This was something the audience didn't like at all as well. They wanted a fight and yet when one match was postponed another was cancelled.

Temari growled at the audience's response and taking her fan she released a gust of wind and sailed on down to the arena on it using her giant fan. It was her turn now and unlike Kankuro it didn't matter if anybody saw her fighting style.

"Alright, the next match is Kimiko of Takigakure and Temari of Sunagakure." Genma looked at the blonde Suna kunoichi that landed next to him. She seemed eager to fight.

Swallowing hard and trying to calm her nervous heart Kimiko made her way down into the arena. Once there she stared he opponent down.

Sakura bawled her hands into fists. This girl was the one that defeated her in the preliminaries, but also the one she spoke to about Naruto, and she felt like that, perhaps, they might find some common ground.

Lee too was interested as he knew that Kimiko would have her work cut out for he. Temari was very strong and defeated Tenten with ease.

Temari felt confident, she already knew what tricks this one had up her sleeve. She was a medic and good with genjutsu, but that was about it. Not very useful if on the front-lines herself, medics don't belong there.

"Let the match begin!" Genma waved his arm and it began.

Kimiko immediately attacked the Suna girl, engaging her in close-range combat as she knew the kunoichi fought on a long-range basis most often than not, and she was at an disadvantage as a medic.

Temari certainly did not expect that and she was forced to evade the other girl's strikes. Then being taken off guard she felt Kimiko's left hook.

Using her own momentum she turned around and delivered a kick to the brown-haired kunoichi's flank.

Kimiko stumbled back after the kick, which was enough to give Temari an opening she needed. "Ninja art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" She sent a blast of air at her opponent which tore at her clothes, but also her skin, making several cuts to her flesh.

Being unable to counter it with any of her own techniques Kimiko hid behind one of the trees that was in the arena and waited for it to pass. Once it did she created two clones and send both to run in opposite directions to confuse the blonde kunoichi.

Temari watched as from behind the tree two people ran out from behind, each in the opposite direction and kunai in hand. It would appear she wanted to split her attention.

As her attention was divided Kimiko used a genjutsu, creating mirages of herself, making the Suna kunoichi believe there were a lot more of her then just the two clones.

This surprised Temari, she didn't think the brown-eyed kunoichi was capable of so many clones, and she instinctively hid behind her fan when she saw the horde of Kimiko's attack. Behind her fan she heard kunai impact her weapon, but the amount of impacts did not match the number of clones, yet all of them threw their kunai directly at her.  
'It's a genjutsu!' She realised and released it. When she looked from behind her fan she saw her opponent with two clones charging her position. Quickly she took her fan and sent another wave of wind at them.

The two clones dissolved and Kimiko was once again sent crashing. Getting up she wiped dirt from her face. 'This is getting hopeless.' She gritted her teeth. If she couldn't get close to the girl there was no way she had a chance of winning.

"Come on, Kimiko!" Cheered Fu.

"You can do it!" Aya and her own friends chirped in.

Sakura actually felt sorry for the brown-eyed girl. 'She isn't getting nowhere near the blonde.' She thought. Apart from the one hit at the beginning of the match this was looking like the fight between the blonde and Tenten during the preliminaries.

She wasn't capable of creating dozens of clones like Naruto or Fu, nor did she have any flashy elemental techniques like her friends. She'd have to take a different approach.

Getting back up she reached into her pouch and took out another kunai.  
"Give up, it's hopeless for you." Scowled Temari.

Kimiko refused to answer and charged the blonde kunoichi. When she got closer she reached into her pouch once more and threw a couple smoke bombs at the opponent, blinding her.

When Temari blew the smokescreen away she saw one girl before her and sensed another one behind her, both swinging their kunai at her.

Jumping into their she got out of the way of both, but just as she thought she was safe there was something above her. Looking up she could see the mousy-haired girl above her.

Kimiko concentrated chakra into her hand and created a chakra scalpel. Swinging her hand she took a swipe at the Suna kunoichi and with a somersault hit her over the back, crippling her.

When she landed she was out of breath and looking over to Temari she could see the blonde wasn't moving at all.

"That was amazing!" Ino looked on in awe.

Sakura was impressed as well, she certainly had a long way to go to even come closer to that one, but she already got better in the last month under Kakashi's tutelage. One day she'd be able to match her.

"She did it!" Cheered Hoki.

When the mousy-haired girl wanted to relax there was a puff of smoke and instead of the blonde there lay a log on the ground. Substitution.

Hearing footsteps behind herself Kimiko turned around only to be punched square in the jaw. And before she was allowed to hit the ground a torrent of win slammed her into the ground hard, but Temari was already behind her and sent another wave of wind sending her flying before letting her drop to the ground.

Before she could hit the ground, however, there was a massive waterspout that enveloped the brown-eyed girl, shooting high into the sky.

Temari was stunned, she did not expect the girl to be capable of Water Release, especially such a strong one. She grit her teeth as she prepared for the fight to continue.

But she was a lot more surprised when the water cleared away. There stood the redhead everybody was waiting for with Kimiko in his arms, and he was flanked by three of the Taki jonin. It was quite the entrance to say the least.

The audience cheered as they saw the young Uzumaki to appear. That's what everybody was waiting for. And as people looked him over they could see he looked a lot different. His hair was now in a high, tight ponytail, not his usual loose one. He wore a dark shirt, with one long sleeve on the left and no sleeve on the right. His right hand and arm were completely bandaged. Over the shirt he wore something like a wide, white kimono Obi.

He wore his usual black pants paired with his usual white ninja sandals. But what was most different about him were his eyes. Once again they had a darker quality to them, although they could not understand why.

"Naruto!" Exclaimed Fu.

"There he is." Chuckled Shibuki. "A little late, as I said."

Looking at him Hiruzen couldn't help but think he looked like Kushina when she went on missions, with the way his hair was done. She too put her hair in a high ponytail, with bangs hanging on either side of her head. The resemblance was uncanny.

"What an entrance!" Marvelled Aya.

"That was awesome!" Grinned Hoki.

"He sure knows how to put on a show." Commented Kakashi.

"I recognise a certain someone in that, as well as his lateness." Gai took an innocent jab at his old friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Lee watched the boy with great interest. He wanted to see the one that saved him in action against the one that defeated him. It truly would be a match of the century this one.

'Wow.' Thought Sakura.

Fu jumped down to the arena, deciding to go to her two friends.

"Due to interference the match automatically goes to Temari." Announced Genma.

Kimiko opened her eyes and looked up at the redhead. "I….I l-lost." She averted her gaze.  
"Don't beat yourself up." Naruto smiled at her. "You did your best and that's what matters."

"Naruto is right." Fu was beside them now. "By the way, what took you so long?" She looked at the redhead and then at their sensei.

"We had some last minute business to take care of." Shrugged Yashamaru.

"What business?" Asked the orange-eyed girl.  
"Just some stuff." Smiled Hanae.  
"I almost thought he wouldn't come." Commented Kankuro.  
"There never was any doubt." Smiled Gaara. He could practically taste the blood. It made his two siblings worry. When he was like this he was at his most dangerous. And what if he lost control completely?  
"You are late." Genma remarked.

"Sorry about that." Grinned Shinobu. "Hopefully not too late?"  
"Just in time." Smirked the proctor.

Naruto and his three sensei nodded, before the boy turned his attention back to his friend in his arms. "How are you feeling, sis?"

Kimiko smiled up at her quasi-brother. "I'll be fine. I can heal myself."

The redhead nodded and slowly put her down, careful to support her until he was sure she could stand on her own. Fu put an arm around her friend to support her.

"Naruto." Fu got the red-head's attention. "Don't you dare lose to that one." She meant Gaara. "Show everybody what you're made of."

"I intend to." He nodded, not a hint of amusement in his voice or eyes.

The orange-eyed girl nodded before slowly turning to go away.

"Be careful, brother." The two kunoichi then walked up into the waiting area.

Hanae, Shinobu and Yashamaru too left the arena and went into the viewers gallery to where Hoki and the others sat.

"That was amazing, sensei!" Grinned Hoki, and the three jonin grinned back, with Shinobu giving them hand-guns.

"How did it go?" Asked Kenzo.  
"Everything went well. You'll see." Shinobu gave a mischievous grin.

Gai, Kakashi, Lee and the others listened to the conversation with great interest. They were curious what ace up his sleeve the young Uzumaki had against the Suna genin that not even Lee with the Eight Gates could defeat.

On their way up the two girl's met the red-headed Suna genin and they both froze. Gaara had a crazed expression plastered on his face and he reeked of bloodlust, and they both retreated when he glared at them.

There was something seriously wrong about the boy. It wasn't merely the fact that Fu believe him to be another jinchuriki, but the way he behaved. He usually seemed emotionless, even towards his own siblings, but sometimes he looked insane, as if he could barely control himself. And right now he seemed beside himself with glee.

He seemed happy to be fighting Naruto. Whatever he wanted to do during the fight wouldn't be good. He certainly wouldn't hold back and would go for the kill.

If Fu had to make a guess she'd say the boy had about as terrible a childhood as Naruto did, except it changed him completely.

He was far more dangerous than anybody she had ever met so far. That redhead was nothing but trouble. He certainly gave her a bad feeling.

And that feeling intensified as the two of them could hear the boy laugh and mutter to himself incoherently. Yes, he seemed completely out of it.  
Looking at each other they silently communicated an agreement to instead of joining the other genin they would go and talk to their senseis.

Waiting in the arena Naruto finally saw Gaara slowly make his way over to them, all the way the Suna redhead was glaring at him.

"We can now begin the main event of the day." Announced Genma, and once the Suna genin joined them he addressed the two. "The rules are the same as in the preliminaries. The match ends when one of you dies or is incapable to continue. Is that clear?" Genma explained.  
"Crystal." Nodded Naruto. Gaara merely nodded, a sick smile playing on his lips.

"Very well." Their proctor nodded. "Let the match begin!"  
Kimiko and Fu finally made it up and were now walking up to their teachers. "Sense!" Fu called to them, with everybody turning around to face them.

"Fu, Kimiko, is everything alright?" Asked Shinobu.

"We are fine, but there is something we wanted to speak to you about." The three jonin looked at them. Both the girl's had serious expression. Whatever it was it was important.

"What is it?" Wondered Yashamaru.

"The Suna boy." Fu spoke up as they walked up to them, with her still supporting Kimiko. "I believe he is like _us_." She meant Naruto and herself, speaking quietly so that only they could hear.

That was great news to the jonin, as nether of the two children mentioned anything up until now. Was it really possible three jinchuriki somehow found themselves in one event? What were the odds of that?

"The boy seems deranged. Is he up to it?" Kimiko worried about their redhead.

"Just you wait." Smiled Hanae.

* * *

This is a short one, but the next ones will be longer again. Anybody interested in one of my three story idea? I won't write them out, so you could have them. I'd give you all I have to them if anybody would be itnerested?


	13. Chapter 13 - The Fight of the Century

Everybody in the entire arena watched the two redheads without making a sound, anticipation practically palpable in the air. This was what everybody was waiting for and they all watched as the two genin stared each other down.

While every was fixated on the two boys in the arena the Taki jonin looked around. "There are twelve of them." Kenzo told his three friends, facing forward.

"That's nowhere near enough." Commented Yashamaru. A dozen Anbu to guard the third part of the chunin exams from that man couldn't be enough.

"Lord Hokage had them stationed around key points in the village." Told them Kakashi who listened in on their conversation. "But we are here as well."  
"I feel safer already." The blonde woman commented sarcastically.

Downstairs Gaara used his sand and made it circle himself with it. That was his defence, his signature move. He then watched as the Uzumaki charged him.

Naruto ran at the Suna genin and evaded as the other redhead sent his sand at him, making him dance around it. He knew how he could use his sand, but it was still a lot faster than he expected it to be.

Watching his opponent evade his waves of sand Gaara decided to create a couple clones out of it and let them stand guard and intercept anything the other genin might try.

"It's no use, the sand is too fast." Kimiko's heart clenched as she saw her redheaded friend in danger.

"As I told you already, don't worry. He's got it." Hanae smiled at the girl.

Gaara watched the Taki boy charge his clones and so he made them fire sand shuriken at him. One second the boy was there, the next he wasn't. Suddenly his swirling sand intercepted something from behind him, but before he could turn around it came from the front, then from the side.

"But how?!" Demanded Gai.

"He's so incredibly fast!" Exclaimed Sakura. His speed was now comparable to Lee.

"Incredible!" Marvelled Fu.

Yashamaru smirked. "We drilled him relentlessly in taijutsu every single day for the past month." She revealed. "It's not as refined and elegant as your student's," she looked at Gai, "but it's passable."

"Passable?!" Gai asked incredulously. "He's magnificent!"

"That's why you were late!" Exclaimed Kimiko.

"More or less." Grinned Shinobu.

"He was capable of improving this drastically in merely a month? That's simply incredible." Marvelled Kakashi.

The four jonin smirked at the white-haired man's wonderment.

"Sensei?" The mousy-haired girl got their attention. "You said 'more or less' when we spoke about the reason for your lateness. What did you mean?"  
The smirks vanished immediately, replaced by serious expressions. "We had to find him first." Revealed Hanae, confirming what Kakashi told them.  
"What do you mean?" Inquired the orange-eyed kunoichi.

Sakura listened in on them with interest as well.

"Something happened on the fourth day of our training. We had to return with Lord Shibuki to discuss some things. When we returned we found a completely different Naruto. And each night he vanished and went off to somewhere on his own. We actually don't know what he was doing." Admitted Shinobu. "He was gone the first thing today and he wouldn't tell us where he was when he came back."  
They all turned their attention back to the fight and the redhead in question. Just what was Naruto doing? And why was he distancing himself again?  
In the arena Naruto was using his new speed to destroy one clone after another the other redhead sent after him, then he ran circles around the boy.

Gaara couldn't keep up with the Taki genin, he was just way too fast. A lot like the bushy-browed boy he fought in the preliminaries. It was incredibly frustrating.

Collecting his sand into small lumps he made it hover above themselves like a sand cloud. "Sand Drizzle!" He growled. He then brought the sand down with tremendous force, making the Uzumaki to abort his attack and retreat.

When the dust cleared Naruto could see Gaara unharmed, protected by his sand shield. It was a great move to force him away from himself.

Finally did he get the Uzumaki away from himself. Looking him over now he could see the boy was panting now. It would appear keeping that kind of speed took its toll on him.

He then sent another wave of sand at the boy, forcing him to always keep moving. He couldn't allow him to get his breath back.

Sending another wave he forced the redhead to move and as he did he watched him charge him. However, he was nowhere near as fast as a moment ago and he could keep up with his movements.

Pretending otherwise Gaara let the boy come close and when he did he blocked his strike with his own hand. "You're slower, I can see your moves." He grinned.

Looking the Suna genin in the eye Naruto grinned as well. Gaara couldn't understand why, he caught his fist after all. So why did he look so pleased?

Throwing a punch with his other hand it too was blocked, only for the redhead's grin to widen.

Naruto suddenly stopped the battle of strength and took hold of the other genin's hand, using it to perform hand seals. "Lightning release: Electromagnetic Murder!" He shocked the Suna genin with his lightning, paralysing him for a moment, but long enough from him to kick him away and then creating several of his clones and using his speed sending them after the boy.

The clones that suddenly appeared behind him stopped his flight with a kick to the back, then them and two more kicked the boy high in the air, where the real Naruto already was descending and with a hard kick sent Gaara crashing to the ground.

As he looked at the Suna boy he could see he was wearing his sand armour.

"Gaara!" Exclaimed Kankuro and Temari, clearly worried for their sibling. The two of them always cared about their brother, even though the redhead never cared about them. And seeing him hurt hurt them as well.

"That was amazing!" Whispered Fu in awe.

"He's about as good as Lee is." Gai couldn't believe his eyes.

'It took me years to become this fast and strong.' Thought the bushy-browed boy. 'Is this what a true genius is?' He thought sadly. He was told he was a genius when it came to taijutsu, but it took him years to get to where he was now. Whereas people like that Uzumaki needed only a fraction of time to achieve the same results.

'He really is a splendid shinobi.' Kakashi stood there watching his former student. 'Sensei Minato, Kushina, I'm sorry.' His guilt rising once more as he remembered the day he became Naruto's teacher.

* * *

 _Kakashi stood in the Hokage's office looking at his lord and awaiting what the old man had to say. Hiruzen looked at the white-haired man, taking a puff from his pipe before speaking up. "I have a new team for you, Kakashi." He offered the man a folder with information on his new students. "From today you are their teacher."  
The young jonin opened the file and looked at the three people who were suppose to become his students. The first on the page was Sasuke Uchiha. Kakashi nodded to himself, he expected as much, after all he and the Uchiha were very much alike, not to mention Kakashi was the only one who could instruct the boy on how to use the Sharingan._

 _Turning the page over he was met by the face of Sakura Haruno, a young kunoichi and one of the best from the academy. Her skill-set was nothing special to say the least, but her intellect was a weapon of its own. Under proper tutelage she could be a great shinobi._

 _So far he approved at the Hokage's choices. However, it all changed when he turned to the last candidate. He felt shock spread through his body and his hands shook as he looked at the familiar red hair and steel-grey eyes._

 _The impassive face of Naruto Uzumaki stared up at him from the photograph. He was the spitting image of his two closest friends, somebody who was like family to him. The appearance of Kushina with the serious personality of Minato, the boy's parents._

 _Hiruzen watched Kakashi as he went through the papers of each of the members of his new team. When the man got to the last page he looked like he saw a ghost. The old Kage knew he must have shocked him by putting Naruto on his team, but he wanted Minato's last student to take care of his son._

" _I….I can't." Kakashi shook his head. "I can't take him." He meant the redhead._

" _Kakashi," Hiruzen began, his gaze gentle, "I know how you must feel, but I believe Minato and Kushina would have wanted you to teach and protect their son."_

" _I can't." The jonin repeated._

 _Hiruzen's look became serious. "It has been decided. He will be on your team."_

 _Discouraged and feeling rather depressed he nodded and left the Hokage's tower to meet with his new team. However, although he wanted to try he couldn't help but feel hostile against the boy. Each time he looked at him he saw both of them in him and he couldn't help but feel that he was the reason why both of them were dead. After all they died protecting him. It made him resent the boy._

* * *

He remembered the day very clearly and he felt ashamed for blaming the boy for something he never had any control over. Blaming a boy who didn't know who his parents were and was hated by the entire village. But he promised he would try and better himself. He could start by telling him who his parents were and how he knew them. Yes, he would work for forgiveness. Both from the boy and his deceased friends. 'Obito, it should have been you.' He thought. His deceased friend was Kushina's favourite, after all.

Gaara laughed as he got up. "You're strong, Uzumaki."

"You have no idea." Naruto gave the other boy an impassive look. "I'm not just an Uzumaki." He surprised everybody present in the arena. It couldn't be.

Although he hated his father he came to terms that he was part of that clan as well. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." He spoke aloud for everybody to hear, stunning the audience.

"But how?!" Hiruzen leaned forward in his seat.

'So he is ready.' Shibuki watched his young friend from above.

"Son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash of Konoha." Naruto stood proud, staring down the audience with a hate-filled look. They should all know that all this time they abused the son of the Fourth Hokage.

Kakashi couldn't believe his ears, so he knew? 'Orochimaru!' He cursed the sannin. It would be like him to torture the boy with this information.

The redhead's friend's watched the boy with sadness in their eyes. They all knew by now whose son he was. Looking around they could see shock written in the faces of all around them. They were the same the first time the learned about it.

"He's the Fourth Hokage's son?!" Sakura stared at the boy in utter astonishment.  
"It can't be true!" Hissed Ino.

Many in the audience slowly got over the shock and started booing and throwing insults at the boy. "Liar!" Many yelled at him. "How dare you slander the name of our lord?"

"A monster like you could never be their child!"

Some even started throwing things at him, but he never flinched and continued staring them all down.

"Those bastards!" Hissed Yashamaru, her hands tight fists. Next to her the other Taki shinobi felt the same.

Looking around Gaara and his siblings felt rather astounded. Why was the Taki redhead so hated just for speaking the truth? What did they all have against him? It reminded them of how Gaara was treated in their own village.

Hiruzen breathed a heavy sigh. The reaction of the people disgusted him. And so he stood up and walked to the edge so that everybody could see him. "Enough!" He yelled and silenced everybody.

People looked in shock at their leader. Why was he protecting the boy again?

Naruto too looked surprised up at the man.

"This is enough!" The Hokage spoke, glaring at his people. "He speaks the truth." He stunned them all with this admission. "Just hours before their untimely demise Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to a boy. A boy whom both of them named Naruto." The old man revealed. "I kept this information a secret as many of Lord Fourth's enemies would attempt to threaten the child's life, but there is no sense in denying it any longer." He bowed his head to the redhead. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I welcome you back, Son of Heroes."

The entire arena was stunned silent, both native and foreign people alike. So that young boy in the arena truly was the son of the Yellow Flash, the most dangerous ninja in the entire Third Great Shinobi World War.

Naruto nodded back to the Hokage, pleased that the secret was finally out. Looking back at his opponent he saw Gaara looking at him with a strange glint in his eyes.

"You truly are worthy of killing!" Gaara grinned madly. "Come on Uzumaki-Namikaze!" He yelled before he enveloped himself in a sphere of sand. After that an eye appeared above it.

Naruto cursed under his breath, this short break in the fight gave the Suna redhead the opportunity to recover. Now he protected himself with his greatest defensive technique.

There was no sense in trying his newfound skill in taijutsu on it, not even Lee could break it, and he was way better than him. And Gara was isolated from all of his other techniques. There was only one thing he could do now.

Somersaulting he jumped back and onto the high wall surrounding the arena, using chakra to stick to it.

"What is he doing?" Asked Kimiko, but nobody knew what he was up to, not even the three that trained him.

"This is my new technique!" The boy announced. Ox, Rabbit, Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey. He performed his hand seals. "Chidori!" He exclaimed as he concentrated lightning chakra in his hand.

"But that's like your Lightning Blade!" Gai looked at his old rival.

"Excuse me, but what is a 'Lightning Blade?'" Asked Kimiko the two Konoha jonin.

"The Lightning Blade, or Lightning Cutter as it is also known, is a jutsu developed by Kakashi himself when he was a child." Gai began his explanation. "The user concentrates lightning chakra into their hand. The high concentration of it produces tiny bolts of electricity emanating from their hand, giving off the usual electrical sound. It's actually so strong the chakra is visible to the naked eye. It got its name when Kakashi used it to cut a lightning bolt in half."  
'So cool!' Thought Sakura of her sensei.

"The lightning blade is actually an S-class jutsu." Gai finished his explanation.

"S-class?!" Fu's eyes widened at the news.

"But how did he learn it? He saw mine only like once or twice." Wondered Kakashi as he lifted his hitai-ate up and looked at the boy in question. With his Sharingan he could see the incredible amount of chakra the boy concentrated in his hand. But he could also see and hear it was different. Not only did he concentrate lightning, but he also used his magnetic powers, changing the colour of the chakra to a very dark-blue. "Chidori." He said the name of the jutsu. "A fitting name."  
Beside him Gai nodded his agreement. "This will decide the match now."

Kakashi nodded, still watching the young Uzumaki. 'I see you also overcame it's weakness with your own power.' He thought as he watched the boy use the natural magnetic field that surrounded their world, mixing it with his own. The speed at which such a jutsu had to be performed was its greatest strength, but also weakness as you weren't capable to properly react to any counter measures anyone may attempt. Only through gaining the Sharingan was his Lightning Blade complete. However, the redhead's magnetic field would substitute for the boy's lack of said dojutsu. It was magnificent.

This jutsu would be something nobody, not even he, could ever copy or imitate. It was now part of his Kekkei Genkai. Not even Sasuke was capable imitating Kakashi's base jutsu and the boy was a full-blooded Uchiha and hailed by most as a prodigy, even though he did not possess the Sharingan. And this was a whole new level.

'Sensei Minato, Kushina, I hope you're watching.' He thought as he watched the boy. 'He's a great ninja.'

Naruto then used his new speed to charge the hiding Gaara with his Chidori. He used almost the entire month after his chat with Kabuto to develop this new technique. It was this meeting that sparked his obsessive need to make it. He needed to get stronger. He _needed_ power.

Each time after the others went to sleep he went off on his own, shaking off his teachers when they tried to follow him, to train more and try out some new things, with the Chidori being his main focus.

The jutsu was a mere imitation of Kakashi's, but he thought a good one. In the end it would become its own thing when he fully mastered and perfected it.

Although it had been very hard to learn the hardest part of it wasn't making electricity in his hand, but to add his magnetic powers to it. It backfired on him many times during training and he came back injured with burns all over his body, if he came back at all. But he refused to tell anything.

Now he ran at the sand sphere his new jutsu chirping in his hand. Thrusting his hand forward he slammed it into the barrier.

Spikes shot out of the sphere, wishing to impale him, just as they did with Lee, but he was able to twist his body out of their way.

As he hit the wall his hand sank into the sand as his Chidori cut it. It stood no chance against his lightning. Sinking deeper and deeper his hand went through something squishy.

A terrible scream filled the arena coming out of the sphere as the jutsu pierced his flesh.

"Gaara!" Exclaimed the two siblings as they heard it. This was bad. Everything could blow if Gaara was injured. But no matter the plan they didn't want to see their brother hurt.

"Please no." Whispered Temari, clutching her hands to her heart.

"That was incredible!" Fu's eyes were twinkling. Just how far ahead of them all was he? But it also made her smile. They'd just have to work harder to catch up.

Everybody in the arena watched in anticipation of what would happen next. Surely the fight was over.

Suddenly Naruto felt something to close around his arm and squeeze hard and he screamed in pain. If he didn't do anything he would lose his limb.

"What's going on?" Fu and everybody around her didn't understand.

Another scream then filled the arena, but this one wasn't human, it sounded like a massive beast. It froze everybody present.

"Is it time?" Wondered Temari. She couldn't help but shake at the thought of seeing that thing.

Using his Chidori once again he tore his arm out. Looking it over he could see his bandages were all torn and his arm scratched and bloodied, but it wasn't broken and was still usable. Kind of.

"What was that?" Asked a distressed Kimiko. Her answer came moments later when the sphere the Suna genin created around himself started cracking. When the sand fell away they all gasped in horror. There before them stood Gaara, but he wasn't exactly himself, he was transforming into a beast-like thing made out of sand.

The young Uzumaki forced to jump back as the beast-like Gaara swung at him with his transformed left arm.

Clutching his injured arm he looked at the boy. "So you really are like us. Did you submit to your demon?" He did not expect any answer.

Flower petals started then falling all around them and people left and right in the audience fell asleep. 'A genjutsu!' Thought Naruto and he dispelled it. Then the ambush came. Smoke bombs exploded everywhere and enemy ninjas attacked.

Having to dodge another swipe of the transforming boy he jumped up into the audience area and to his friends, who dispelled the genjutsu as well and were now defending themselves against the attackers.

Looking around he could see they were Sound ninjas, just like the trio that attacked them in the forest, but they could not be seen anywhere. What happened to them?

"Naruto!" Exclaimed Kimiko and went over to her 'brother' looking at his injured arm.

"He let his inner demon free." Fu spoke up, looking at the feral-looking thing in the arena.

"What's wrong Uzumaki-Namikaze? Are you afraid of me?" Screamed Gaara up at his opponent. "You said we were alike. So where is your hatred now?"  
"We have to get out of here! This is way beyond us!" Hoki felt afraid of the boy and the attackers. Some of the others from their group felt the same about the situation.

Their teachers wanted to say something when the redhead spoke up first. "Pull yourselves together!" He got their attention. "We are ninjas and we will act accordingly. We from Takigakure do not quit and we do not run!" He told them. "I'll take care of Gaara…."  
"But Naruto….!" The two girl's from the redhead's team interrupted him, worried.

"No!" He stopped them. "Do as I say!" He ordered, surprising their teachers, who wanted to step in. "Kimiko, you're a medic, go take care of the injured!" He gave the girl a stern look. "Fu, Hoki, Aya and the others, you provide support. Protect Kimiko and bring the injured to her, if you can." He then turned to the jonin in their team. "Two of you help Kakashi and Gai here, we need to take care of the enemy and protect the civilians! And two of you try and see if you can go help Shibuki!" He divided their roles before jumping back down into the arena to face the enemy jinchuriki.

Yashamaru looked on with astonishment, as did Kakashi and Gai. There was no hesitation, nor fear in the boy and his words, and looking around they could see he was able to calm his friends down with his decisiveness, but also Sakura who was able to dispel the genjutsu as well and now stood amongst the Taki genin. They would all face the enemy as one now.

Something else then got their attention. There was an explosion above where the Hokage sat.

When the smoke cleared Shibuki could see the Kazekage held a kunai to the Hokage's throat, taking him hostage. As he watched the Suna leader took the old man and jumped on the rooftop with him. Not hesitating the young lord went after them, leaving his guards behind.

When he arrived he could see he stepped right into a trap as four more enemy shinobi surrounded them and erected a barrier.

"Lord Shibuki no!" Explained Hiruzen. Now the young man was trapped as well.

"What is the meaning of this, Lord Kazekage?" He demanded, paying no attention to the old man's words. "If you do this there is no going back." He merely got a laugh from the cloaked Suna leader.

"This isn't Lord Kazekage." Hiruzen spoke up. "Right, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru laughed as he pulled his mask off. "Very observant of you, sensei."  
"What did you do to Lord Kazekage?!" Demanded the Konoha leader.

"I killed him, obviously." The sannin grinned.

Shibuki was stunned. Not only was the snake-man able to infiltrate the chunin exams with the increased security measures, but he was able to simply kill a Kage?

"Did you finally came to take your revenge?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Correct." Nodded Orochimaru. "Although I have to admit, I never planned for the young lord here." He looked at Shibuki.

"Did you really think I'd leave Naruto alone after what you did to him?" Scowled Shibuki.

"It doesn't matter, I'll just have to kill you as well." He laughed madly.

"That won't happen!" Shibuki discarded his cloak and took a fighting stance. "You won't be leaving here and you won't lay another finger on Naruto. I'll make sure of that!"

This made the sannin chuckle. "So naive." He mocked the young man. "His dark heart already belongs to me. There is nothing you can do about it."

"We will see about that!" Sarutobi took the Orochimaru's hand with the kunai and twisted it before kicking his old student away from himself, before jumping off to Shibuki's side and discarding his robes, revealing battle armour. "I'm sorry you've been dragged into my own mess, Lord Shibuki. Please, leave this to me. There is no reason for you to get involved any further."  
"If I did that I'd lose the respect of my people and my own as well." He looked at Sarutobi smiling. "I may not be a Kage, but I'm no pushover."

"How cute." Smirked the sannin. "We will see how you feel about the situation once you see what I have in store for you." He then performed lightning-fast hand seals. "Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation!" He slammed his hands on the ground and a wooden coffin shot out of the ground, then another one.

"Lord Shibuki, we must stop the third at all cost!" He and the young lord both performed their own seals and concentrated. Together the two of them were able to prevent the third from being summon and the coffin sank back into the earth.

"You managed to stop the third to be summoned, congratulations, but it won't be enough." He smiled as the two coffins opened and two people in armour stepped out. The first one had long, black hair and wore red body armour above a black bodysuit. The second had white hair and dark eyes. He wore a happuri as his forehead protector. Unlike the first person's his armour was blue, with white fur collar over a black bodysuit.

"You fiend!" Exclaimed Hiruzen. "How could you bring those two back!"  
Shibuki couldn't believe his eyes, he knew those two, their faces were carved in the cliff that overlooked the entire village. They were the First and Second Hokage.

Battling Orochimaru would have been hard enough as he was one of the Legendary Sannin, but the first two Hokage as well? This was going to be nearly impossible.

The two dead Kage stepped out of their coffins and opening their eyes they looked around. "Saru? Is that you?" The first spoke up.  
"You've grown so old. We must have been gone for a long time." Rationalised the second. Looking around he saw Orochimaru. "It would appear this one used my forbidden Reanimation Jutsu. He must be very talented."  
"So does this mean we are forced to fight against you?" Asked Hashirama.  
"And who is that?" Tobirama looked at Shibuki.

"I am Shibuki, leader of Takigakure." He introduced himself. "It's an honour, Lord First and Lord Second." He bowed to them.

"Takigakure?" Wondered Tobirama. "That small village?" He did not believe that man was up to the fight.

"Now, now, brother. Do not judge." Smiled Hashirama, nodding at the young lord. "Show us what the shinobi world has become in our absence."

"Enough of the chit-chat." He stepped forward and stabbed the two reanimated men into the back with a kunai with spells hanging from the ends of them.

When he did so steam started coming off of the two reanimated Kage, and as it did so they came back to life as they were before their deaths.

"What is that?" Wondered Shibuki.

"He used a spell to bind their spirits and bring them completely under his control." Explained Sarutobi. "They are exactly as I remember them."

"Then we must defeat them first." Shibuki nodded to himself.  
"They must be sealed away, or they'll regenerate and killing the caster won't help either." Hiruzen explained to the young man.

Shibuki grit his teeth, this would be no walk through a park. "Alright then, I'll fight Lord Second, you take Lord First."

"Lord Shibuki no! Lord Second was the greatest Water Release user our village has ever seen!" Hiruzen warned the young man.

"I have heard the stories." Shibuki grit his teeth. "But I'm not going to cower here before them." He announced resolute.

Before Hiruzen could do anything else the two reanimations attacked. Hashirama engaged Sarutobi, while Tobirama attacked Shibuki.

The dark-haired lord watched the second Hokage wave some hand seals. Recognising the technique he did the same. "Water Release: Water Bullet Dragon Jutsu!" They both announced before they formed water into massive dragons that clashed above their heads.

Stealing a peak Hiruzen was impressed by the young lord. It would appear he could be a match to his old teacher after all.

Not letting up Shibuki performed more hand seals. "Ram, Horse, Bird. Water Tornado!" He surrounded his opponent spinning water vortex, keeping him in place with it, while at the same time attacking the former Hokage with it, cutting him.

When he finished the technique his opponent stood there with barely any damage. And as he watched even those cuts slowly healed. It was just like Lord Hokage said, they'd heal instantaneously.

Then as he was thinking about a strategy the tiles beneath his feet started cracking. Looking down he saw tiny toots and plants coming out.

"Deep Forest Emergence!" Called Hashirama and a dense forest suddenly grew at the rooftop they found themselves at.

Hiruzen was caught by the vines and he could move, but just as Hashirama closed the distance between then he was hit by several water bullets.

Then creating a sword out of water he cut the old Kage loose. "Thank you, Lord Shibuki." Hiruzen nodded at the young man in gratitude.  
"Don't mention it." Shibuki looked at their two undead adversaries.

"We need to prepare for the sealing or we will never win this fight." Sarutobi told him.

The two undead Kage charged them once more. Shibuki prepared his next jutsu. "Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu!"

The Anbu that couldn't get into the barrier watched the fight with awe. They never expected to witness such a high-level battle. And the young lord of Takigakure was stronger than any of them believed.

The man just now created a massive cascade of water where there was no said liquid. The large wave crashed into the reanimations and sent them crashing, even forced Orochimaru to evade. What remained looked like the devastation after a natural disaster.

It was incredible! Just like Lord Second this man was able to created large amounts of water where there was none, pulling moisture out of the atmosphere. And it gave them the very needed opening.

Both of the men charged forward. Now it was Hiruzen's turn to show what he was capable of. He sent several fire projectiles at the undead Kage, setting the on fire before creating a river of mud and sweeping the two away.

"Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!" The veteran Kage bombarded the reanimations with mud balls, not giving them a moment of respite.

Shibuki added to that attack. "Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack!" He fired jets of water at ultra-high speeds at the two.

Watching the two fight Orochimaru had to admit they were better than he thought they'd be. If he let them he might actually lose here.

Opening his mouth wide a snake came out and out of that snake a sword. Taking it he prepared for combat.

"The sword of Kusanagi." Commented Hiruzen after seeing what his formed student did. "That's an extremely dangerous tool!" He then bit his thumb and performed his summon. "Summoning Jutsu: Monkey King Enma!"  
Enma appeared and looked around, noticing Orochimaru and the two previous Kage. "So it finally came to this."  
"Yes, we need to finish this once and for all!" Steeled himself Sarutobi.

"Good!" Enma nodded and transformed into a staff.

"Are you ready, Lord Shibuki?" Hiruzen asked the young man.

The Taki leader too slammed his hand onto the ground and summoned a massive lizard, very much like Naruto's, since he was the one to give the boy this summon.

When the now four of them prepared to attack there was a massive puff of smoke from their left. Looking around they saw a massive beast that resembled a single-tailed Tanuki made out of sand. A Bijuu?


	14. Chapter 14 - Monster Showdown

Naruto jumped back down into the arena and faced off against Gaara. The Suna boy waited for him to return and as he watched him he could see his face started transforming now as well. Half of it was covered in sand and his left eye was golden, it must have belonged to the demon.

Watching the transforming boy he couldn't help but think just how similar the two of them really were. He didn't like admitting it, but Kankuro was right about them when he spoke to him in the arena during the preliminaries after the second round of the exams.

He could imagine just how mistreated Gaara must have been in his own village. And now looking at him in this state reminded him of himself when he lost control two years ago.

It was actually quite the sad sight. And yet, at the same time, Gaara had siblings. Family that cared about him, so how did he end up like this?

"Show me your hatred!" The deranged boy screamed. "You said we were alike. Show me!"

Looking at the state the Suna redhead was in Naruto had no choice, he had to use the Chidori again. Gritting his teeth and making the necessary hand seals he concentrated chakra into his hand. Soon the chirping of birds could be heard as the jutsu took form.

Charging each other the two boys attacked each other, with Gaara using his transformed arm to try and rip the Uzumaki to shreds, only for him to have his sand arm cut clean open by the boy's jutsu.

But as the Taki genin turned around he was hit hard by the other jinchuriki and sent into a wall dozens of feet away. Painfully getting up he felt like he barely had any chakra left and he felt winded. His new jutsu tired him out way too quickly. And from his own training he knew he wasn't capable of more than two shots in a day. Nobody knew what would happen if he overdid it. But now? Nothing worked against the berserk Gaara.

"Is that all you got?!" Demanded the Suna boy. "Show me your true strength! Show me that my life has meaning!"  
Naruto looked at him curiously. What did he mean by that?

Taking several deep breaths Naruto calmed his breathing. Thanks to the two shots he fired there was little he could do with his current strength and chakra level. He had to get creative.

Charging directly at the jinchuriki he slid on the ground under the boy's sand shuriken and then created a few clones before kicking Gaara in the jaw and sending him flying.

His clones intercepted the boy and sent him into the air where Naruto already was and, just like before, he sent the sand demon crashing with a strong kick to the gut. Before he himself landed on the ground he went through more hand seals. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Neither the hard landing nor the fire fazed the Suna boy as he got up immediately after, merely laughing madly.

The Taki redhead grit his teeth and jumped out of the way of Gaara's transformed arm. The Suna genin was trying to catch him and crush him.

For several long minutes Gaara chased Naruto all over the arena, firing air bullets and sand shuriken at him, trying to get him tired.

Getting tired of the cat-and-mouse game the Suna boy blew a wind bullet at his opponent knocking him back once again.

As this went on Gaara transformed further, with his head being enveloped in sand and looking more like a Tanuki. However, that was the least of his worries just now. He could feel himself tiring greatly and as that happened he could feel the mark grow stronger.

The crazed jinchuriki laughed. "You're weak!" He screamed. "You have all the making, so tell me, why do you fight for others?" He surprised Naruto. "Only when you fight for yourself you attain true strength!"

The young Uzumaki grit his teeth and bawled his hands into fists. His words felt so familiar. But at the same time he remembered Haku. _"When a person has something precious they want to protect it's only then they become genuinely strong."_ And as he did he remembered Kimiko speaking about him as about her brother.

Naruto gave him a curious look. "What did you mean by 'showing you your life has meaning?'" He asked at last.

"Only through destroying my enemies has my life meaning! Through bloodshed!" He screamed. "That is also why I only live for myself. Connections make you weak! Only through hatred will you find real strength!"

Behind them an explosion sounded and looking over they could see the place the leaders sat ruined and a short distance away a strange barrier arose. Somebody was attacking the Kage. And if Naruto had to wager a bet he'd say it was Orochimaru.

At that moment Naruto felt conflicted and torn. He knew Shibuki was strong, but what should he do? In the past month his old self was awakening in him and he could feel the darkness in him rising, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel for these people that gave him a home and friendship, even a family.

And now he felt torn between these feelings for his friends and what Gaara was saying. He desperately wanted to know what the snake sannin knew of the attack of the fox, as well as to know who the last surviving Uzumaki were and what happened to them. If he could he wanted to bring them together and protect them. Perhaps together they could go and visit their ancestral home of Uzushiogakure together. He'd build his clan back up from the ashes.

In that moment he made up his mind, despite his pull. "You're wrong." He turned back to the Suna genin.

Gaara after hearing the redhead speak up looked at him. There was no hesitation in the boy anymore for now. He looked resolute and ready to battle to the death. It pleased Gaara.

"You're wrong." Naruto repeated. "Those that fight only for themselves are weak. You are weak!" This agitated the jinchuriki. "You have others that care for you, but you refuse to see that! You push them away and hurt them, but they are there anyway! Look!" Naruto pointed up into the waiting area where the jinchuriki's siblings were fighting their own battles. But every now and then they stole a look at their brother, worry clearly visible on their faces. "They care about you, no matter what you became!"

Gaara stared up at his brother and sister in disbelief. Then a great pain spread through his head and memories of his uncle flooded his thoughts. His uncle who took care of him after their mother's death, protected him, explained things to him and showed him….love. And the same uncle that gave his life for him when his own father dispatched assassins to murder his youngest son.

It was on that night that Gaara lost himself.

* * *

 _A five-year old Gaara stood on one of the highest bridges between buildings in Sunagakure looking up at the moon. He loved the moon and surrounding stars. They were so far away, but looking down upon them with such a bright light. It always mesmerized him and made him smile._

 _He often sat in the same place, looking up at the moon. Tonight it was full-moon and the village was peaceful, with people having fun out or going to bed. Everything was alright. It made him happy and he smiled._

 _His protective sand then jumped to life and intercepted several kunai aimed at his back. Turning around he could see several members of the Anbu Black Ops, all with their weapons drawn and prepared for a fight._

 _Little Gaara was scared of them, the people in the masks were scary. "Who….who a-are you?" He asked in a tiny voice, only to get no answer back. "Wh-what d-do you w-want?" He stuttered, tears in his eyes._

 _The special unit soldiers only threw more kunai at him. Cowering he looked up. His sand protected him once again. It always did, although he didn't understand why._

" _It's the power of your inner demon your father sealed inside of you that protects you." One of the Anbu spoke up. It was a man._

" _I-Inner demon?" The young boy didn't understand._

" _Shukaku, the one-tailed Tanuki. You're his jinchuriki, our weapon." The same soldier continued. "But you're a failure!" Disgust was apparent on the masked man's voice. "Soft and weak!" Gaara tembled now out of fear, but none of the Anbu seemed to care. "That is why Lord Kazekage ordered your termination."  
"D-dad….?" Gaara couldn't believe his ears. His father had ordered his assassination? His father never showed any interest in him whatsoever, but that was alright with the young redhead, he had his siblings and his uncle. But to want to kill him? His child?_

 _The Anbu let out noises of disgust as they watched the boy cry and they prepared to attack._

 _Two of them jumped forward and attacked the boy, wishing to cut him open with their weapons, only for his sand to protect him once more._

 _Looking at the cowering boy they knew this was going to bed harder than they thought it would be. Charging again they wanted to get close to him and slit his throat if possible, but then somebody else came on the scene and killed those two special unit members._

 _Looking up Gaara recognised the bob of shaggy, dirty-blonde hair. "U-uncle?"_

" _Gaara, stay back!" Commanded the blond man._

 _The young boy the man was merely a medic ninja, he wasn't suited for combat in any way. Actually, his uncle hated combat and was a long-life pacifist. The only reason why he was able to kill the two Anbu members was because he surprised them and they had no way of reacting to him. There was no way he could defeat the rest of the special unit._

 _Without any warning the Anbu officers charged the doctor and although he was brave and did all he could to fend them away he was no match to them. He was only a medic after all. A peace loving medic._

 _And although he wanted to do everything needed to protect his nephew from these assassins he never could stand a chance against trained professionals._

 _Within seconds the man was cut down with ease from the professionals. Once they were finished with him they turned their attention on the boy now._

 _Gaara stood there in absolute shock and looked at his defeated uncle. Tears streamed down his cheeks without him even being aware of it, or anything else. All he saw was his uncle's mangled body._

 _When they were almost upon him Gaara screamed and with it his sand lashed out, killing all of them in the most terrifying ways possible. Grabbing them and crushing them with brute force or tearing them apart._

 _When he was finished the sand swirled around him before retreating. He then hurried over to his uncle's side._

 _Looking the man over he could see he was still alive. "G-Ga-Gaara." The man coughed up blood. The young redhead took his hand and held it tightly, wishing to say something, but unable to. "Yo-your….mo-mother…." He never finished as he exhaled for the last time and went still. He was dead. He never learned what his uncle wanted to tell him about his mother._

 _Before his death his uncle's face spoke all about caring for Gaara, fearing for his wellbeing and safety, wishing to protect him. Care and love for the young was written all over the man. And now he was dead. Murdered when he tried to protect his nephew._

 _Gaara screamed again, a tortured wail of a hurt animal. His sand burst all around him once more before tearing into his forehead, engraving the kanji for 'love' into his flesh. Marking him forever._

 _It was on that day that the Suna redhead close himself and his heart off to everybody else, dedicating his life only to himself._

* * *

Naruto could see the young jinchuriki was lost in thought. It would appear he got to him. "You always had somebody, but you refused to see that." He broke the genin out of his thoughts. "You were afraid to be hurt again, so you closed yourself off and lived for yourself." The young Uzumaki continued. "I never had anybody or anything to begin with, and I had to fight for everything I ever got, including my own life!" Gaara disgusted Naruto. "You never fought for anything, you gave up, and yet you want to preach to me?!" His eye twitched.

As his anger rose he could feel the seal weaken and the mark spread. He screamed and fell to his knees, his body spasming. He unwittingly let it go rampant and now it was causing agonizing pain.

Gaara smiled, enjoying the boy's suffering. He had no idea what was going on, but his pain was sweet. "So much for your little speech." He laughed as he lunged himself at the helpless boy with his clawed arm.

Paralyzed as he was he was only able to arch his body away as not to be completely ripped open by the boy's claws, but nevertheless his left shoulder got torn and now his arm was useless and was bleeding considerably.

Before he could do anything the Suna jinchuriki punched him hard and sent him flying into a wall, cracking it.

Naruto lay there in great pain, bleeding and unable to move. He was certain that some of his ribs were cracked, maybe even broken. If he stayed like this he would die a gruesome death, unable to do anything.

'No!' He thought. 'I can't let it end like this!' He gritted his teeth against the pain.

The young Uzumaki screamed again as the mark spread all across his body, causing more agony to him.

"Where is your strength now?" Screamed the crazed Gaara. "There is nothing behind your words, they are empty!" He laughed. "And now I'll destroy everything and everyone in my path!"

The Taki redhead's anger was rising and with it the power of the mark and agony it caused. He hated the jinchuriki and if he didn't do anything everybody would get killed in his rampage.

As he thought about the bloodshed the genin wished to unleash an image of a crying Fu entered his mind, followed by Kimiko calling him her brother, and then the rest of the Taki genin as they fought for him in the forest, nearly giving their lives just to protect him.

No, he wouldn't let it end like this! He wouldn't let any of them be killed! They all were there for him when he needed it, and now they needed his help. He wouldn't give up like this. He needed to fight. He needed to win!

He couldn't fight the mark and Gaara at the same time. There was only one thing he could do. He needed to accept the power of the mark. He needed to take control and use its power if he was to win here.

Concentrating he let go of all of his resistance against the mark, and with all of his being he forced his will upon it, making it help him.

As Gaara watched something about the Uzumaki changed. Whatever it was that caused him pain he stopped resisting it. He let the agony fill him. And as the boy did so his power went through the roof. Suddenly strange crimson chakra with wisps of black and purple started swirling around him and the boy stood up.

The Suna redhead watched with astonishment, he could feel all the power the boy was releasing and it felt about as dark and menacing as his own. If not more.

Naruto stood up and arching his back he screamed up at the heavens, releasing a small shockwave of power all around himself.

* * *

Up in the viewers gallery Fu together with her comrades were fighting the enemy. They already defeated about a half a dozen of enemy ninjas, protecting Kimiko, who was healing the injured, but more kept coming. And now as they looked around they could also see Sand shinobi as well. It was taking no end and they were getting tired.

Hanae, Kenzo, Shinobu and Yashamaru, together with Gai and Kakashi stood their ground and protected the children and civilians, but they were badly outnumbered. They tried dividing their numbers and go help Shibuki, but each time they were blocked by the enemy. And looking up they could see a barrier surround their lord and the Hokage. There was nothing they could do now, but hope for the best and do their duty, just like Naruto ordered them to.

Gritting their teeth they repelled another wave of enemy attacks, defeating several of the enemy's forces. They wouldn't fail here.

The enemy's ninjas weren't anything special, but one of them. He was still dressed in an Anbu uniform and had his face covered by mask. They could tell he was the strongest from them all and was pulling the strings here as their commander. They needed to take him out, but were unable to get close to him.

Suddenly they could feel a massive chakra build up and released in the arena, followed by a scream. Looking around and down their hearts nearly stopped.

Down in the arena they could see Naruto with Gaara. The Suna genin was transforming more and more into a beast, but what truly worried them was the state Naruto was in. Not only was he badly injured, but they could see the mark fully spread across his body, taking full control and giving the boy unimaginable power. They could feel it, but it was dark, menacing and cold.

From they they learned from the Hokage they knew the mark sapped at the sanity of its host and cause the person turn dark and evil. Was that happening to their friend?

But at the same time as they looked at him they could see he was different now. He didn't behave the way it was described to them by their genin. If anything he seemed composed now. His behaviour pointed more to a concentrated effort than anything else.

* * *

Looking into the eyes of the Uzumaki Gaara could see they were golden with black sclera and the strange tattoos that looked like flowing water spread all over his face and body.

After taking control Naruto actually felt better than ever before. The power the mark was giving him now was amazing. It made him wish for more.

Giving his hatred freeflow his power increased. It made him smile. "It's over now, Gaara!" He single-handedly made hand seals and surpassing his own limit he formed a full Chidori before charging his opponent.

Gaara roared as he made to defend himself and rip the boy in half. "I will not cease to exist!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

The two boys clashed and Gaara screamed again as his sand arm got completely cut off and part of his sand body fell apart as well. Before the jinchuriki could turn around to face his opponent Naruto sent him crashing with a hard kick.

The Suna genin lay there on the verge of defeat. Somehow his kicks and punches were now on par with the strongest attacks of the bushy-browed boy.

"Gaara!" Kankuro called to his brother. How did the Uzumaki do this? How was he able to injure their brother like this? Gaara was somebody nobody could even get close to in the past, let alone injure him.

The Sand jinchuriki was boiling on the inside with anger and hatred. When he reached his breaking point he screamed at the top of his lungs and when that happened something massive and made out of sand shot up into the sky. When the smoke settled everybody was looking up at a massive, one-tailed Tanuki.

"He….He really did it." Temari looked up in horror. "The perfect possession."

"Gaara." Whispered Kankuro.

"I'll crush everything and everybody!" The giant thing yelled. "I won't let a stone untouched!" The thing laughed.

Naruto grit his teeth. There was only one thing he could do. Biting his thumb he performed a one handed summoning, as his left arm was still pretty unusable.

Slamming his hand down there was another massive puff of smoke and when it disappeared Naruto stood there on a lizard the size of the Tanuki.

* * *

Shibuki and Hiruzen were watching the tailed-beast when the massive lizard appeared. "Naruto!" Shibuki knew immediately. Their friend was fighting the monster, but as they looked they could see the boy was using the curse mark.

Orochimaru too looked. "Magnificent!" He laughed. "Use its power and crush all in your path!"

"You'll never get your wish!" Shibuki got the man's attention. He then made the first move to continue the battle with Hiruzen right on his heels.

The two leaders once again engaged the reanimations. "Water Release: Water Spikes!" Exclaimed Shibuki when he prepared his jutsu and impaled the white-haired man, letting his summon attack as he was forced to defend himself with the water sword by Orochimaru who attacked with his Kusanagi.

Right from the beginning he could just how dangerous the sannin's sword was. He could usually go toe-to-toe with most using his water sword, but the grass sword cut through his blade like it was butter. Were it not for Sarutobi he himself would be sliced in half.

Hiruzen saw the young lord in trouble and using Enma he intervened and stopped Orochimaru. Their battle got a lot more difficult now that the sannin stepped in. And because Hiruzen was busy with the sannin that mean that Shibuki had to fight both of the reanimated kage himself.

If they wanted to win they would have to push Orochimaru back and separate the two undead.

Before Hashirama and Tobirama could once again attack the young lord went through a series of hand seals and created water tornado around himself. Once it subsided he was gone and before the reanimations could react he was attacking Orochimaru, kicking the snake-man away from Sarutobi and sending his summon after him. Hiruzen let go of Enma who transformed back and too went after the snake.

While Orochimaru was occupied the two leaders concentrated on the two undead.

Summoning a hail of water bullets Shibuki bombarded them. Hiruzen too used water and sent a slicing wave of pressurized water at his two predecessors, cutting them both in half.

"Now, Lord Shibuki!" He called to the dark-haired man and both of the rushed forward before the two undead could reform themselves and retaliate.

Each of them took one, Sarutobi concentrated on Hashirama, while Shibuki took his brother Tobirama. Both of the men took out seals and slapped them on their opponents, paralysing them, giving the long enough to prepare for their permanent sealing.

Working fast they both created a clone of themselves and started drawing a circular seal in the ground in their blood. Once finished they performed a series of hand seals and slammed their hands on the ground. "Sealing of the cursed body!" They both exclaimed.

The circular seals started to glow and the reanimated Kage froze. As the seals took effect they regained themselves and looked at Hiruzen and Shibuki and smiled.

"Well done, Saru." Praised Hashirama.

"I owe you an apology, young lord." Tobirama smiled and nodded at Shibuki.

"None needed." He shook his head. "It was an honour, Lord Second."

"Likewise, Lord of Takigakure." The white-haired Kage bowed his head in respect.

As the two kage fell apart and into the ash and dust that made up their bodies they revealed the sacrifice for this jutsu.

"You monster!" Exclaimed Sarutobi as he saw that the sannin used Konoha nins as the sacrifice for the reanimation jutsu. HIruzen recognised them both, they were Udon Ise and Moegi Kazamatsuri, Konohamaru's friends and teammates.

"I couldn't help myself, sensei." Orochimaru gave him a cruel smile.  
"No! Please, no!" whispered Hiruzen, watching the two bodies in horror.

The sannin's smile grew into a feral grin. "I wished you could meet him as well, sensei."

A shiver ran down Hiruzen's spine. "No, not him!"

"Your little grandson." Orochimaru stretched out his words and took great pleasure in his old sensei's look of utter horror and pain.

Hiruzen's greatest fear was confirmed, which also meant Konohamaru was still alive as Orochimaru needed a living sacrifice, but was held captive somewhere in Konoha, waiting to be sacrificed or murdered. "You monster!" Sarutobi screamed in hatred and in his blind rage stormed the sannin.

"Hiruzen!" Enma called after his partner.

"Lord Hokage!" Shibuki called after the Kage before following him, but it was too late.

Sarutobi attacked the sannin wishing to end him once and for all and end this madness, but Orochimaru was waiting for this exact moment as his old sensei threw caution to the wind in his hap-hazard attack.

The snake sannin sidestepped the veteran Kage's attack and before the young Taki lord could intervene he delivered a devastating attack with his Kusanagi.

Shibuki cursed himself as he watched the monster's attack and heard Hiruzen scream in agony. Before Orochimaru could deliver the killing blow he stepped between the two and kicked the sannin away, taking the old Hokage and jumping away.

In the attack Hiruzen suffered a deep gash to the shoulder, but what was more worrying was that he lost his left arm altogether. Gritting his teeth he quickly went to stop the bleeding. Being no medic he had to use conventional methods of treating the wounds.

"I'm….sorry….Lord Shibuki." Panted the old man.

"What were you thinking!" Enma came to their side.

"You can fight no longer." The dark-haired lord spoke up and he finished bandaging the Kage's stump and shoulder.

"It's up to us now, young lord." The Monkey King looked over at a smirking Orochimaru.

"One down. Once I kill the two of you it's game over." The sannin laughed.

"That won't happen, you scaly bastard!" Spat Enma. "Young lord, this once I'll allow you to wield me. Only together can we defeat him." He looked at Shibuki.

"Me? How?" He was good with a sword, but he never used a staff before. Especially one that was a summon and could transform.

"Do not worry, I'll help wherever I can." Enma promised before transforming back into a staff.

"Do it, Lord Shibuki." Sarutobi encouraged the young man.

Shibuki took the staff and twirled it above his head. It was way lighter than he expected it to be. Steeling himself he charged the sannin and the two of them clashed with their weapons.

The dark-haired man was nowhere near as good as Orochimaru with his sword, but he could feel Enma helping him. When it was obvious the sannin was getting the better of him the Monkey King, in his staff form, suddenly extended, slamming into Orochimaru's stomach and sending him flying.

Not expecting that Shibuki too stumbled backwards and fell onto his backside.

"We will do that again, prepare yourself." The staff spoke up. Shibuki nodded and then jumped into the air. Enma then shot at the sannin several times, forcing the man to evade before the two of them clashed once more.

Once in bladelock an arm shot out of the staff and grabbed the sannin by the throat, squeezing hard. When that happened Shibuki pointed his finger at the sannin like a gun. "Water Release: Water Spirit Wave." His technique generated a water ball the size of a melon and shot it into Orochimaru's chest at high speed at point-blank range, sending the man back.

Before the sannin could pick himself up Shibuki prepared his last jutsu. "Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu!" Just like before Shibuki created another massive cascade and putting every last ounce of strength behind it sent it at Orochimaru, sending him crashing into the barrier his followers erected.

As the snake-man crashed against the barrier with his back he caught fire and was burnt badly, although Shibuki's own attack prevented him from burning into a crisp. The water actually saved his life, leaving him only with third degree burns on his back, arms and legs, with a few places with fourth degree burns. But all in all he was in a bad shape, although alive, much to Shibuki's dismay.

Hiruzen watched in amazement at the victory procured by the young lord. It was amazing what he achieved against Orochimaru and using Enma no less. Looking at him he could see he was at the end of his strength though, as he was on one knee, breathing hard and barely able to keep himself up. He used up the rest of his chakra on his last jutsu.

"I'll finish this!" Enma transformed back and went over to Orochimaru. Looking at him he could see the man was barely conscious and seemed in great pain, unable to move. "This is the end." The Monkey King raised one clawed hand, ready to end the man. But then the barrier dissolved and Enma was attacked from the four enemy ninjas that erected it in the first place, injuring him and sending him backwards before grabbing their master and vanishing. The invasion was over.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Death of Innocence

As the smoke and dust settled Naruto stood on the back of his lizard. His summon was a massive thing and almost as large as the one-tailed Tanuki. For all he was ready to fight, he was breathing hard. If it weren't for the mark sustaining him he'd have collapsed from exhaustion and chakra depletion, not to mention his injured shoulder. He lost a lot of blood, but he could continue fighting. It truly was a remarkable thing this mark, even though he went through a great deal because of it he begrudgingly appreciated it at the moment. Without it he wouldn't be able to protect everyone. 'I'm weak.' He grit his teeth.

"Yes! Yes!" The Tanuki screamed in excitement. "Keep fighting, show me why I'm alive!" The thing then sent a wind wave at the redhead's summon, but the lizard was too fast and agile. It easily avoided the attack and stormed the beast, ramming it with its head.

As the wind attack passed them it flew out of the ruined arena and into the village, leveling anything and everything in its path.

Naruto wasn't bothered by the destruction, he knew the people were most likely evacuated by now, his only worry was for his friends. He needed to make sure they wouldn't be swept away as a result of his battle.

As his lizard rammed the Tanuki it pushed it backwards and out of the arena and into the village. Buildings could be rebuilt.

As the bijuu wanted to swipe at the reptile with its claws Naruto called to it and the lizard immediately quit its move and with lightning speed turned around hitting its opponent with its massive tail, sending it crashing.

Picking himself up the transformed Gaara laughed madly. "That's what I was talking about!" He used his own massive tail to hit the ground and sent dust and debris everywhere, blinding the Uzumaki and his summon and then sent another wind wave at them, but this time hitting them with its full force.

Naruto held on with all his might just not to fall off. His summon groaned as it stood its ground together with its master, but it was clearly injured.

He grit his teeth. 'This is getting impossible.' How was he supposed to defeat the Suna boy in such a state? How do you defeat a whole bijuu?

"Is that all you got?" Demanded the Tanuki, then sending one wind wave after another at them, while laughing madly. All this time Naruto had to pay close attention where they were going and steer his lizard out of the way of the arena. One hit from the bijuu would destroy it immediately, killing everybody inside. He couldn't let that happen.

Sadly his summon was at a disadvantage here. It was agile, but it did not have any special attacks. It had venom, but it's teeth couldn't penetrate the Tanuki's thick hide. And even if it did he doubted it'd do anything against such a thing.

Then there was the fact that it could not grab his opponent either, whereas Gaara's beast had all the advantages of a bijuu.

'A bijuu.' Naruto though. 'A bijuu.' It took him a while, but then it hit him. "A bijuu!" He had his own bijuu, although he had no control over it, but that was not the point. If he lacked the necessary characteristics to fight this thing he had to change into something that could fight on par with it. At least a little more.

Then out the head of the Tanuki Gaara emerged. "Not bad, Uzumaki-Namikaze," it wasn't a compliment from the redhead, he was frustrated with him and annoyed that he lasted as long as he did. "But let's see what you do with this." He performed a hand seal and put himself into sleep. Then it happened, the Bijuu fully awoke and took control.

"I'm free! I'm finally free!" It screamed. "Woo!"

Naruto growled under his breath. This would make things only worse. Making his own hand sign he used his summon's chakra and transformed.

Out of the massive puff of smoke jumped the Nine-tailed Fox, extending its claws at the sand demon. Those that could see the battle between the two could only look on in awe and fear.

"Kurama?" The Tanuki stared at him wide-eyed. He recognised him? His bijuu actually had a name? And it was called Kurama? He did not expect that. He already knew they could speak from his own, but bijuu knew each other?

Pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind as he charged the monster and bit it, sinking his teeth and claws into it.

The sand demon screamed. "What are you doing, Kurama? It's me, Shukaku!" He screamed as the Fox's teeth sank deeper. "Don't you recognise me?"

With one swipe of his tail Shukaku forced Naruto to retreat and attempt a new attack.

"If that's how you want it, so be it!" Roared the sand demon and sent a wind bullet at him. Once again Naruto was forced to evade. And again and again. The bijuu sent one wind bullet after another.

Naruto wanted to get out of the way of another of the Tanuki's wind attacks, but he noticed the arena was right behind him. If he got out of the way of the projectile now everybody in the arena would be killed in this attack. He could not let that happen. He wouldn't let his friends down.

Gritting their teeth he and his reptile summon stood their ground, letting the wind hit them. When it did there was an explosion and dust covered the entire area, blocking the view for a few moments.

The attack was strong and Naruto and his summon friend suffered when it impacted, as did he, but they wouldn't let it stop them. They couldn't. They used the cover the explosion provided for them and once again jumped the beast.

Shukaku attempted to tear his opponent open with his claws, but was stopped by the fox's tails, which wrapped themselves around his torso, arms and tail, stopping his movements altogether.

"Why are you doing this, Kurama?" The demon choked, trying to break free. "Shouldn't we be helping each other?"

At that moment Naruto let their combined transformation drop and jumped out of the smoke it created, targeting the Suna redhead that was sticking out of the beast's head.

The sudden transformation surprised Shukaku enough to be frozen in place as he watched a boy fly out of the smoke, not realising the tails constricting him vanished and he could move freely.

Landing in front of the enemy genin he delivered a strong right hook to the boy, waking him up.

"No!" Shukaku screamed. "I was finally free!" His eyes lost its colour and the demon was once again imprisoned.

Gaara wished to retaliate, but before he could get the chance Naruto delivered a hard knee to his nose, breaking it and stunning the boy. It all happened way too fast for him to react.

This did it. The sand demon slowly fell apart into a massive pile of sand. Once this was done his own summon disappeared as well and the two genin fell to the ground.

Unable to move Gaara was defeated. Blood poured out of his nose as well as his mouth. The last hit did it for him. He lost. It'd take a while for him to recover.

Naruto's mark slowly receded and he was left completely drained, lying helplessly on the ground, his breathing laboured.

"Why?" Managed the Suna redhead. "Why are you so strong?"

"Be….because I….fi-fight….for….f-for others, n-n-not….just my-myself." Naruto managed before he fell unconscious.

Gaara stared at the unconscious Uzumaki. 'Fighting for others, and having connections with other people.' That was a foreign concept to the Suna boy, but his defeat showed him that, perhaps, his way wasn't the right one. That maybe he ought to rethink his life. He was all alone. Nobody would come to his rescue now.

But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Angling his head as much as he could he saw Temari looking down at him with a gentle smile playing on her lips. "We lost. Let's go, Gaara."

Then Kankuro too was by his side and both of his siblings pulled him up and put his arms around their shoulders. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he believed. Clearly the Uzumaki was right when he spoke about his siblings caring for him no matter what he became. They loved him because he was their little brother. And as their family he was someone important to them.

This whole concept was very new to him, as he, up till now, lived only for himself, and so he did not really understand why they still cared for him, considering how he treated them, even if he was their brother. It made no sense to him. Yet, they cared. He certainly had a lot to think about.

* * *

The Konoha and Taki jonin surrounded the young genin. During the battle, several more Konoha students joined them after they were released from the genjutsu. Now all of the children were all exhausted fighting enemy forces and protecting the civilians and each other. Kimiko was exhausted healing those around her.

Their teachers were immensely proud of them. They outgrew themselves in this battle, and it warmed their hearts how they did not care by whose side they stood.

And as the jonin protected them they could see the barrier, that held Orochimaru and the village leaders, disappear and Anbu units swarm the area. When that happened the enemy nins suddenly retreated, the battle was over.

Both sides breathed a sigh of relief, their leader's would be safe now.

Looking the other way they saw Naruto's battle come to end as well, with both beasts disappearing. They were all stunned when they saw the Nine-tailed Fox jump out of the smoke and attack the Tanuki, even if they could tell it was a mere transformation jutsu.

They were even more stunned to see the boy protect them with his own body and moments later defeat an actual bijuu.

Konoha would owe him a depth of gratitude they could never repay. With his actions he saved hundreds of their people.

The Taki children all grinned and cheered loudly. "He did it!" Kimiko wiped tears from her eyes. She was so happy the fight was over and her brother safe.

"Let's go get him!" Fu jumped to her feet. To their surprise Sakura and a few other Konoha genin stood as well and followed them.

Together the group jumped into the ruined arena and then through the hole in a wall and into the village and where Naruto lay.

They could see the Sand siblings as well, the three of them made no move to harm their friend, they just seemed interested in getting their brother.

Looking up the three waited what would happen to them. Would they be attacked and taken prisoner, or worse?

"Go." It was Sakura who spoke up, stunning her companions. "Leave here!" They did not understand what would bring her to do this, even less so what possessed Sakura to be so bold and decide something like this.

At this the three nodded and vanished, with Gaara stealing a last glance at the unconscious redhead.

Before anybody could ask what this was about and why she let them go, considering all their crimes against their village and people, a hail of kunai forced them to evade and separated them from their friend and saviour.

"What's this!" Their teachers arrived behind the children and saw what happened.

Then as the group watched a dozen Anbu descended around the redhead and before they could do anything they let loose smoke bombs. Once the smoke cleared they were all gone and Naruto with them.

"Naruto!" Screamed Fu. Their friend was gone, taken prisoner by Konoha.

Hiruzen and Shibuki were both taken to an emergency field hospital, once they were retrieved by the Anbu Black Ops. Right now both of them were being treated, Sarutobi taking priority as their own leader and having the heaviest injuries of the two, while Shibuki was treated for chakra exhaustion.

Sadly for the Hokage the healers soon determined that his arm could not be reattached. The wounds inflicted by the Kusanagi were too serious.

Although crestfallen after such news Hiruzen knew this was his own fault. He let the sannin get to him and he attacked in blind rage. Were it not for Shibuki he'd be dead.

Looking over he could see the young lord wasn't doing too bad. He had no serious injuries, he was just exhausted, laying on his bed barely conscious and unable to move.

Looking around the hospital when they were brought in he was horrified at how many people ended up in the hospital with them and just how many died in the attack, but were not for the quick responses if his shinobi, and to the same extent, the Takigakure shinobi, even the children, many more could have come to harm. That is not to mention the debt they now owed to the young Uzumaki, who defeated a fully transformed jinchuriki. And he was deeply grateful for all of that.

Looking at his missing arm he felt regret. Not for his lost appendage, but for what it represented. Orochimaru has taken his grandson and two of his closest friends. It now symbolised his failure to protect them.

Thankfully though, his people got his grandson from the snake's clutches alive and relatively well. He was traumatized from the death of his two friends, and Hiruzen himself felt deeply saddened by it, but they had to look to the future and try make their fallen proud. They had to build a better future where this would never happen again. No child should face death so early on, or at all.

Closing his eyes he was ready to doze off when somebody barged into their room.

"Where is he?!" Somebody demanded furiously.

It made him frown. What was going on now? He just wanted to rest.

"You can't go in there!" Somebody else insisted.

Sarutobi unwillingly opened his eyes and saw Naruto's sensei, Yashamaru Abumi, followed by the other jonin and genin. "Where the hell is he?!" She seemed beside herself with rage.

When her eyes found him they blazed. "What have you done to him, you old bastard!" She sneered. Sarutobi was taken aback by this, he did not understand. Why did she seem so angry with him? She looked ready to take him by the collar and choke the life out of him.

"Wh-what….?" He stuttered.

"Don't play innocent!" The blonde glared. "You took him!" She barely held herself with fury.

"Where is he?" "What have you done to him?" "Give him back!" The children demanded, adding to the aged Kage's confusion.

"What is it?" Shibuki inquired from his bed.

"Naruto was taken by Anbu! His Anbu!" She pointed at him.

When he heard this the young lord tried to get out of his bed, only to have a nurse push him back. "You can't leave, Lord Shibuki!" The nurse insisted.

All the colour he had left drained from Hiruzen's face when he heard this. It couldn't be.

"He saved your hides and this is how you thank him?!" Yashamaru yelled at the injured Kage. "What are you playing at? Getting your 'weapon' back?" She took a step forward, but was restrained by her colleagues.

Getting over his shock he addressed her. "I'm sorry." He said weakly.

"You're sorry?!" She forced through gritted teeth, her eye twitching.

"Yashamaru!" Shibuki attempted to stop her.

"Those Anbu did not act on my orders. I'd never give such a command." He told them all. "No, that command came from elsewhere."

"And where would that be?" Demanded Hanae. She too looked furious. Something out of character for the usually calm and cheerful woman.

The last two jonin in their party too were enraged, while the children looked worried.

"Danzo." Hiruzen closed his eyes. He knew his friend was more than capable of this, but he hoped he wouldn't do this.

This surprised the assembly. Danzo Shimura was well known in the shinobi world.

"What of him?" Shinobu questioned curtly, losing his patience.

"Danzo has his own Anbu organisation called the Root. They answer only to him and are fanatically loyal to him." The old Kage revealed.

"And you let him have it?!" The blonde jonin felt like punching the old man.

Sarutobi looked ashamed. "I hoped it'd keep him in line. It was either that or him doing it anyway in secret."

"What kind of ruler are you?" Shinobu fired at the man in disgust. Kenzo actually had to hold his friend back.

"You'll help us get him back, do you understand?!" Commanded Yashamaru. "And if anything happens to him in the meantime you _will_ regret it!" And they all knew she would make good on her promise.

* * *

Slowly Naruto came to. He felt weak and was hurting all over. When he tried to move his arms he found he couldn't. Actually he couldn't move at all, and he wasn't lying as he expected. Opening his eyes he found he was bound in a chair, the restraints cutting into his flesh, making him bleed.

Looking around he could barely see anything, the room was too dim. Shifting his attention to his shoulder he saw he was given basic treatment.

"You're finally awake." Somebody in the room spoke up. He tried to see who it was, but to no avail. "You've done well defeating the other jinchuriki."

The Uzumaki's heart was pounding hard in his chest. He was afraid. Last thing he remembered was the battlefield and Gaara, and now he was a prisoner.

"But it ends here." The voice continued. "A weapon cannot leave its masters." Naruto gritted his teeth. They meant things as a jinchuuriki. It was Konoha, he was certain. Konoha must have taken him when he was out wishing to take their weapon back. He was nothing more than a thing to them.

"You'll do as we say, or I'll have the fox extracted from you." The voice came closer and the boy could see it was Danzo who spoke. "Extraction will, however, mean….death for you." Naruto paled at those words.

Danzo spoke casually as if it was an everyday thing to murder people for their demons. The redhead could now see the true nature of Danzo, just like Kabuto had said.

"But before we get to taking you," he spoke as if Naruto was a mere beast, "you'll tell us everything you know about Takigakure, its people, ninjas and defences. Those wretches are a bigger threat than we believed them to be." This in turn made the redhead growl. "And you'll tell us who the other jinchuriki they possess is. We can't have them possess a single of these things."

'He wants to take Fu as well.' Naruto realised, gritting his teeth.

"Speak, or you'll regret this." Danzo's voice became sharp.

"And I'm suppose to believe that should I do it you'll just let me live?" Naruto fired back.

"You have my word." The older man nodded.

Naruto looked at the ground and as the dark-haired man watched he could see the boy start to shake. Did he cry? But then Naruto's head shot up and he barked out a laugh.

Danzo's eye twitched watching him. This was not the response he was waiting for.

After he calmed down the redhead gave him a hard glare. "Not even for a second do I believe that you'd hold your word, Danzo. I know all about you by now."

"From Orochimaru." The village elder confirmed. "I know all about your little meeting with the traitor Kabuto." If he did, then why did he never stop it, Naruto wondered. "I didn't want to take this route, but you gave me no choice."

"Abduction or complete manipulation, it's all the same to me." Sneered the redhead.

"I can't let anybody else have our weapon, least of all that man." Danzo rationalized.

"Then you don't know me." Naruto told him.

"I'm not going to risk everything in something so superficial such as that." Scoffed the politician. "Trust let's you be blindsided."

"People like you is exactly why I left!" Naruto's anger and hatred were boiling.

"A jinchuriki can never leave its village. What do you think you are? You have a binding responsibility towards our home." The older man lectured.

"Maybe I would feel differently were I treated better." The redhead countered. "What of your responsibility towards me?"

"You are a jinchuriki, a weapon, not a person." Danzo walked in circles around him. "It was all meant to shape you to our needs."

"It was you!" Naruto realised. "You told everybody I harboured the fox!"

"Like I said, it was meant to shape you. Make you what you were meant to be." He once more came into view of the boy and continued to walk around him.

"You'll regret that!" His eyes changed colour to red with hatred.

"Empty threats." Danzo dismisses his threat. "Now you'll tell me everything I want to know, or I'll force you!" He stopped in front of the boy.

"And doom one of my friends?" He leaned back in his chair. "I'll never do that." He shook his head.

"Stubborn, just like your father." The old man sounded almost regretful. "Too bad you had to tell everybody you were their son, and worse, the old fool admitting it." He shook his head once more. "It's a shame the snake failed to kill him, I'd be Hokage now."

"So you're bitter you never became Hokage?" Taunted the redhead. "And so you undermine everything he does. Pathetic." This seemed to anger Danzo.

"That's enough of your insolence!" The man growled. "You'll give me what I want or we will get the information out of you by force." He smirked internally as he saw the boy swallow hard, but the he also remained silent.

"So be it." The Root leader said to himself and called for Fu Yamanaka, one of his faithful soldiers.

The man in question stepped forward. He was a young man with auburn coloured hair and yellow eyes. He wore a usual Root uniform with a tanto on his back. His expression was void of any kind of emotion as he looked at the young boy tied in a chair, as if such a sight did not bother him in the slightest.

"Do it." Danzo bid him.

"Of course." Fu nodded and stepped closer to the boy, placing a hand on his head. Naruto tried to fight, but thanks to the restrains he couldn't do anything. And before he knew it he felt something assault his mind. The pressure it put on his mind was unimaginable. The young redhead tried to fight it, he didn't wish to give them the information they wanted, to endanger Fu. He didn't want her to go through what he had to. He wanted to protect his friend.

The young Uzumaki screamed as the man tore through his mental barriers and forced his way into his mind. Such a violation was a terrible feeling. Was this how women felt when they were raped?

The Yamanaka descended deeper and deeper into his victim's mental plane, but before he could get all his master needed he found himself in a strange looking sewer. There was water everywhere and the walls were all damp and beaten looking. Proceeding forward he found the place had countless corridors, all ending in more junctions and corridors. He never experienced anything like this. Each time he got into somebody's mind he always got what he came for after a short while, but not here. What was going on?

His answer came when he finally found his way through the endless passageways and deeper into the boy's psyche and found himself in a massive room, presumably the centre of Naruto's being. Walking in he found himself before a massive gate. A gate about as high as the Konoha cliff itself. And it was sealed for some reason? Was it here that he had to pass through?

Slowly he walked closer to the gates and as he did so he found something was behind them.

As he crossed the room and got as close as possible his breath hitched in his throat. There from behind the gates two massive, red eyes were watching him. The eyes of the Nine-tailed Fox.

He knew the boy was a jinchuriki, that was the reason they captured him, but to be able to penetrate so deep he could meet his inner demon? That was unheard of.

He heard stories of the beast, but none of them came ever close in describing the thing itself and the horror it evoked in him. It was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life. He could barely face it imprisoned, he could never face it without the barrier. Just what kind of monster was it?

The Root Anbu were trained not ever to fear anything, but this was way out of their league. There was no way he could bypass this thing.

The massive fox glared at the man before him. "Human." The beast startled him. It could speak? He always thoughts it was a mindless beast, not something sentient. How could it be possible to control something like this. "You have quite the nerve." The demon continued. It had a deep voice, that boomed all across the giant chamber. "To harm my container and wish to enslave me." It waited for an answer, but none came. "Speak!" It commanded.

Fu jumped at the demon's demand. "I came here for information." He spoke hurriedly.

"The information on the boy's life, friends and the wish to make him your own weapon, and with it, me." The fox scowled.

The Root agent had no idea how to answer this. The fox was right in everything it said, that was exactly what they wanted, but he couldn't admit that.

"Human." The fox stopped the man before he could speak again. "There is no sense in denying it, I can sense your intent, no matter how hard you try to conceal it from me." The power of the demon started leaking out from behind the gates and towards the Anbu agent, and soon it enveloped him, strangling him. "You'll never claim ownership over him." It spoke before casting the man out violently.

Danzo watched both of them, his subordinate and the Uzumaki. And as he did so he could see the boy was resisting at first, but his loyal soldier broke through in the end. Nobody could resist the Yamanaka mind techniques. Once it was done the boy went completely limp and was like a ragdoll. Fu on the other hand soon start to tremble and sweat profusely. It was as if the man was afraid of something, but what was it? After all, the training he put his soldiers through stripped them of their emotions and any kind of individuality. Any soldier capable of free thought and emotion was a hazard in his book.

Fu Yamanaka suddenly found himself back in the real world and he found himself lying on the ground and was covered in sweat. That was the most horrifying experience he ever went through, and that was saying something.

Slowly he got to his knees and looked up at his lord and master. "What happened, Fu?" The older man asked.

"I-I sa-saw it!" Fu stuttered. "I-I s-saw th-the fox." He managed to get out, taking deep breaths to calm himself, his heart hammering in his chest.

"How?" Was all that Danzo asked.

"I-I don't know." He shook his head. "I think it wanted to stop me from learning anything about the boy." He slowly got up after those several moments, although he still shook badly.

"Tried to stop you?" Inquired the elder.

The yellow-eyed man nodded. "Yes, it was like it intercepted me, wishing to protect its host. It didn't want to be used." Danzo arched an eyebrow at this. "It's sentient and can speak." Fu revealed. "It spoke to me before casting me out."

The fox cast Fu out? This was troubling news as he wanted to use the man to control the boy and the beast with him. The Yamanaka jutsu was very powerful and could be used for countless things.

"The Fox knew of our intentions with it and protected itself and the host as well." He looked at the boy who was still slumped in his chair.

All the while they spoke Naruto was listening to their conversation, although he pretended to be passed out. Everything he learned about the Fox interested him. He knew that it was sentient already. It must have been after seeing Gaara's bijuu, and that one was sentient as well and could speak. It also had a name, Shukaku. And his own demon too had a name as well, Kurama. But why did Kurama protect him? From what he knew the Fox hated humans. It hated everything. It was like he was the personification of hatred itself. Thinking about it it kind of made sense. 'We are very similar.' The redhead thought. 'We both hate people.' Was Kurama hurt in the past as he himself was as well?

When he looked up he could see Danzo was deciding on how to continue on with him. It would appear he did not expect such an outcome. "I hoped we could avoid this." Danzo spoke up at last. "I wanted you to join us of your free will, hence why I gave you the photograph of your dead parents." This angered the boy. "I wanted you to come to me for more." Was everybody out to trick and control him? It made him furious, it was always the same song. "A jinchuriki is a weapon belonging to the village. To be used as needed, but you….you are a rogue element. Unpredictable and dangerous. It must stem from your mother, she was the same - stubborn, wild and unpredictable." He described her. "If only I could have gotten my hands on her." He shook his head in disgust, infuriating Naruto with his words. "Prepare the extraction of the demon, we will use one of ours as the new host." He instructed the Yamanaka.

Fu bowed, but before he could leave somebody else arrived. "Lord Danzo!" The new arrival bowed to his leader. "We are under attack from Anbu! We are being overrun." He reported.

"They must be coming for the boy." Fu pointed out.

"Hold them at bay for as long as you can." Commanded the old man. "I'll put him under my control. Once that happens they are powerless."

"Yes, sir!" The two Root soldiers bowed before disappearing, off to lay down their lives for their lord if needed be.

"They are useful pawns." Danzo told the redhead, as he prepared his next step.

"They are dying for you!" Did the man ever care only for himself?

"As they should!" Danzo scowled. "You're too young to understand, but a soldier that isn't prepared to die for his lord at any given moment is a useless tool. I cannot use anybody like that." He truly had no moral integrity. "And you'll join me whether you like it or not."  
"I'll die rather than do that!" Sneered Naruto.

"You won't have a chance." The organisation leader slowly removed the bandages from his head, revealing his eye. There was no scar that would suggest the eye was unusable.

When the man opened his eye the redhead could see the Sharingan. Somehow Danzo got his hands on the dojutsu of the Uchiha and taken it for himself.

"How?" Naruto didn't understand how he could have it. Kakashi got it from his friend, but what about Danzo?

"I took it, what else?" Of course, why did he believe otherwise? The man would simply steal anything that he wanted, even if it was a body-part. It disgusted Naruto to no end.

Danzo couldn't care less what the boy thought to him. To him a true leader did anything necessary to protect his home, even if it meant doing morally ambiguous, or, what others considered, outright evil, things. Whatever a situation called for.

"This is the end of your little rebellion." Danzo threw the bandages away, ready to do what he believed to be the right thing.

Naruto refused to look into the man's eye and closed his own. He wouldn't let himself be fooled like that.

"That won't help you." Danzo was merciless and pried his eyes open with his hands.

A young Naruto, of about five years of age, was running through the streets of Konoha. The soft breeze ruffled his short, crimson hair, his eyes full of happiness.

"Slow down, Naruto!" Came Mizuki's call, a silly grin plastered on the man's face.

Naruto stopped and looked around grinning as well. "Hurry up, Mizuki!" He called.

The white-haired man laughed as he caught up to him. "Don't be so hasty, Naruto." He patted his head. The two then proceeded to their destination - Teuchi's Ramen stand.

As the arrived the Mizuki lifted the young Naruto up onto a seat, then took his place beside him.

"Welcome, what can I get you?" The cook asked, smiling at both of them.

"Two bowls of pork ramen, please." Mizuki ordered for both of them. "Now you'll taste the food of gods!" The white-haired man grinned at the redhead next to him, and little Naruto grinned back. It felt so good to have a friend. Especially to have a friend like Mizuki.

He sat there swinging his legs as he waited for the food to arrive. The owner was nice to him, unlike others in the village. It was a whole new experience for him. It felt great and made him grin.

Usually he was served as quickly as possible and hushed away, or, more commonly, not served at all and either not allowed in or thrown out with insults flying his way from left and right. It also wasn't uncommon for people to beat him. That's also why he appreciated his friendship with Mizuki so much. Each day with the man was a reward in and of itself.

After a few minutes Teuchi sat a large bowl before both of them with a large smile on his lips. "Bon appetit you two." He was curious how his creation would satisfy the young boy.

Tucking in the young redhead slurped his noodles. He had high expectation form what his friend had told him and so he felt guilty when he wasn't impressed by the food at all. If anything it was an average noodle soup. It was rather underwhelming.

"Well? What do you think?" Mizuki asked excited.

"Umm, it's great!" Naruto grinned, hesitant. He couldn't tell him the truth.

"Awesome!" His friend exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. "I knew you would like it!" He grinned as well before downing the rest of his food with astonishing speed.

Naruto was disappointed. Not because of the ramen, or his friend, but because of himself. Was it possible that he was a poor friend, since he didn't really like it? Even though Mizuki was so good to him?

Getting the rest of his ramen down he lowered his bowl back on the counter. It felt good to have a full tummy of warmth, but at the same time it made his sad.

Not letting any of this show, or at least hoping so, he spent several hours at the stand with the chunin, chatting away and eating another bowl of the noodle soup.

"Aww man, I completely forgot about the time!" Exclaimed Mizuki after sneaking a peak at his watch. "I'm really sorry, Naruto, but I'll have to go." He gave the boy a guilty look.

"It's okay, I understand." The redhead have a small smile. He did understand, but he still didn't want for his friend to leave again. He deeply wished to spend more time with him. Actually, he might have even liked to live with him.

"I'm sorry." He patted Naruto's head gently. "I promise we will do this again soon." He paid for both meals and then stood up and started to walk away.

The five-year-old Naruto followed Mizuki through the streets of Konohagakure, wishing to know what his friend was doing.

Thanks to his extensive experience of hiding and avoiding the villagers he had a lot of training when it came to stealth, even though he wasn't an actual ninja yet.

And so using all his experience he followed his friend discreetly. He knew this probably wasn't the right thing to do. It was a breach of trust, but for some reason he felt very curious today. He wanted to know what Mizuki did.

Continuing on with his pursuer of his friend he followed him into darker parts of the village. Looking around the young boy didn't recognise that part of the village. He had never ventured into such dark-looking parts. He did once before when he was running from an angry mob, it didn't end well. And so, being in another such part made him apprehensive, but some invisible power continued to draw him after his friend.

Watching as Mizuki entered a strange building he went after him a comfortable distance away from him.

Inside it was rather dark, darker than he expected it to be, and for a while he lost sight of his friend, but thankfully the sound of footsteps lead him in the right direction. He could have easily gotten lost inside here.

Hurrying deeper he found Mizuki stopped in the middle of what looked like a bridge inside the building. Standing there for a moment he could see a second person join the silver-haired chunin.

As he watched a man in traditional clothing, bandaged right eye and right arm in a sling came out of the shadows, Danzo.

The moment he saw him Mizuki fell on one knee, bowing before him.

"Have you befriended the boy as ordered?" The older man questioned.

"Yes, Lord Danzo." The white-haired chunin kept his gaze downcast, a display of subservience.

"And?" The warhawk probed.

"Just now I took him to that ramen stand of the man Teuchi and his daughter." He reported. "He seems rather attached to me already."

Naruto couldn't see his friend's face, only his back, as he stood behind him, but if he could he would see Mizuki showcased no emotion whatsoever. His monotone, robot-like tone of voice he spoke in was bad enough already though.

"At the same time I spread around word that he's the container of the monster fox." Mizuki continued.

"Very good." Danzo approved. "The villagers will take it from here." The corners of his lips rose in a minute smile, which made the boy shiver. "Do the same with the shinobi, especially Umino Iruka."

"As you wish, Lord Danzo." The white-haired man

Little Naruto was in shock and on the verge of tears. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine anything like this. He thought he finally found a real friend, somebody who cared about him.

Suddenly he could hear them. It was faint at first, but soon they grew in volume and he could understand them clearly. "Monster!" A voice shouted. "Demon!" Yelled another. "Murderer!" Soon they became a chorus, and as they slowly did the darkness around him began to to surround him, suffocating him. "Demon child!" "Beast!" "Devil!" "Fiend!" "Freak!" "Abomination!" "Fox Brat!" "MONSTER!" The voices screamed from all sides over, and over again. He tried clasping his hands over his ears, but it was for naught, as he still could hear them clearly.

Then, slowly, the voices faded, and for a moment Naruto thought that perhaps his torment was over, but one voice stayed and grew stronger. Opening his eyes he could see a redhead with long, flowing hair, fair skin and steel coloured eyes. His eyes.

It was his mother, he knew and he smiled as he heard her say his name. He wanted to go to her, hug her, but her expression stopped him. It was full of hatred and disgust. And worse, it was directed at him. "Demon!" He recoiled at the word. "I could have never given birth to such _monster_ like you!" She snarled.

By now the boy was in tears. It was horrible having all those voices assault him, calling him all those names. He was especially sensitive to 'monster.' But coming from his mother, his most precious person, was crushing.

"You are a fiend!" Came more terrible words, screamed directly into his face. "You're nothing more than a beast!" She pushed him. "Things like you don't deserve to live!" Another push. "You deserve to die!" His mother pushed him again and he fell, but got up again. "Monster!" More pushing. "Monster!" His mother repeated and shoved him once more. "Monster!" She continued repeating over and over again, until Naruto snapped and tackled her to the ground, his twelve-year-old hands around her throat and he squeezed, his eyes shut, tears streaming down his cheeks.

The body beneath him struggled and clawed at his hands, forcing him to tighten his grip. Keeping his eyes shut, teeth grit, he squeezed as hard as he could. He just wanted her to be quiet. He didn't want to be hurt any more than he already was.

Beneath him the person struggled, clawing at his arms and face more frantically, trying to pry his hands off in any way they could. Anything for him to let go.

After about a minute the person beneath him stopped struggling, but he continued to squeeze as hard as he could, and only after several minutes did he relaxed his grip

Panting heavily he remained bend over over the form beneath him. His hands ached from the strain, but he paid them no mind as he wept. Why? Why were the people doing this to him? Why did his mother do this to him?

Slowly opening his eyes he looked at the person underneath him and froze.

Right there beneath him was no Kushina. He had his hands around the throat of an unmoving Fu, her orange eyes wide open and unseeing.

His brain could not process this. He was frozen in place, staring at his first, and closest friend from his home, his true home. How could this have happened?

More tears came without him noticing, silently falling, staining Fu's white kimono. He stared, transfixed, at his dead friend.

Suddenly he recoiled and jumped off of her as if he was burned. "No." He shook his head. "Please, no." He covered his mouth with his hand as tears flew, his legs barely supporting him. What had he done?

The voices then came back. "You killed her!" "Murderer!" "Fiend!" "Monster!" They all shouted.

"No." The boy shook his head. "I didn't want to. Not this!"

"Monster!" The word repeated over and over.

"You always hated her." A voice from behind him said. "Ever since your first meeting."

Turning around he was met face to face with Mizuki, Danzo at his side, with the silver-haired man's emotionless eyes boring into his own.

"You hated her for the attention she got." Mizuki continued. "You hated her for her cheerfulness. Hated her for her happy go lucky attitude."

Naruto slowly shook his head as he stared at the chin in, his mouth hanging open, his expression that of despair and more tears coming.

"You hated her from the start." Mizuki repeated. "Be honest, you wanted her dead."

A soft 'no' was the only answer he was capable of.

"I told you, no weapon can disobey it's masters." Danzo told him. "This will be you punishment."

Mizuki made a single hand gesture and chakra strings shot out of his fingertips and attached themselves to Naruto.

No matter what he did he could not move, less of all free himself from his friend's control. Mizuki held him firmly and forced him to turn back to Fu and face his actions. However, as he did so he could see a row of men, all in a non-descriptive Anbu uniform, by his friend's side. All of them sporting cruel smirks.

As he watched he saw one of the men step forward and get on top of Fu, slowly undoing her kimono.

"Stop!" Naruto screamed as he watched, but there was nothing he could do, his body was no longer his own, no matter how hard he fought it.

He wanted to stop it with all of his soul, but couldn't and was forced to watch as the man started to touch the girl's breasts. At least he wanted to look away, but even this was not allowed to him. And so he watched as the man unzipped his pants, taking out his erected penis, and spreading Fu's legs he inserted himself into her, thrusting his hips more and more.

"No! Stop it!" The redhead screamed at the top of his lungs. "STOP!" Once more tears were running down his already tear-stained cheeks.

When he man was done with Fu he zipped himself up and with a spat left her there all exposed. However, then another man took his place, his pants already open, and he too raped Fu's cooling corpse.

One by one the men took turns on the orange-eyes girl's body, while Naruto was made to watch all of it. The entire time he cried and pleaded with them to stop, to leave her alone. All for naught. Nobody listened to him, only laughed and mocked him, and striking silly poses while raping her.

It was all too much for him and he started to break, but then he felt a tug at the strings and felt his body response, taking a step forward, towards the body. And then another step, and before he knew it he stood before her. Then with a snap of Mizuki's finger his hands flew to the zipper of his pants.

'No!' He thought as he unwillingly unzipped his pants, exposing himself to all present.

He resisted with all in his soul. This couldn't be. He couldn't! But his body didn't respond to him, and he lowered himself on top of Fu, stroking himself as he did so.

Why? Why did his body respond to this? He felt himself go hard, and as he did so he inserted himself into her. Mizuki then made him molest her body like the other men did before.

This was the last straw and he snapped, screaming his lungs out. It was an animalistic sound of somebody broken.

Danzo smoked to himself. 'Finally.'

His world fell apart. The lie he made up for himself exposed and the horrific truth coming to the surface, shattering him into a thousand pieces.

Suspending the genjutsu he closed his eye. Now for the last step. It would require the last of his chakra and he wouldn't be able to use his Sharingan at least for another day, but it would cement his victory. All he had to do now was to reconstruct the boy in his image.

"Let go of him!" Somebody from behind him yelled, and turning around he had to deflect several kunai with his cane. Looking at the new arrivals he could see Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Yashamaru Abumi, Hanae Kikui, Kenzo Kuga, Shinobu Hayami, and other jonin, all ready to fight him.

Turning around he wanted to make an escape only to find he was surrounded from all sides by jonin and Anbu. He was heavily outnumbered.

"It's over, Danzo!" Turning around he saw Sarutobi walking towards him with the support of others. And next to him Shibuki who was in a wheelchair, as he was too weak to walk himself, even with help. "All of your people are defeated, give up." The old Hokage bid him.  
"That might very well be, but this is not the end of me. I still have the boy." Danzo was determined to make it out unharmed. After all, he was Konoha's protector and saviour. He always protected the village with everything he had, and today was no different. These ignorant fools just didn't understand what he was truly doing. They never understood this was a war, and in a war everything was allowed. Especially when it came to protecting the village. Lord Second would have understood.

He was about to make a move when somebody stabbed him from behind. Looking around he saw the Uzumaki, holding a kunai in his hand, and his eyes filled with nothing but absolute hatred. How did he get from the chair?  
Shifting his gaze he could see that one of the restrains holding the boy in place was cut. It was one of the kunai that missed him harmlessly. Or so he thought.

When the kunai hit Naruto found one of his hands freed. Taking the chance he took the weapon and cut himself free, then decided to attack the disgusting man.

Pulling the kunai free he slashed Danzo across the face, destroying the Sharingan eye the man had, unwittingly robbing him of the last means of escape.

The Root leader stumbled back, but before anybody could make a move Naruto attacked once more, stabbing the man again and again.

Especially the jonin and village leaders stood frozen, watching the boy murder his captor in cold blood. Stabbing the man to death.

Naruto knew he had won when he robbed Danzo of his dojutsu, but that wasn't enough for him, he wanted to end the man once and for all. He wanted to make sure he could never again hurt and manipulate anybody else. He'd make sure this monster was gone once and for all. He wanted to destroy him.

When he was finished he stared at the dead body for a long time before dropping his weapon and turning to the group of his supposed friends and teachers.

The Taki shinobi winced when they saw the cold and merciless look in Naruto's eyes. It was as if the boy they knew died right in front of their eyes and was reborn at the same time, everything childlike about him gone.

* * *

Hey guys. I can't say I'm exactly back, I'm still no in a good place. But I try. This is an update of this chapter and some major changes. Hope you like it. Just wanted to post it to let you know I'm stil here.


End file.
